In Conversation and Laughter—Lu Su
by Valiowk
Summary: A novella about the Wu strategist and general Lu Su and the son he was not able to see, Lu Shu, narrated from the perspective of Lu Su's wife.
1. Prefatory Epigraph

**Title:** In Conversation and Laughter—Lu Su  
**Author:** Valiowk  
**Characters:** Lu Su, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Younger Lady Qiao, Zhuge Jin, Sun Quan, Elder Lady Qiao, Sun Shangxiang, Pang Tong, Lü Meng, Lu Xun, Lu Ji, Lu Kai, Zhang Zhao, Lu Shu, Lu Kang, Shi Ji, Zhu Ran, Lady Xu, Sun Song, Zhang Cheng, Zhang Xiu  
**Keywords:** Lu Su, Three Kingdoms, historical fiction  
**Summary:** A novella about the Wu strategist and general Lu Su and the son he was not able to see, Lu Shu, narrated from the perspective of Lu Su's wife.  
**Author's note:** This is a Three Kingdoms historical fiction based on Chen Shou's _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ and Pei Songzhi's annotations to it. However, seeing as the Romance of the Three Kingdoms section here is mostly inactive, I have decided to post it here instead. The story is set in the same universe as my previous stories _Lu Xun—Thirteen Perspectives_ and _Those Days in Wuchang_.

Please see the three final chapters for endnotes, a list of historical characters as well as other named dramatis personae in the story and their style names, and a timeline. A map of the Southland showing commandry boundaries during AD 211 is available at https (colon) (double slash) www (point) dropbox (point) com (slash) s (slash) sd67eehi3uovb4m (slash) southland (hyphen) map (point) jpg . Yang Province should also contain Pengze 彭泽 Commandry (which contained Pengze and Chaisang Counties, formerly located within Yuzhang Commandry, and possibly Liling 历陵 County, among others) and possibly Linchuan 临川 Commandry (which was split from Danyang Commandry; it is unclear when Danyang Commandry was split); however, insufficient information is known about the two commandries to hazard a guess at their extent. The region bounded in orange is a guess at the extent of Hanchang Commandry, which features in the story. The map was made using the Google Maps Chibi Mapplet, saved by Wendy Jin, before it was no longer supported.

* * *

**In Conversation and Laughter—Lu Su**

**谈笑间—鲁肃**

_When Lu Su's posthumous son Shu turned thirty, the supervisor of Ruxu, Zhang Cheng, predicted that he would have a distinguished future. During the Enduring Peace reign era (AD 258–264), he was appointed General who Exhibits Might, Marquis of a Capital Precinct and supervisor of Wuchang. During the Reestablished Balance reign era (AD 269–271), he was granted insignia (to act on the emperor's behalf) and promoted to supervisor of Xiakou. His administration was strict and orderly and he had good strategies and was capable. In the third year of Phoenix (AD 274), he passed away. His son Mu inherited his title of nobility and led his troops._

—Lu Su's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_


	2. One: AD 217

**PART ONE: SU**

**One**

**Twenty-second Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 217**

'Suzi, do you remember how we met?' Zijing asks as I place a basin of warm water by his bedside to give him his nightly foot bath.

'How could I forget?' I smilingly reply as our daughter Qing'er and I help him up. Zijing dips his swollen, black-and-blue feet into the basin, and I wipe his legs with a wet towel. 'My father had just retired from office and brought the family back to his hometown of Dongcheng. That day, Cheng Zhao went to the Lu family estate to fetch grain. He was fatigued from settling in, and did not notice that by accident, he had been given only half the grain that he had requested. When he realised his oversight, he was aghast and sought me, his young mistress, out in the hope that the estate workers would be willing to hear me out.'

'That day, my uncle was ill and the foreman, Lu Xian, was overworked answering the workers' questions,' Zijing picks up. 'At that time, Yuan Shu was attacking Liu Bei in Xuyi and Huaiyin and had stockpiled much of the grain in the area between the Great River[1] and the Huai River for his army; consequently, the price of grain skyrocketed. Taking pity on the townsmen, my uncle would instruct the workers to give them grain. The workers knew that my uncle would be disappointed if they did not do so that day, thus they showered Lu Xian with questions about the amount of grain to give to each family. At length, one of the workers suggested finding me, since I frequently relieved the poor.'

'I had no idea how we could find the worker who served Cheng Zhao,' I admit. 'When a worker brought me before you, I mentioned the only thought that came to mind: that worker must also have been exhausted to make such a mistake early in the morning. To my surprise, you laughed and called for Lu Xian, who was resting. Lu Xian's memory was hazy; you asked him how much grain the Cheng family received, and Lu Xian exclaimed that that was what he was trying to recall when a worker called for him. Thus it all ended well—you didn't punish Lu Xian, and Cheng Zhao left a good first impression on my uncle's housekeeper.' Zijing and I share a smile.

'When I reached home that day, my father had just returned from visiting an old friend and getting updated about the town,' I continue. 'His friend had told him how you did not manage family affairs, but instead distributed your wealth and sold your fields, learnt swordplay, archery and horse riding, gathered youths and took care of their needs, and went hunting with them in the South Mountains to give them military training, and remarked that the Lu family was in decay, to have a wild son as you. I commented that I found you to be thoughtful, generous, discerning and high-reaching.'

'My father passed away when I was born, and I was raised by my grandmother,' Zijing recounts. 'My uncle took charge of family affairs; he intended to pass on their management to me when I came of age. However, the land was already in upheaval at that time, and I understood that my future was not as a landowner. My uncle did not censure me for my decision; he even gave me ownership of half of the family wealth, land and goods, and bade me do as I deemed fit with them. The elderly townsmen, who had seen the sweat my uncle devoted to our family affairs, could not help but be distressed when I sold the fields and used the money to train troops, but my uncle always defended me, asserting that while he did not understand my motivation, he was certain that it was a more astute course of action than his own.

'Later, when your father visited the South Mountains, he observed me training the youths, and was sufficiently impressed that he paid my grandmother and uncle a visit to offer a marriage proposal. Thus you became my wife,' Zijing laughs. He removes his feet from the basin, and I wipe them dry with a towel and help him back into bed. Qing'er retrieves the basin and towels, and bids us good night.

'Suzi, I'm afraid I can't be with you for much longer,' Zijing sighs as I seat myself on the bed beside him. I fix him with a stare, indicating that he should not continue this train of thought. 'Do you think my words to General Sun[2] will be realised?'

'The General who Exterminates Renegades[3] once made a prediction to us. Do you think that prediction will be realised?' I ask, changing the topic.

Zijing smiles. 'You made a similar prediction to him. It came true, even if it happened after his death,' he replies.

I smile ironically in return. Realising that I cannot avoid his question any longer, I reassure him with all sincerity, 'They will be realised. I don't know how many more years it will take, but they will be realised.'

'Then this is a life well lived,' Zijing concludes. He gestures for me to lie down beside him and embraces me.

Outside, the crickets chirp, and Zijing's words resound in my mind. This is a life well lived...

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] That is, the Yangtze River. The Yangtze River was known as the River 江 or Great River 大江 in ancient times; it acquired its modern Chinese name of Long River 长江 during the Six Dynasties period.

[2] Referring to Sun Quan. Liu Bei recommended Sun Quan as General of Chariots and Cavalry 车骑将军 in AD 209.

[3] 讨逆将军。Referring to Sun Ce.

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	3. Two: AD 205

**Two**

**Tenth Year of Reestablished Peace ****· AD 205**

'Mother, Grandmother, how did you and Father come to the Southland?' my daughter Qing'er enquires after a day of studies.

'It was eight years ago,' I recall, pleased at her curiosity. 'Yuan Shu had proclaimed himself emperor in Shouchun, and appointed your father as magistrate of Dongcheng in recognition of the provisions that your father had contributed to Centre Protector of the Army Zhou[1]—at that time, your Uncle Zhou was serving under Yuan Shu, while seeking to return to the Southland.'

'Father is a native of Dongcheng—would it not go against the Three Mutual Laws[2] to appoint him as magistrate of Dongcheng?' Qing'er enquires. According to Han laws, a local official serving as a county magistrate or higher cannot be appointed in his place of origin.

'Indeed,' I answer. 'Upon receiving the letter of appointment, your father lamented, "It seems Dongcheng will not be spared from war for much longer. Yuan Shu's true reason for appointing me as magistrate is to obtain more provisions." Thus, he gathered our families and the families of the youths he had been training and declared, "China is in disorder, with bandits and thieves wreaking havoc everywhere. The land between the Huai and Si rivers is not a suitable place to build our lives. I have heard that the Southland consists of ten thousand _li_[3] of fertile land, with prosperous people and strong soldiers; it is a suitable location to take refuge. Would we not rather live in a happy land, and observe changes in the situation?" Our families agreed, and thus three hundred of us journeyed south to join Protector of the Army Zhou, who was then magistrate of Juchao.

'At that time, I was pregnant with you and was travelling in a carriage in the front with your great-grandmother, grandmother, grandaunt and my parents, while your father guarded the rear of the train with the strong. While we were travelling, the province cavalry caught up with us and ordered us to halt. Concerned about your father, I told the carriage driver that I wished to dismount. Your grandmother kept advising me not to do so, but I wouldn't listen,' I relate. Qing'er stifles a grin at my admission of my impishness.

Mother-in-law shakes her head and chuckles. 'Your mother is good in every way, except that she always puts others before herself and doesn't take enough care of herself. During our journey south, she always made sure that everybody was well cared-for before she would rest. Heaven would not be fair if it is not kind to her in future.'

'Mother, I'm sorry for making you worry,' I apologise to Mother-in-law.

'If you were not thus, you would not be the woman to whom Su took such a liking. I don't blame you,' Mother-in-law assures me. 'Continue the story!'

'Making my way to the centre of the train, I saw your father drawing his bow and calling out to the pursuers, "You all are true men and should understand the situation. At present, there is great suffering due to warfare everywhere. You receive no reward for capturing us and no punishment for not pursuing us, so why insist on doing so?" ' I resume the narrative. 'He planted his shield on the ground and shot at it from afar; every arrow pierced the shield.'

'Father's archery is so good?' Qing'er questions, astonished. 'I've seen him caress his bow a couple of times, but never seen him shoot. To think he's an expert archer!'

'Your father could be an outstanding general if he set his mind to it, but that is not his desire,' I respond, smiling. 'His ambition lies in statesmanship.

'The pursuing cavalry concurred with your father's words and understood that they would be unable to overcome the defenders, hence they retreated. Thus we arrived at Juchao safely. The next year, we crossed the Great River and settled in Qu'e, where you were born.'

'Later, after Father had observed three years of mourning for great-grandmother, we moved here to Wu[4],' Qing'er finishes.

'Indeed. But that's a story for another day,' I reply.

Qing'er packs her books, and we proceed gaily to dinner.

**Footnotes:**

[1] 中护军。Namely Zhou Yu.

[2] 三互法。This was a set of laws implemented during the Later Han dynasty to check officials in the various provinces from forming private alliances. Although the exact details of these laws remain unclear, the following can be determined:  
a) Local officials serving as county magistrates or higher were not permitted to be appointed in their place of origin.  
b) Local officials serving as county magistrates or higher were not permitted to be appointed in their wife's place of origin.  
c) A pair of province-level officials could not be appointed to the same post in each other's provinces.

Yuan Shu's appointment of Lu Su as magistrate of Dongcheng violated the first law.

[3] During the Han dynasty, 1 _li_ was approximately 0.428 kilometres. In the text, _li_ refers to square _li_.

[4] That is, Wu County.

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	4. Three: AD 197

**Three**

**Second Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 197**

Having settled the Dongcheng townsmen, I am seated with Zijing's bosom friend Zhou Yu in the drawing room of the magistrate's residence in Juchao. Master Zhou had welcomed us warmly, delighted to be reunited with Zijing, who is presently attending to the elders in the family; Zijing had asked me to take a rest after a strenuous day.

'Has Zijing told you how we met?' Master Zhou enquires, breaking the ice.

I shake my head. 'My husband said that I should be acquainted with you before hearing the story.'

'Is that so?' Master Zhou asks, amused. 'Shall I relate the story to you, then?'

I acquiesce, and Master Zhou begins his narrative.

'It was the fourth month last year. At that time, Yuan Shu was preparing to battle Liu Bei for control of Xu Province, indifferent to the fact that because he had stashed away much of the grain in the area for his army, the people in the area between the Great River and the Huai River would starve. He wished to engage me in his army, but seeing his incompetence, I requested to be appointed as magistrate of Juchao and put in charge of alleviating the famine, desiring to use the opportunity to join my sworn brother Sun Ce in the Southland. The men I was leading and I had trekked all the way to the boundary of Xu Province but had procured almost no grain despite our efforts; by the time we reached Dongcheng, we were ourselves out of provisions. When I called on Zijing, all I could think of was a meal to fill our stomachs.

'When Zijing saw us, he instructed the servants to prepare porridge for us without a second thought. He sat down with us ravenous men, eating the same porridge as us, and regarded me expectantly, as though anticipating that I would make a request. When I, enheartened, requested provender, he agreed without a second thought, laughing and telling us to have a full meal before he led us to the storehouse. We were so invigorated by his words that we wolfed down the rest of our porridge!

'We would have been more than grateful for a few hundred _hu_[1] of grain. Zijing led us to the two granaries his family owned, indicated one of them and said, "Take it." We stood still for numerous seconds, uncomprehending, and I stupidly asked, "How much?" Smiling and without blinking an eyelid, he replied, "All of it."

'All of it!—that was _three thousand_ _hu_ of grain!' Master Zhou shakes his head, as though he cannot believe it even now. 'I cannot recall a single one of us who could stifle tears from welling up. In that moment, I knew that I wanted Zijing to be a lifelong friend.

'I paid my respects to grandaunt and aunt and told Zijing about my intention to join Ce, enquiring if he intended to remain in Dongcheng for much longer and inviting him to join me. And now, you are here,' Master Zhou concludes, beaming widely.

'I now understand why Zijing wished for me to be acquainted with you before hearing this tale,' I comment, smiling. 'Zijing had intended to use his store of grain to relieve the looming famine from the beginning, but he did not know to whose hands he could entrust it. When he set eyes on you and saw your sincerity, he knew that he could entrust it to you.'

Master Zhou blushes. 'I was just doing my duty to the people,' he demurs.

Later in the night, Zijing asks me, 'What do you think of Gongjin?'

'Concerned about all under Heaven, a natural leader—a hero of our time,' I reply.

'A granary cannot compare to the preciousness of such a friend. When Gongjin departed that day, I was richer, for all that I had given away,' Zijing reflects.

'The richness of friendship does not lie in a sash of plain white silk or a robe of grass-cloth[2],' I respond.

Zijing smiles broadly, and we bask in the crisp air of our first night in Juchao.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 斛。An ancient unit of measurement of volume. During the Han dynasty, 1 _hu_ was approximately 20.42 litres.

[2] In 544 BC, Jizha 季札, the youngest son of Shoumeng, the nineteenth ruler of the Spring and Autumn period state of Wu, visited the various vassel states on a diplomatic mission to open communications between the ruler of Wu (his elder brother Yumei) and the other rulers. When Jizha visited the state of Zheng, he met Gongsun Qiao 公孙侨, a high minister of Zheng. Although this was their first meeting, the two were as if old acquaintances, with Jizha presenting Gongsun Qiao with a sash of plain white silk, and receiving from him a robe of grass-cloth (silk being prized in Wu and grass-cloth being prized in Zheng). Later, people used the term 'Qiao and Zha 侨札' to denote extremely good friends and 'a sash of plain white silk and a robe of grass cloth 缟纻' to denote deep friendship or exchange of gifts between friends.

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	5. Four: AD 198

**Four**

**Third Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 198**

'Sister-in-law[1], how are you feeling?' Master Zhou enquires. It is a few days after we have journeyed from Juchao to join Master Zhou's sworn brother Sun Ce. I am in the final month of pregnancy, thus Zijing left the family in Qu'e, which is closer to the port town of Dantu where we docked, and proceeded with Master Zhou to meet Sun Ce in Wu; Master Zhou has come with Zijing to visit me today. Zijing is in the adjacent room unpacking the zither with which Master Zhou has presented me.

'I am well; the baby is very obedient,' I reply. 'How was Zijing's interview with General Sun[2]?'

Master Zhou deliberates the question. 'I feel that I let Zijing down somewhat. Bofu's objective, following Master Zhang Zigang's counsel, is to assist the Han dynasty and accomplish meritorious deeds on the order of Dukes Huan and Wen[3]. Zijing, on the other hand, believes that Cao Cao will not allow the Emperor to fall out of his hands and that Bofu's motto should not be to support the House of Han. Bofu said that he would have to weigh both pieces of advice mindfully. Nevertheless, he was extremely impressed with Zijing; however, he feels that given his immediate goal of conquering Yang Province, it is not yet Zijing's turn to shine. When he has conquered Yang Province and sets his sights on Jing Province, regardless of which motto he adopts, he will have much need for Zijing's insight as to how best to conduct diplomatic relations and strengthen the state. Bofu is more than willing to give Zijing a position, but any position he could give Zijing at present would not make the best use of his abilities. Thus, he requests Zijing's patience in the meantime.'

I smile faintly. 'I'm sure that Zijing understands. Do not be hard on yourself, General who Establishes Power[4],' I address him by his new position.

Master Zhou returns my smile. 'Zijing anticipated my feelings. On the way here, he told me that it is written in the stars that the Mandate of Heaven will come to the Southland, and that this is a time when men of endeavour choose the lords that will make them—this being the case, what is a few years' wait to serve a lord whom one believes will achieve great heights?

'Zijing sees the overall picture more clearly than any of us! He asked me whose achievements I deemed greater: that of Dukes Huan and Wen, or of Emperor Guangwu[5]. Sister-in-law, what is your opinion?' Master Zhou asks me.

I contemplate the question carefully. _The two greatest Hegemons of the Spring and Autumn period, or the founder of the Later Han dynasty... _ At last, I respond, 'Emperor Guangwu.'

Master Zhou nods. 'That too was my conclusion. I appreciate what Zijing wishes to convey: for all that Dukes Huan and Wen were the two greatest of the Five Hegemons, still they were vassels of the Zhou dynasty and their position of Hegemon passed to rulers of other states, whereas Emperor Guangwu restored a dynasty that would still flourish today if not for a succession of child emperors. Subsequently, I asked Zijing why he mentioned Dukes Huan and Wen and Emperor Guangwu, but not Emperor Gao[6]. He replied, "Because you are not Han Xin, and I am not Xiao He[7]." '

Master Zhou and I smile at the sentiment imbued in this last sentence, and he continues, 'It's a pity that adjutant[8] Zhang Zibu, only hearing part of Zijing's conversation with Bofu, received the erroneous impression that Zijing is arrogant and, being young and ambitious, focusses too much on the broad view and does not pay sufficient attention to detail. Nevertheless, I'm certain that Master Zhang will come to see Zijing's qualities.'

'When all is said and done, what is most important is bringing one's plan to fruition and adapting to unforeseen circumstances,' I comment. 'I'm positive that you and Zijing will both succeed in this respect.'

At this moment, Zijing enters the living room, cradling the zither.

'Finally unpacked!' he announces. 'Gongjin, would you honour us with a piece?'

Master Zhou assents gladly, and we sit back, put thoughts of conquest aside, talk about the unborn child and revel in the music.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] Non-relatives could sometimes be addressed by appellations used for relatives to indicate affection or respect.

[2] Namely Sun Ce. In AD 198, Cao Cao recommended Sun Ce as General who Exterminates Renegades, with enfeoffment as Marquis of Wu. It is unclear when in AD 198 this took place. However, according to a citation from _Biographies from beyond the Yangtze_ in Pei Songzhi's annotated version of _Records of the Three Kingdoms_, Sun Ce was appointed Cavalry Commandant 骑都尉 and inherited Sun Jian's title of Marquis of Wucheng in AD 197 (this seems to contradict a citation from _Book of Wei_ which says that Sun Ce let his younger brother Sun Kuang inherit the title of nobility); feeling that the position of Colonel was inadequate for himself as Grand Administrator of Kuaiji, he arranged to be given the title of General who Illumines the Han 明汉将军. Thus Sun Ce would be addressed as General at this time regardless.

[3] Duke Huan of Qi and Duke Wen of Jin are considered the two greatest of the Five Hegemons of the Spring and Autumn period.

[4] 建威中郎将。

[5] Emperor Guangwu, Liu Xiu, was the founder of the Later Han dynasty. He is considered one of the best emperors in Chinese history.

[6] Namely Liu Bang, the founding emperor of the Han dynasty.

[7] Han Xin was Emperor Gao's Senior General while Xiao He was Emperor Gao's Prime Minister. When Han Xin first joined Liu Bang's army, he met Xiao He, whom he impressed. When Liu Bang was granted the title of King of Hanzhong by Xiang Yu and relocated to remote Bashu, Han Xin decided to leave as he had expected that Xiao He would recommend him, but had not heard back since. When Xiao He heard of Han Xin's departure, he immediately rushed to bring Han Xin back without informing Liu Bang beforehand. Xiao He eventually caught up with Han Xin and succeeded in persuading him to return. Meanwhile, Liu Bang had thought that Xiao He had deserted him and was both angry and relieved when Xiao He returned. Liu Bang scolded Xiao He, 'Several tens of commanders deserted, but you did not chase any of them; you are lying in saying that you were chasing Han Xin.' Xiao He then strongly recommended Han Xin to Liu Bang, insisting that Han Xin be appointed with ceremony as Senior General. Liu Bang heeded Xiao He's advice.

Years later, when Liu Bang was away suppressing a rebellion, Empress Lü Zhi heard about Han Xin's involvement in the rebellion and plotted with Xiao He to lure Han Xin into the palace, where Han Xin was arrested and executed. This gave rise to the Chinese saying 'rise and fall are both due to Xiao He 成也萧何，败也萧何'.

[8] 长史。

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	6. Five: AD 198

**Five**

**Third Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 198**

'Just a bit longer, Lady,' the female physician encourages me. 'The baby is almost out.' I have been in labour for almost two days and the pain has become unbearable. From the other side of the door, Zijing calls out words of support.

'Push, Lady,' the physician directs me. I make another attempt, feeling that I am about to faint at any moment. At long last, the baby is delivered; I breathe a deep sigh of relief upon hearing the baby cry. The physician completes the delivery while Zijing impatiently questions why it is taking so long; the instant she permits him to enter, he dashes to my side.

'It's a girl,' the physician announces, and I perceive a melancholy note in her voice. I understand her feelings—sons are valued more because they are able to carry on the family line.

Zijing, however, does not notice the physician's tone. 'It's good to have a daughter. In future, you won't have to worry about her going on the battlefield,' he jokes, earning my laughter. The physician, seeing the strain on me, instructs me to rest while indicating to Zijing to exit the room with her.

Our maidservant Ah Yan opens the windows a crack to let in some fresh air. The wind carries in Zijing's voice from the other side of the shut door, '...here, she was nine months pregnant.'

'The Lady's body was weakened by all the travel. It is a miracle that the baby is healthy. However, due to the complications that she suffered during labour, I fear that if the Lady gives birth to another baby, it will cost her her life,' I hear the physician's solemn voice.

Ah Yan opens her mouth, about to make an exclamation, and I hurriedly gesture for her to remain silent. Motioning her to my side, I charge her, 'Ah Yan, don't let Master know that I overheard this conversation for now.'

'But—' Ah Yan objects; I silence her with a shake of my head.

'Allow me some quiet to contemplate this, all right?' I request.

Ah Yan nods miserably; I can see tears brimming in her eyes. 'All right, Mistress,' she replies, retiring to a corner of the room.

In bed, my heart beats frantically. To not be able to bear another child, a son...I have let down the ancestors of the Lu family. By custom, if a woman does not bear a son by menopause, her husband may divorce her to take another wife.[1] How is my situation different from that, except occurring twenty-five years in advance?

I force myself to calm down. There is a counter rule to this custom: wives who have observed the three-year period of mourning for their husband's family are considered to have fulfilled their wifely duty and the above custom does not apply to them. Thus, in reality, husbands whose wives are barren or have not borne a son after an extended period of time frequently take a concubine instead: a son by a concubine may be raised by a wife as her child, and the actual number of wives who are divorced according to the above custom is thus not that high.

Zijing is a good man; he would not act as unkindly as the custom allows. _So_, I think to myself, _it will just happen earlier_—initially, I had believed that Zijing would wait until he had risen in the ranks before taking a concubine.

_It's not the end of the world,_ I tell myself. Zijing is understanding; he will continue to treat me with respect. _Be strong. There are other things you can still do for Zijing even if you cannot be the biological mother of his sons..._

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 汉·戴德《大戴礼记》云：妇有七去：不顺父母去，无子去，淫去，妒去，有恶疾去，多言去，窃盗去。不顺父母去，为其逆德也；无子，为其绝世也；淫，为其乱族也；妒，为其乱家也；有恶疾，为其不可与共粢盛也；口多言，为其离亲也；盗窃，为其反义也。妇有三不去：有所取无所归，不去；与更三年丧，不去；前贫贱后富贵，不去。

The section 'About one's life 本命' of the _Great Dai Book of Rites _[_dà dài lǐ jì_], compiled by Dai De of the Former Han dynasty, says: There are seven causes for divorcing a wife: if she is unfilial to [her husband's] parents, if she does not bear sons, if she commits adultery, if she is jealous, if she has a foul disease, if she speaks ill, if she commits theft. If she is unfilial to [her husband's] parents, this goes against virtue; if she does not bear sons, this will end her husband's line; if she commits adultery, this will contaminate the bloodline; if she is jealous, this will cause trouble within the household; if she has a foul disease, she is unfit to offer sacrifices to the ancestors; if she speaks ill, this will cause estrangement between family members; if she commits theft, this is against the law. There are three situations under which a wife should not be divorced: if she does not have family to return to, if she has observed the three-year period of mourning [for her husband's family], if her husband was poor when he married her, but later became wealthy.

These customs, known as 'seven reasons for and three reasons against divorcing one's wife 七出三不去', were later codified into the Tang Code, with the additional stipulation that the wife should have reached menopause and her husband should have no sons by concubines for the second reason to apply.

**Author's note:** Please forgive all impossible medical situations in this story! *blush*


	7. Six: AD 198

**Six**

**Third Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 198**

'Suzi, drink this tonic soup,' Zijing tenderly bids me. It is two months after I have given birth to our child Qing'er, who is presently sleeping peacefully. Ah Yan, who is in charge of preparing the soup for me, informed me that the soup is supposed to have the additional effect of strengthening the womb in addition to the entire body, although Zijing has yet to mention the physician's words to me.

I drink the soup obediently, touched by Zijing's concern for me. When Ah Yan has taken the bowl away, leaving Zijing and I alone in our bedroom, Zijing takes me into his arms and for a while, it is just like old times—he discusses his thoughts with me and plays with my hair, becoming bolder and bolder in his teasing—then suddenly he pulls away.

'What's the matter?' I enquire.

'It's nothing,' he attempts to reassure me, but I have understood—he is attempting to restrain his urges.

It is time to be forthright, I decide. 'I heard what the physician said that day,' I confess. Zijing looks at me sharply, and I let the words I have been rehearsing mentally for the past two months flow, 'It's time you took a concubine.'

Zijing holds me by my elbows and gazes at me for several seconds. 'Suzi, do you think I could want another woman after meeting you?' he enunciates slowly.

'But—'

'Say no more,' Zijing cuts off my protest. 'I don't believe Heaven will be so unfair to you. The physician said that over time, this medicine may be able to strengthen your womb sufficiently for you to bear a child successfully. Besides, taking a concubine is not the only way to have a son,' he tells me sincerely.

I stare at Zijing, unsure what to make of his words. 'Shall we retire to bed?' Zijing asks, seeing my silence. Seeing me acquiesce, he lowers me onto the bed, and I observe that he is extremely careful about where he places his hands.

'Don't you want to...?' I question, leaving the last part of the sentence unsaid.

'I'm afraid that you'll...again...' He is at a rare loss for words.

'It almost always never happens while the mother is constantly breastfeeding the baby,' I tell Zijing.

Zijing looks at me intently. 'I'll be careful,' he promises.

'I know you will,' I reassure him.

Even though I do not hold any hope of bearing Zijing another child, the world seems a kinder place in this instant.


	8. Seven: AD 198

**Seven**

**Third Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 198**

'Sister-in-law, I brought you a visitor,' the cheery voice of Master Zhou rings out. I hand Qing'er, with whom I am playing assembling a tower of disks of different sizes onto a rod, to Ah Yan to take care of, and rise to meet Master Zhou. Behind Master Zhou is a handsome man about the same age as him with whom he exchanges a playful glance, and I comprehend the visitor's identity in a flash.

'General! It is an honour to have you here,' I exclaim, bowing formally. Behind him, Zijing smiles, pleased that I have identified Sun Ce so quickly.

Master Sun smiles and tells me to dispense with formalities. Walking over to Ah Yan and holding out his hands, he asks me, 'May I?'

'Of course,' I reply. Master Sun cradles Qing'er and I note appreciatively how skilfully he handles her.

'What's the baby's name?' he enquires.

'Qing, as in the phrase "_wǎn rú qīng yang_" [clear and soaring],' I answer.

'Just like her brow and eyes,' Master Sun remarks. ' "There was a beautiful woman/Lovely, with clear eyes and a fine brow [_wǎn rú qīng yáng_]."[1] She will surely grow up to be an attractive woman!'

Master Zhou holds out his arms, wanting to hold Qing'er too.

'Who asks you not to have a child of your own? Asking to cradle others' babies all day!' Master Sun ribs Master Zhou, while Zijing and I attempt to stifle our smiles.

'Don't think I don't know—you can't wait to arrange a child betrothal for your and my children!' Master Zhou retorts. We roar into laughter, and I am amazed at how freely Master Sun and Master Zhou let their hair down in Zijing's and my presence. Master Sun and Master Zhou play with Qing'er for several minutes, and it is easy to forget that this is the general who has conquered three commandries in the Southland and his right-hand man.

'How is it that I, the father, do not get to carry my daughter?' Zijing enquires roguishly.

'You'll have all the time in the world to play with her when we're gone!' Master Sun and Master Zhou rebut simultaneously, and we burst out laughing once again. Master Zhou, taking pity upon Zijing, hands Qing'er to him.

'My wife gave birth to a second daughter recently. Although I do not mind daughters, I admit that I look forward to having a son to whom to impart all I know,' Master Sun says. Noting Qing'er's toys, he continues, 'I see that Zijing and your lady raise your child well. In the future, Lady, you will bear Zijing a son who will do his father proud.'

Next to Master Sun, I see Zijing tense up, aware of how this last unwitting sentence must wound me. But it is said with such sincerity that I cannot bring myself to spoil the mood with my self-pity.

'You too, General, will have a son who will not shame his father,' I respond.

Master Sun grins widely and pesters Zijing to let him play with Qing'er again, and for a moment, I allow myself to believe that Heaven may be kind to me.

* * *

[1] 《诗经·郑风·野有蔓草》：

野有蔓草、零露漙兮。有美一人、清扬婉兮。邂逅相遇、适我愿兮。  
野有蔓草、零露瀼瀼。有美一人、婉如清扬。邂逅相遇、与子偕臧。

The poem _On the Moor is the Creeping Grass_ in the _Book of Odes_ reads:

On the moor is the creeping grass,/And how heavily it is loaded with dew!/There was a beautiful woman,/Lovely, with clear eyes and fine brow!/We met together accidentally,/And so my desire was satisfied.  
On the moor is the creeping grass,/Heavily covered with dew!/There was a beautiful woman,/Lovely, with clear eyes and fine brow!/We met together accidentally, and she and I were happy together.

This translation is adapted from one by James Legge.

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	9. Eight: AD 201

**Eight**

**Sixth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 201**

'Sister-in-law, I am sorry to have troubled you to make another visit,' Master Zhou apologises to me. Shortly after the family moved to Qu'e, my grandmother-in-law passed away and Zijing brought her coffin back to Dongcheng for burial and to observe the three-year period of mourning. Since then, Zijing had corresponded regularly with the family and with Master Zhou; however, after the General who Exterminates Renegades was assassinated by Xu Gong's retainers, Zijing noted to me that Master Zhou had not responded to his correspondence for an extended period of time and expressed his concern for Master Zhou, hence I paid Master Zhou a visit. It has been a couple of months since my last visit and Zijing again noted Master Zhou's lack of a reply, hence I have again come to Wu to visit Master Zhou.

'It is no trouble,' I reassure him. 'How is the investigation into the death of the General who Exterminates Renegades going?'

Master Zhou shakes his head. 'There has been little progress. Bofu, not wishing to worry his family, did not disclose his suspicions about his enemies to anyone. If I had been by his side, he would have shared his suspicions with me, but I was away guarding Baqiu. To be honest, I am not all that interested in uncovering the conspiracy behind this assassination—it will not bring Bofu back to our sides,' Master Zhou sighs.

'The younger Lady Qiao is especially worried about you,' I counsel Master Zhou. Master Zhou's wife is ill today, hence I was received by his concubine. Master Sun and Master Zhou encountered the Qiao sisters when they conquered Lujiang two years ago; Master Sun took the elder Lady Qiao as his concubine, while Master Zhou took the younger Lady Qiao as his concubine.

Master Zhou nods contritely. 'It's been hard on her—the two people closest to her are both out of their minds with grief.' He purses his lips, and I know that he has resolved to treat Lady Qiao better in future. 'What did Zijing write this time?' he enquires.

'Zijing said that the mourning period would be ending soon and he should be home slightly less than a month after I receive this letter. He said that he had received a letter from Liu Ye and replied in the affirmative. He also said that the family should begin preparations to make a move,' I reply, extracting Zijing's letter from my sleeve for Master Zhou to inspect. Zijing's description of his correspondence with Liu Ye is so short as to be cryptic—my words to Master Zhou were all that Zijing had mentioned of it in his letter. Master Zhou peruses Zijing's letter and beats his hand against his forehead.

'What a fool I've been! Attempting to forget my sorrows by burying myself with work, and overlooking what is most important—to re-establish a master plan!' he exclaims. 'It's no wonder Zijing was disheartened when I failed to respond to his letters.'

Master Zhou's final sentence confirms my suspicions—Liu Ye, who is presently serving Cao Cao, had invited Zijing to join him in his letter, to which Zijing agreed, but, still pinning hopes on Master Zhou, Zijing wrote this enigmatic message, knowing that I would pass it on to Master Zhou.

When Master Zhou next speaks, his voice is surprisingly even. 'Zijing was right—Sister-in-law, you should prepare to make a move.'

I stare at Master Zhou, perplexed—given the friendship between Zijing and Master Zhou, does Master Zhou not intend to retain Zijing?

'Don't you have to pack up to move to Wu?' Master Zhou elucidates with a sly grin. 'Zijing originally said that he didn't mind waiting a few years—how is it he's so impatient all of a sudden?'

This is the first time I have seen Master Zhou smile and joke since the death of the General who Exterminates Renegades. I breathe a sigh of relief at his words. Later, when Master Zhou and Lady Qiao see me out, Lady Qiao is beaming, and my heart is light: we shall remain here, in the land I have come to regard as my new home.

* * *

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	10. Nine: AD 201

**Nine**

**Sixth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 201**

'Gongjin, what's the meaning of you fetching my family to Wu without informing me?' Zijing huffs from the doorway of Master Zhou's drawing room, interrupting the conversation that my mother-in-law and I have been having with Master Zhou, his wife and his concubine.

'Zijing!' Master Zhou rises from his seat and moves to give Zijing a big hug before motioning him to enter. Zijing greets his mother, me and Master Zhou's wife and concubine warmly before taking a seat and giving Master Zhou a stern stare.

Not the least intimidated, Master Zhou playfully answers, 'Didn't you tell your family to make preparations to move? Tell me, did Liu Ye write you a letter asking you to change your allegiance, to which you assented?'

'Indeed,' Zijing replies.

Master Zhou's expression turns serious. 'Formerly, in reply to Emperor Guangwu, Ma Yuan[1] said, "In the present time, not only do sovereigns choose their subjects, subjects too choose their sovereigns." Today, General Sun[2] approaches people of virtue, values scholars, welcomes the exceptional and uses the extraordinary,' he persuades Zijing. 'Besides, previously, I heard a sage's secret discourse that one who will inherit the Mandate of Heaven and replace the Liu family will emerge in the southeast, according to astrological signs that reflect changes in ownership of the imperial throne, eventually becoming Emperor in accordance with heavenly omens, and that this is a time when men of endeavour choose the lords that will make them. I now understand his words; you have no need to take Liu Ziyang's words to heart.'

These are exactly Zijing's words that Master Zhou is tossing back at him, just spun more fancifully! Zijing and I are bent over with laughter, his attempt at feigning anger long gone; I make a mental note to explain the joke to my mother-in-law and Master Zhou's wife and concubine later.

'Just based on these words, I shall remain in the Southland,' Zijing tells Master Zhou.

Master Zhou grins back. 'I knew you would. Although, how will you reply to Liu Ye?' he questions.

'That will actually be easy,' Zijing responds with a wily smile. 'Ziyang did not explicitly invite me to join him; instead, he advised me to join Zheng Bao.'

Master Zhou and I stare at Zijing, confused: Zheng Bao was a local tyrant based near Juchao. Master Zhou had informed me that Zheng Bao had wished to force Liu Ye into his service; unwilling, Liu Ye lured Zheng Bao into a trap with the aid of an envoy from Cao Cao and killed him, subsequently turning over Zheng Bao's army to the then-Grand Administrator of Lujiang, Liu Xun, a friend of Cao Cao. After the General who Exterminates Renegades defeated Liu Xun, Liu Ye became an advisor to Cao Cao. How could Liu Ye have advised Zijing to join Zheng Bao?

Seeing our bewilderment, Zijing explains, 'Clearly, Ziyang's true intention was to invite me to join him in serving Cao Cao. At the time he wrote the letter, he had already agreed to join Cao Cao, but had yet to slay Zheng Bao. Thus, he wrote it under the façade of asking me to join Zheng Bao, so that his allegiance would not be exposed if the letter were intercepted by Zheng Bao's men, knowing that I would put two and two together after hearing about Zheng Bao's death at his hands and comprehend his true intention. Moreover, if I did not wish to join Cao Cao, I could simply decline on the grounds that I did not desire to join Zheng Bao; thus, there would be no unpleasant exchanges between us. Therefore, I am now free to change my mind on the basis that Zheng Bao is dead.'

'So I was played by you and Liu Ziyang?' Master Zhou pretends ire.

'If you did not act after seeing my letter, I would truly have gone north,' Zijing replies seriously.

Master Zhou looks down for a few seconds. He then grins at Zijing, quipping, 'You were correct—it's _you_ who are Han Xin, and _I_ who am Xiao He!'

'Then, who is Zhang Liang[3]?' Zijing replies without missing a beat.

'Master Lu journeyed all the way here from Dongcheng; will you not allow him to take a rest, husband?' Lady Qiao, who had inconspicuously exited the drawing room earlier, re-enters with a flask and several wine cups.

We raise a cup to this reunion and toast to the start of great things.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] Ma Yuan was a general in the service of Emperor Guangwu. During his youth, he engaged in farming and animal husbandry and owned some thousands of cattle, horses and goats and several tens of thousands _hu_ of grain. Nevertheless, he sighed, 'Whatever wealth has been accumulated from farming and animal husbandry has value insofar as it is able to relieve people; else its owner is but a miser.' Thus he distributed his wealth to his brothers and old friends, and wore a goat hair coat and goatskin pants.

[2] Namely Sun Quan. After Sun Ce's death, Cao Cao recommended Sun Quan as General who Exterminates Caitiffs 讨虏将军 and Grand Administrator of Kuaiji.

[3] Zhang Liang was a strategist and statesman under Liu Bang. He is known as one of the 'three heroes of the early Han dynasty', together with Xiao He and Han Xin. Liu Bang appraised the three as follows: 'I have reached where I am today because of three people: in devising strategies within a command tent and determining success from a thousand _li_ away, I cannot compare to Zhang Liang; in guarding the country, in pacifying the people and ensuring a constant supply of provisions for the army, I cannot compare to Xiao He; in leading millions to constant success in battle, I cannot compare to Han Xin. All three are heroes, and I was able to use them; this was how I gained all under Heaven.'

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	11. Ten: AD 201

**Ten**

**Sixth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 201**

'Suzi, why are you and Qing'er still awake?' Zijing enquires upon arriving home and seeing that Qing'er and I have yet to go to bed—it is already the third watch[1].

'Qing'er knows that today is an important day for you and insisted on waiting for you to arrive home,' I smilingly reply.

'Es-ta-blish a foot-hold in the South-land, ob-serve rifts be-tween peo-ple... Wipe out Huang Zu, pro-ceed to strike at Liu Biao...' Qing'er enunciates, before attempting to stifle a yawn.

Zijing beams widely at hearing Qing'er recite part of the master plan Zijing has drawn up for General Sun.

'Qing'er can memorise Daddy's master plan? This master plan is a secret—you mustn't speak of it just anywhere. Now that Daddy is back, surely you can go to bed?' he playfully asks her while carrying her onto her bed.

'Daddy, don't you want to sit on the bed?' Qing'er enquires.

Zijing laughs. 'I've sat on a bed quite a lot today,' he replies. Fatigue is rapidly catching up with Qing'er, otherwise she would definitely ask a natural question, 'Daddy was out for the whole day today. How could you have sat on a bed?'

After Zijing and I have watched Qing'er fall asleep, Zijing takes me into his arms. 'Ask away,' he looks at me fondly.

To my surprise, the smell of wine on his breath is unexpectedly light—earlier, a messenger from General Sun's residence had arrived bearing a note from Zijing that the General had retained him to discuss matters of state over wine.

'Did you present your master plan to General Sun? How did he receive it?' I enquire.

'This time, my view was endorsed,' Zijing responds, and I know that he is referring to the key difference between Zhang Hong's and his plan—to assist the Han dynasty, or establish a new.

'How do you evaluate General Sun?' I boldly ask.

'Able to take on huge responsibility and bring the Southland to great heights,' Zijing replies. 'He distinguishes his priorities clearly and has good insight. After the General who Exterminates Renegades passed away, he swiftly collected himself and proceeded with matters of state, doing his utmost to retain and attract talented men and renowned scholars, and dispatching various generals to suppress and pacify the Shanyue[2]. It's not that he doesn't wish to continue the General who Exterminates Renegades' plan of attacking Huang Zu and conquering Yang and Jing Provinces, but rather that he understands the importance of first rooting out internal problems so that the people may live in peace, the population can expand and the economy can prosper. He truly cares for the people—the General who Exterminates Renegades attracted people by his charisma, whereas the General who Exterminates Caitiffs[3] draws people to him by his sincerity. Occasionally, his subjects' advice may not be pleasing to him, but if he deems that they have a point, he will act on their counsel. His forbearance and understanding of his ultimate goal are his greatest strengths: even more than the General who Exterminates Renegades, he understands the importance of choosing his position appropriately, and as long as it is beneficial to the state, he will have patience until the moment comes when one should no longer hold back. If he does not allow his ambition to be extinguished by overcaution, nor does he reach the limits of his endurance and act recklessly, then I am positive that he will someday become Emperor.'

'I finally understand why you were so impatient in waiting for Master Zhou to reply to your letters, whereas you were willing to wait a few years to advise the General who Exterminates Renegades,' I comment. 'Given the General who Exterminates Renegades' skill in battle, it should not have been difficult for him to vanquish Huang Zu while ensuring that we are not attacked from behind, and then go on to conquer Jing Province. However, given the General who Exterminates Caitiffs' strengths and weaknesses, it is instead more advisable to resolve internal problems and develop the state to ensure a strong foundation while observing external changes, before beginning conquest, and this is where your talents come into play.'

Zijing looks at me approvingly. Recalling Zijing's earlier comment, I teasingly enquire, 'Was General Sun's bed comfortable?'

Zijing gulps. 'Gongjin just remarked to me this morning that the generals and guests do not pay sufficient attention to etiquette in the General's presence and he is unsure of what else he can do besides setting a good example. When he finds out I've been drinking with the General on his bed, he'll surely give me a dressing-down!' he hyperbolises.

I guffaw and tell Zijing to think of a way of making up for it by himself. In retaliation, Zijing pulls me down onto our bed...

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 三更。Between 11 pm and 1 am.

[2] The Shanyue was a tribe that resided in the mountainous areas of southern China during the Han dynasty and which did not submit to the Han court. When Sun Quan defeated Huang Zu's navy in AD 203 and was on the verge of taking down Huang Zu's headquarters of Shayi, a Shanyue uprising forced Sun Quan to retreat. The Shanyue of Danyang were finally subjugated by Zhuge Ke in AD 236, and the tribe was gradually assimilated into the people of Wu.

[3] Referring to Sun Quan. Cao Cao recommended Sun Quan as General who Exterminates Caitiffs 讨虏将军 and Grand Administrator of Kuaiji in AD 200.

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	12. Eleven: AD 203

**Eleven**

**Eighth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 203**

'Ziyu, Sister-in-law, these bolts of silk are a present from my mother,' Zijing says, indicating several bolts of silk I am carrying. Zijing and I are visiting his friend Zhuge Jin and his wife to congratulate them on the birth of their first son. Like Zijing, Zhuge Jin came to the Southland to take refuge from the turmoil in his hometown and was recommended to General Sun after the demise of the General who Exterminates Renegades; due to their common background, my mother-in-law also quickly became friends with his stepmother.

'We are unable to finish using the bolts of silk at home. I'm certain the General will not take offence at us giving some to you on this joyous occasion,' Zijing explains. After Zijing had proposed his master plan to General Sun, the General wished to give Zijing an appointment, but met with objection from Zhang Zhao. Zijing expressed his unwillingness for General Sun and Master Zhang to have an altercation over him, and averred that he was content to remain as a retainer to the General. General Sun accepted Zijing's words, but, feeling that it was unfair to Zijing, bestowed upon my mother-in-law silks, drapery and other household items, knowing that Zijing would not accept the gifts otherwise.

Zhuge Jin thanks Zijing. 'Zijing, would you like to hold Ke'er for a while?' he enquires with some abashment as he carries the bawling infant to my side to receive the bolts of silk. Zijing assents readily, and Zhuge Jin apologises, 'The baby cries a lot...'

Having handed the bolts of silk to a servant to put away, Zhuge Jin moves to retrieve the babe, who has calmed down considerably, from Zijing.

'I wonder how I'm holding the baby wrongly, such that he cries in my arms, but not in Zijing's,' Zhuge Jin remarks. 'Do you know, Sister-in-law?'

'If you would allow me to be frank, I feel that you are too soft on the baby,' I reply. 'Ke'er understands that if he cries, you will rock him and shower him with attention, thus he constantly does so. On the other hand, Zijing does not give in to the baby's demands, instead talking to him only when he has quietened down, thus Ke'er learns not to cry in Zijing's arms.'

'So that's the case,' Zhuge Jin nods thoughtfully. We chat merrily while he and his wife practise being stricter with Ke'er, glad to see that there is some improvement by Ke'er's naptime.

When Zhuge Jin's wife takes her leave to put Ke'er to bed, Zhuge Jin enquires, 'Zijing, would you be willing to stay a while longer to discuss General Sun's plan to attack Huang Zu?'

'I was planning to seek you out tomorrow in the General's residence to discuss it. Since you have brought it up, we may as well discuss it now,' Zijing replies.

'Do you think it is advisable to attack Huang Zu now?' Zhuge Jin asks.

Zijing shakes his head. 'It's still too early. The Shanyue are still a cause for concern; if we think only of conquest now, we may suffer the fate of Fuchai at Huangchi[1]. At present, our population is not even half of that of the north; although the economy has improved and the population has increased in the past few years, growth in these areas will not only be consumed in battle, but will also stagnate temporarily at this juncture when we should still focus on internal development.'

'That too is my opinion,' Zhuge Jin responds. 'Zijing, General Sun thinks highly of you. Have you tried persuading the General against going to battle?'

Zijing sighs. 'I have apprised the General of my opinion, but in this affair, he may not listen to me. When I proposed a master plan to the General, I said that he should seek an opportunity when the north is busy to attack Huang Zu, although I did not have in mind so soon a time. Now that the General has heard that Cao Cao intends to attack Liu Biao, he feels that the opening he has been waiting keenly for has come. You have a way with the General, however, Ziyu—perhaps you may succeed in dissuading him.'

Zhuge Jin nods. 'I will do my best,' he pledges.

Zijing smiles. 'We still have a long way to go in establishing a state in the Southland. Ziyu, I'm glad to have your companionship in doing so.'

And in that moment I know that whatever we may encounter in future, as long as Zijing and Zhuge Ziyu are around, we shall make it through every difficulty.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] In the spring of 482 BC, Fuchai, king of the Spring and Autumn period state of Wu, having defeated the state of Qi, challenged the state of Jin for the status of Hegemon in a meeting of the Zhou vassal lords at Huangchi. While Fuchai was at the meeting, Goujian, king of the neighbouring state of Yue, attacked Wu and captured its crown prince as a hostage. Nine years later, the state of Yue obliterated the state of Wu.


	13. Twelve: AD 208

**Twelve**

**Thirteenth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 208**

For the first time in the ten over years I have been married to Zijing, he rushes into the house, a stark contrast from his usual picture of composure.

'Suzi, I have to make an urgent journey to Jing Province,' Zijing announces. Perceiving my bewilderment, he elaborates, 'Liu Jingsheng has passed away.'

_The Protector of Jing Province_[1]_, Liu Biao, is dead?_ Two months ago, on the _guisi_ day[2], Cao Cao appointed himself Prime Minister; a month later, he led troops south to attack Liu Biao. _If Liu Biao did not pass away, he might yet be able to prevent Jing Province from falling into Cao Cao's hands; now that Liu Biao is dead, it is uncertain whether his heir will be able to defend against Cao Cao. It is well known that Liu Biao's eldest and youngest sons do not get along well due to their contention to be his heir; moreover, although the General of the Left Liu Bei has been taking refuge with Liu Biao for eight years now, Liu Biao has not made use of him. Given these circumstances, it is unclear how the situation in Jing Province will develop... If Jing Province falls, then the Southland too will be in danger. Although Liu Biao's general Huang Zu was responsible for the death of General Sun's father, the General who Smashes Caitiffs Sun Jian and General Sun had a longstanding enmity with Liu Biao, this is a time when the Southland should aid Jing Province in resisting Cao Cao._

Comprehending the gravity of the situation, I nod and respond, 'I'll pack your clothes for you right now.'

'Cheng Zhao, would you be willing to accompany me to Jing Province?' Zijing asks Cheng Zhao, who happens to be in the front room with me. When I married Zijing, Cheng Zhao followed me to the Lu family; observing that Cheng Zhao had military talent, Zijing included him in the band of youths he trained.

Despite his incomprehension of why Zijing needs to make an urgent journey to Jing Province, Cheng Zhao immediately agrees and makes to pack his belongings.

While I help Zijing pack his clothes, adding a winter coat for both Zijing and Cheng Zhao just in case, Zijing elucidates, 'Jing Province has the Great River, the Han River and mountains as natural boundaries and is secure to defend; it has ten thousand _li_ of fertile land and the people are prosperous. If we can take and hold it, it can become the foundation of an empire. Now Liu Biao has just passed away, his sons do not get along and his generals are split into two camps; moreover, there is Liu Bei, deservedly a hero of our time, taking refuge in Jing Province because of his enmity with Cao Cao. Liu Biao was jealous of Liu Bei's abilities and did not make use of him. If Liu Bei and Liu Biao's heir can get along, then we should conciliate them and form an alliance with them; if they do not get along, then we should devise alternative plans to obtain Jing Province. I proposed to General Sun that I would like to offer Liu Biao's two sons and his generals my condolences on his behalf and convince Liu Bei to placate Liu Biao's troops, so that they can defend against Cao Cao as one; I am certain Liu Bei would be delighted to do so. If this succeeds, then we have little to fear from Cao Cao. I am afraid, however, that if I do not get there in time, Cao Cao will already have taken Jing Province.'

I ruminate upon Zijing's words for several moments. 'You believe that Liu Bei will be the key figure in Jing Province in the future?' I finally ask.

Zijing nods, smiling, pleased that I have noticed this detail. 'From this moment on, there will be a shift in the balance of power between the warlords,' he pronounces. 'In Jing Province, I shall not only scout information about Cao Cao's military strength, but also Liu Bei's, and his intentions for the future.'

Later, after Zijing has departed, I mentally sketch the route he will take: from Wu Commandry, to Danyang, to Lujiang, to Qichun, then entering Jing Province into Jiangxia Commandry, before entering Nan Commandry and reaching Xiangyang, the provincial capital—a journey of more than two thousand _li_. It will be the ninth month by the time Zijing reaches Xiangyang—if he reaches there before Cao Cao. _Will it be cold with the strong winds on the Great River at night?_ I wonder. _Zijing, what will be the situation you encounter in Jing Province?_

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 荆州牧。

[2] 建安十三年六月癸巳日。Traditionally, the days of the months in the Chinese calendar were denoted using ten heavenly stems (here the heavenly stem is _guǐ_ 癸) and twelve earthly branches (here the earthly branch is _sì_ 巳), yielding a compound cycle of sixty days. The _guǐsì_ day of the sixth month of the thirteenth year of Reestablished Peace was 9 July 208.

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	14. Thirteen: AD 208

**Thirteen**

**Thirteenth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 208**

'Cheng Zhao!' I anxiously exclaim upon seeing Cheng Zhao return home alone. 'How is Zijing?'

After Zijing and Cheng Zhao departed for Jing Province, General Sun led the army to Chaisang to take action depending on the outcome of Cao Cao's incursion into Jing Province. Subsequently, we heard word that Liu Biao's heir Liu Cong had surrendered the province to Cao Cao.

'Mistress, Young Mistress, have a seat,' Cheng Zhao advises Qing'er and me. 'It's a complicated story that will take some time to relate.

'When we reached Xiakou, we heard that Cao Cao had entered Jing Province and hurried day and night to Nan Commandry. Upon reaching Nan Commandry, we heard that Liu Cong had already surrendered to Cao Cao's vanguard and that Liu Bei was heading south from Fan to Jiangling, so we went north and finally met up with Liu Bei at Changban in Dangyang. Liu Bei had been leading a hundred thousand people from Jing Province and was only able to travel ten over _li_ a day, while Cao Cao, aware that there were military supplies in Jiangling, sent five thousand elite cavalry three hundred _li_ south in a single day and night, catching up with Liu Bei at Changban. When we met Liu Bei, he had just been completely routed by the cavalry led by Cao Chun: Liu Bei abandoned his wife and children and barely escaped with his generals; his two daughters, troops and military supplies were seized by the Cao army. We heard that they managed to flee only because Zhang Fei, who was guarding the rear, destroyed a bridge, and that Liu Bei's concubine Lady Gan and his infant son Liu Shan were saved only because his subordinate Zhao Yun went in search of them.

'On the way to Jing Province, Master had told me his initial plan in the fortunate event that Cao Cao had yet to occupy Jing Province. When I heard about what had happened—perhaps the only worse event that could have happened would have been if Liu Bei had been captured and executed by Cao Cao—I had no idea what our next step would be, but Master calmly said, "It's all right. Liu Bei commanded Guan Yu to bring several hundred warships to Jiangling; moreover, the Grand Administrator of Jiangxia, Liu Qi, has around ten thousand soldiers under his command. The warships and Liu Qi's troops are intact—this is better than nothing."

'Subsequently, Master offered Liu Bei General Sun's condolences on Liu Biao's passing, then discussed the present situation with Liu Bei and enquired about his plans. Liu Bei said that he was friends with the Grand Administrator of Cangwu, Wu Ju, and was thinking of taking refuge with him. Master then said that General Sun was intelligent and benevolent, respects the virtuous and treats scholars with courtesy, that the heroes of the Southland have all joined his cause, and that with the six commandries, keen soldiers and abundant provisions, he would definitely achieve great outcomes. He then proposed that Liu Bei send a confidant east as envoy to agree to work together, saying that Wu Ju had ordinary ability, was far away, and would be surmounted by another before long. Liu Bei was elated and dispatched his advisor, Zhuge Jin's younger brother Zhuge Liang, with Master to meet General Sun, while he crossed the Han River to Xiakou.[1]

'At Chaisang, we learnt that Cao Cao had sent General Sun a letter saying, "Recently, under an imperial mandate, I acted against criminals, leading the army south, and Liu Cong surrendered. Today, I lead a navy of eight hundred thousand, in preparation for a hunting expedition with you, General, in Wu." The officials present at Chaisang were terrified. General Sun held a meeting with his officials late into the day; when Master returned, he said that all the officials, except him, had advised General Sun to surrender to Cao Cao.

'Master said that I mustn't leave out any details in the next part to spare him embarrassment when telling it to you,' Cheng Zhao informs us. Qing'er and I perk up our ears at these words. 'Master said that he remained silent during the assembly, but when General Sun went to change his attire, Master chased General Sun to the roof to speak with him,' Cheng Zhao recounts. Qing'er and I stifle a snort of laughter, grasping why Zijing had instructed Cheng Zhao not to omit any details—'changing attire' is a euphemism for going to the privy. 'He told General Sun, "I listened to the assembly's discussion just now. What they suggest will mislead you; it is not worth discussing with them on a matter of such grave importance. At this moment, I can surrender to Cao Cao, but you, General, cannot. Why is that so? If I surrender to Cao Cao, he will return me to my place of origin, judge what rank I deserve, and in the worst case I can be a lowly official and ride an ox cart, lead some petty officials, mingle in academic circles, and slowly be promoted to an official in charge of a province or commandry. If you, General, surrender to Cao Cao, where can you go? I hope that you will make the right decision early, and pay no heed to what the crowd says." Master said that Protector of the Army Zhou would have his hide for his audacity, although I didn't quite understand what he meant'—observing my smile, Cheng Zhao comprehends that it is an inside joke between Zijing and me—'but it was worth it: General Sun told Master that he did not wish to surrender and that he would contemplate how best to strike against Cao Cao. Subsequently, Zhuge Liang also had an audience with General Sun, advising him that if the Southland joined forces with Liu Bei, they could defeat Cao Cao.

'Master advised General Sun to recall Protector of the Army Zhou, who had been dispatched to Poyang. When Protector of the Army Zhou returned, General Sun had one last meeting with his officials. Again, the officials advised General Sun to surrender, saying that now that Cao Cao had occupied Jing Province and seized Liu Biao's warships, we no longer have the Great River as a natural barrier. Protector of the Army Zhou gainsaid them, saying that even supposing that the north has been pacified and Cao Cao had naught about which to worry in his rear, and could afford to fight an extended battle with us, he would still have difficulty dealing with our navy, what more so at present when the north has yet to be pacified, with Ma Chao and Han Sui to the west of Tong Pass causing trouble to him. He argued that by abandoning their steeds and conducting a naval battle, Cao Cao's army was putting themselves at a disadvantage, and that not being accustomed to the climate here, they would surely be plagued with illnesses due to the chilly winter and their fatigue. He then requested to lead thirty thousand elite troops to Xiakou, assuring General Sun that he would defeat Cao Cao.

'General Sun, invigorated by Protector of the Army Zhou's words, drew his sword and sheared off a corner of his desk, saying, "Whoever dares to speak again of surrendering to Cao Cao will be as this desk!"

'I heard from Master that Protector of the Army Zhou spoke with General Sun later that night and analysed Cao Cao's true military strength, saying that Cao Cao should only have one hundred and fifty to one hundred and sixty thousand northern troops, who are by now fatigued, and should only have obtained seventy to eighty thousand troops from Liu Biao, most of them who are apprehensive about serving him.

'General Sun then appointed Protector of the Army Zhou and General Cheng Pu as Left and Right Field Marshals[2] respectively, each in charge of ten thousand men, and Master as Colonel who Assists the Army[3], to meet up with Liu Bei to defend against Cao Cao.

'When he departed, Master sent me back to update you on the situation. I wonder how the army is now...' Cheng Zhao finishes.

Qing'er and I thank Cheng Zhao for recounting the events that transpired in Jing Province and Chaisang to us before falling silent, our thoughts on the upcoming battle. For all that has been said and done, the actual battle has yet to begin. I do not know how to assess an army's strengths and weaknesses or formulate battle strategies. But I believe in Zijing and Protector of the Army Zhou, and if they have confidence that we shall win this battle, then I too believe that we shall be victorious.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] Xiakou literally means the mouth of the Xia River. The Xia River merges with the Han River in what used to be Jiangxia province, thus the last stretch of the Han River is also known as the Xia River, while the upper portion of the Han River from Mianyang to the intersection with the Xia River is also known as the Mian River; thus the places Hankou 汉口 (mouth of the Han River), Miankou 沔口 (mouth of the Mian River), Xiakou 夏口 (mouth of the Xia River) and Lukou 鲁口 (mouth of the Han river at the foot of Mount Lu) all referred to the same location.

[2] 左右都督。

[3] 赞军校尉。

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	15. Fourteen: AD 209

**Fourteen**

**Fourteenth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 209**

Following the army's impressive victory at Wulin[1], the townsmen have lined the streets to welcome the first batch of soldiers back to Wu. The families of the commanders have gathered at General Sun's residence, where General Sun has assembled his generals to receive Zijing, who is leading this batch of soldiers.

At last, the procession stops before the General's residence. As Zijing prepares to pay his respects, General Sun dismounts from his horse and exchanges greetings with Zijing. A buzz goes through the crowd—it is a great honour for a lord to dismount to receive a subject. General Sun, hearing the assemblage's murmurs, chuckles, 'Zijing, I have dismounted from my horse to welcome you. Is that sufficient prominence for you?'

'No,' Zijing swiftly responds.

The crowd quietens instantly, and although I am confident that Zijing means no disrespect, I cannot help but wonder what he has planned up his sleeve. The generals proceed to take their place within the main hall while their families watch from the side, all of us waiting expectantly for an explanation from Zijing. Finally, slowly raising his whip, Zijing elaborates, 'When Your Excellency's power and virtue stretches across the four seas and Your Excellency comes with a padded carriage to summon me—that shall be adequate prominence for me.' General Sun gapes momentarily, then laughs and applauds.

Later, when Zijing returns home after reporting on the battle, I banter, 'You're a hopeless admirer of Emperor Guangwu.'

'Is it that obvious?' Zijing blushingly asks.

'Formerly, when you asked Protector of the Army Zhou who was greater, you mentioned Dukes Huan and Wen and Emperor Guangwu, but not Emperor Gao. Later, when Protector of the Army Zhou persuaded you to stay, he quoted Ma Yuan's words and not those of any other. Today, you imitated Deng Yu's[2] reply to Emperor Guangwu. Isn't it sufficiently obvious, "General" Lu?' I tease him.

When Deng Yu, who later became Prime Minister to Emperor Guangwu, sought out Guangwu, who had then yet to ascend the throne, Guangwu asked him, 'I have the authority to appoint officials. Did you come from afar to obtain a commission?' Deng Yu replied, 'That is not my wish.' Guangwu responded, 'In that case, what do you wish to do?' Deng Yu replied, 'I wish only that your power and virtue may stretch across the four seas, and that I may contribute the little I have to offer, so that my name and accomplishments may be recorded in the annals of history.' Subsequently, Deng Yu analysed the situation and predicted that Emperor Gengshi would eventually fall, and proposed that Guangwu establish himself as Emperor. Guangwu was extremely pleased, and instructed his subordinates to address Deng Yu as 'General Deng'.

Zijing smiles. 'Lu Boyan perceived the same[3],' he notes.

'Lu Boyan?' I enquire.

'Remember that when you first came to Wu, you remarked upon how young yet mature the leader of the Lu clan was, and how the older youth who so ably assisted him had yet to come of age also? That older youth was Lu Boyan,' Zijing elucidates. 'General Sun appointed him Commandant of Haichang agricultural colony. In the four years he has been there, he encouraged and oversaw farming after the county was afflicted by drought, recruited the fugitives in Wu, Kuaiji and Danyang commandries and quelled the Shanyue bandits there. Gongjin was so impressed by his achievements that he specially summoned him to Chibi to assist me, wishing for me to observe him further. This young man will achieve more than me—his future knows no limits.'

'I'd love to meet him someday,' I remark, enthralled by Zijing's glowing description. 'Oh yes, how is it that Qing'er had a copy of the _Canon of Supreme Mystery_[4] with her when she came home with you?' I enquire.

'Before coming back, we went to Qiongji Lake[5]; it so happened that Boyan was also taking his clan nephews Kai and Yin around the lake. Kai is the same age as Qing'er, while Yin is a few years younger, thus Boyan and I let them talk together while we conversed. Qing'er said that Lu Kai had told her that his clan granduncle, Master Lu[6], had recently obtained a copy of the _Canon of Supreme Mystery_ from Cheng Qi of Liang[7] and that granduncle and grandnephew were extremely interested in studying this work; he gave Qing'er this copy to study if she would like to do so,' Zijing explains.

'Qing'er has the least patience when it comes to the _Book of Changes_,' I comment. 'What a surprise that Lu Kai managed to get her interested in the _Canon of Supreme Mystery_!'

'In her eschewal of the _Book of Changes_, she's quite like General Sun,' Zijing laughs.

I stare at Zijing. Perhaps he has yet to realise it, but it takes a great friendship for one to be so familiar with one's lord.

'This morning, when you answered "no", all were startled, except the General,' I note, giving Zijing a firm gaze.

Zijing understands at what I am hinting, for he replies, 'For a lord to understand a subject so well—what more could a subject ask for? Whatever happens in the future, I shall not regret coming to the Southland.'

'And nor shall I,' I tell him.

Then, hand-in-hand, we make our way to the study to join Qing'er in attempting to unravel the puzzle that is the _Canon of Supreme Mystery_.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] During the battle of Chibi, Cao Cao's army was stationed at Wulin, along the north bank of the Yangtze River, while Sun Quan's and Liu Bei's armies were stationed at Chibi, about 160 _li_ downriver from Wulin along the south bank of the Yangtze River.

[2] Deng Yu was Prime Minister to Emperor Guangwu. Before Liu Xiu became Emperor, Deng Yu, hearing that Liu Xiu had been commissioned by Emperor Gengshi to pacify the territory north of the Yellow River, mounted his horse and crossed the Yellow River, finally catching up with Liu Xiu at Ye. Liu Xiu was delighted when he saw Deng Yu, and asked him, 'I have the authority to appoint officials. Did you come from afar to obtain a commission?' Deng Yu replied, 'That is not my wish.' Liu Xiu responded, 'In that case, what do you wish to do?' Deng Yu replied, 'I wish only that your power and virtue may stretch across the four seas, and that I may contribute the little I have to offer, so that my name and accomplishments may be recorded in the annals of history.' Liu Xiu laughed and retained Deng Yu to discuss with him. Deng Yu analysed the situation and predicted that Emperor Gengshi would eventually fall, and proposed that Liu Xiu establish himself as Emperor. Liu Xiu was extremely pleased, and instructed his subordinates to address Deng Yu as 'General Deng'.

[3] This incident is related in my story _Lu Xun—Thirteen Perspectives_.

[4] 《太玄经》。 A work by Yang Xiong of the Former Han dynasty, inspired by and based upon the _Book of Changes_.

[5] 琼姬湖。Now known as Jinji Lake in Suzhou.

[6] That is, Lu Xun's clan uncle Lu Ji. Also the young and mature leader of the Lu clan mentioned above. Lu Ji is introduced in my stories _Lu Xun—Thirteen Perspectives_ and _Those Days in Wuchang_.

[7] 陆绩《述玄》曰：绩昔尝见同郡邹邠字伯岐与邑人书，叹扬子云所述《太玄》，连推求《玄》本，不能得也。镇南将军刘景升遣梁国成奇修好鄙州，奇将《玄》经自随，时虽幅写一通，年尚暗稚，甫学《书》、《毛诗》，王谊人事，未能深索玄道真，故不为也。后数年，专精读之半岁，间粗觉其意，于是草创注解未能也。章陵宋仲子为作《解诂》，后奇复衔命寻盟，仲子以所解付奇，与安远将军彭城张子布，绩得览焉。仲子之思虑诚为深笃，然玄道广远，淹废历载，师读断绝，难可一备，故往往有违本错误。绩智意岂能弘裕，顾圣人有所不知，匹夫误有所达，加缘先王询于刍荛之谊，故遂卒有所述，就以仲子《解》为本，其合于道者，因仍其说，其失者，因释而正之。所以不复为一解，欲令学者瞻览彼此，论其曲直，故合联之尔。夫《玄》之大义，揲蓍之谓，而仲子失其旨归，休咎之占，靡所取定，虽得文间义说，大体乖矣。《书》曰：「若网在纲，有条而弗紊。」今纲不正，欲弗紊，不可得已。绩不敢苟好著作以虚誉也庶合道真，使《玄》不为后世所尤而已。

昔扬子云述《玄》经，而刘歆观之，谓曰：「雄空自苦，今学经者有禄利，然尚不能明《易》，又如《玄》何？吾恐后人用覆酱瓿。」雄笑而不应。雄卒，大司空王邑、纳言严尤闻雄死，谓桓谭曰：「子常称扬雄书，岂能传于后世乎？」谭曰：「必传。顾君与谭不及见也。」班固赞叙雄事曰：「凡人贵远贱近，亲见扬雄禄位容貌不能动人，故轻其书。扬子云之言，文谊至深，论不诡于圣人，若使遭遇时君，更阅贤智，为所称善，则必度越诸子矣。自雄之没，至今四十余年，其《法言》大行，而《玄》终未显。」又张平子与崔子玉书曰：「乃者以朝贺明日披读《太玄经》，知子云特极阴阳之数也，以其满汎故，故时人不务此，非特传记之属，心实与《五经》拟，汉家得二百岁卒乎，所以作兴者之数其道必显，一代常然之符也。《玄》四百岁其兴乎！竭己精思以揆其义，更使人难论阴阳之事。足下累世穷道极微，子孙必命世不绝，且幅写一通，藏之以待能者。」绩论数君所云，知扬子云《太玄》无疆也。歆云经将覆没，犹《法言》而今显扬，歆之虑事于是为漏。固曰「《法言》大行而《玄》终未显」，固虽云终不必其废，有愈于歆。谭云「必传，顾谭与君不及见也」，而《玄》果传，谭所思过固远矣。平子云汉之四百其兴乎，汉元至今四百年矣，其道大显，处期甚効，厥迹速，其最复优乎！且以歆《历谱》之隐奥，班固《汉书》之渊弘，桓谭《新论》之深远，尚不能镜照《玄》经废兴之数，况夫王邑、严尤之伦乎！览平子书令子玉深藏以待能者，子玉为世大儒，平子嫌不能理，但令深藏，益明《玄》经之为神妙。虽平子焯亮其道，处其炽兴之期，人之材意相倍如此。雄《解难》曰：「师旷之调钟，俟知音之在后；孔子作《春秋》，冀君子之将睹。」信哉斯言，于是乎验。

雄受气纯和，韬真含道，通敏叡达，钩深致远，建立《玄》经，与圣人同趣。虽周公繇大《易》，孔子修《春秋》，不能是过。论其所述，终年不能尽其美也。考之古今，宜曰圣人。昔孔子在衰周之时，不见深识，或遭困苦，谓之佞人，列国智士，称之达者，不曰圣人，唯弟子中言其圣耳。逮至孟轲、孙卿之徒及汉世贤人君子，咸并服德归美，谓之圣人，用《春秋》以为王法，故遂隆崇，莫有非毁。扬子云亦生衰乱之世，虽不见用，智者识焉。桓谭谓之「绝伦」，称曰圣人。其事与孔子相似，又述《玄》经。平子处其将兴之期，果如其言。若玄道不应天合神，平子无以知其行数。若平子瞽言，期应不宜効验如合符契也。作而应天，非圣如何？昔《诗》称「母氏圣善」，《多方》曰：「惟圣罔念作狂，惟狂克念作圣」，《洪范》曰：「睿作圣」，孟轲谓柳下惠作圣人。由是言之，人之受性聪明纯淑，无所系亥，顺天道，履仁谊，因可谓之圣人，何常之有乎！世不达圣贤之数，谓圣人如鬼神而非人类，岂不远哉！凡人贱近而贵远，闻绩所云，其笑必矣，冀值识者，有以察焉。

Lu Ji's _About the Canon of Supreme Mystery_ reads: 'In the past, [I] frequently saw Zou Bin, styled Boqi, of the same commandry corresponding with others of the same county, exclaiming about Yang Ziyun's _Canon of Supreme Mystery_. I repeatedly requested for a copy of the book, but was unable to obtain it. When General who Suppresses the South Liu Jingsheng dispatched Cheng Qi of Liang kingdom to establish good relations with my province (Yang Province), Qi brought a copy of the _Canon of Supreme Mystery_ with him. At that time, although I made myself a copy, I was still young and just studying the _Book of Documents_ and the Mao version of the _Book of Odes_ and learning about the affairs of men, and was unable to study the truth behind the arcane. Many years later, I focussed my energies on it for half a year and only roughly understood its meaning, hence I was unable to draft any annotations. Song Zhongzi of Zhangling made annotations, and when Qi later made another journey to form an alliance, Zhongzi entrusted Qi with his annotations to pass to General who Pacifies the Far Zhang Zibu, thus [I] was able to see them.' (A translation of the remainder of the text, which is concerned with Lu Ji's opinion of Song Zhong's (Song Zhongzi) annotations and the _Canon of Supreme Mystery_, has been omitted.)

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	16. Fifteen: AD 209

**Fifteen**

**Fourteenth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 209**

To celebrate the army's victory at Chibi, General Sun is hosting an outdoor reception in the gardens of his residence for the families of the commanders.

'This is the General who Exterminates Renegades' daughter with Lady Qiao,' Zijing introduces Qing'er and me to a vivacious girl about Qing'er's age who had grinned widely upon seeing him.

'Uncle Lu, Aunt, Elder Sister Qing,' the young Lady greets us. 'Just call me Xian'er.'

'Lady, would that not be lacking in propri—' I begin, only for Zijing to grasp my hand and tell me with a smile, 'Just follow what Xian'er says. This is the way she is with everyone.'

'All right then,' I reply. 'Xian'er,' I greet young Sun Xian.

'Elder Sister Qing, do you enjoy studying the _Book of Changes_?' Sun Xian enquires of Qing'er, seeing the copy of the _Canon of Supreme Mystery_ in Qing'er's hand.

'Not at all, but a friend of mine is interested in studying the _Canon of Supreme Mystery_, so I thought I'd take a look at it. Though, I don't understand it at all,' Qing'er comments. 'But then, neither do Father and Mother,' she adds playfully. 'Father says that after I am more familiar with the history books, he will guide me through _Sunzi_[1] and the _Six Secret Teachings_[2].'

'So does my tutor!' Sun Xian replies.

While the two of them enthusiastically discuss the books they have studied, I chat with the younger Lady Qiao, who is pregnant with her second child. Customarily, only wives, not concubines, are invited to such a gathering; however, after Master Zhou's wife passed away, he did not remarry, and gradually Lady Qiao was treated with the respect due to a wife, thus her presence today. After we have dined, the younger Lady Qiao introduces me to her sister.

'I heard from my brother-in-law that you once met my husband,' the elder Lady Qiao says.

'The General who Exterminates Renegades paid me a visit shortly after my daughter Qing'er was born,' I explain. Gazing at Sun Xian, I comment, 'Xian'er has inherited his temperament.'

'My husband did not live to see our son Shao'er born. When I gave birth to Xian'er, he lamented, "It seems that the Heavens have not fated for me, Sun Ce, to have a son. No matter—I shall raise her to be every bit the equal of a son of the Sun family!" Thus, I let Xian'er to have the same education as Shao'er,' Lady Qiao describes cordially.

Later, General Sun, his wife Lady Xu, concubine Lady Bu, sister Lady Sun, the ladies Qiao, Zijing and I are seated together discussing the people around us.

'Who do you think Xian'er most resembles?' General Sun asks.

'Of course she's most like me—I teach her horse riding, swordplay and archery!' Lady Sun proclaims.

'It's a miracle that she hasn't been led astray by you!' General Sun ribs. 'In my opinion, she's most like Gongjin: insightful, capable, candid, resolute, broad-minded, amiable and quick to laughter. Sister-in-law, Gongjin isn't around to give his opinion; what do you think?' he asks the younger Lady Qiao.

Lady Qiao smiles. 'I think she's most like her tutor, Kan Derun,' she says. 'Studious, a quick learner, delving deeply into what she studies, principled, prudent, kind and modest. Elder Sister, what do you think?'

The elder Lady Qiao contemplates her response. 'From what I have seen and heard from my two brothers-in-law[3], I think Xian'er resembles Colonel Lu. I hear that Colonel Lu's interest lies in politics and strategy; nevertheless, he does not abandon the Classics, and is never without a book in his hand. He always plans for the long term, and his actions sometimes surprise others, but he always knows what he is doing. Like Colonel Lu, Xian'er also loves making friends, and is generous to those around her.'

We meditate upon Lady Qiao's answer for several seconds. By my side, Zijing's face is red, embarrassed at being the centre of attention. Perceiving Zijing's discomfiture, General Sun quips, 'I'll keep all this in mind when arranging a marriage for Xian'er!'

We laugh, and the topic of conversation turns to yet another person in the garden.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] That is, _The Art of War_ by Sun Wu.

[2] 《六韬》。A treatise on civil and military strategy traditionally attributed to Lü Shang, the Grand Duke of Qi, but dated by modern historians to the Warring States period.

[3] That is, Sun Quan and Zhou Yu. In Chinese, Lady Qiao would refer to Sun Quan and Zhou Yu by the distinct terms 小叔 and 妹夫 respectively. I have had to alter the wording to circumvent the lack of a similar distinction in English.

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	17. Sixteen: AD 209

**Sixteen**

**Fourteenth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 209**

'Suzi, how is Lady Sun?' Zijing enquires upon my return home.

_'General Sun intends to wed his younger sister to Liu Bei to strengthen relations between them,' Zijing informs me with a heavy countenance upon returning from General Sun's residence. After the Battle of Chibi, Protector of the Army Zhou and General who Eradicates Bandits_[1]_ Cheng Pu led the army in attacking Nan Commandry, while Liu Bei campaigned to retake the commandries of Changsha, Guiyang, Lingling and Wuling in southern Jing Province. After Liu Biao's eldest son Liu Qi passed away, the officials in Jing Province recommended Liu Bei to be its Protector. Liu Bei's growing strength should not be underestimated._

_I look up from my chores sharply, stunned by this news. 'Wed his younger sister to Liu Bei?' I repeat to confirm the news. Seeing Zijing remain silent, I comment, 'Lady Sun is only twenty, while Liu Bei is almost fifty. At Changban, he abandoned his wife and children in order to escape. If Lady Sun marries him, her future will be destroyed.' Clutching at a straw, I enquire, 'Did the General seek Protector of the Army Zhou's opinion on this matter?'_

_'Gongjin hopes that Lady Sun can act according to circumstances, convince Liu Bei and his followers to act in the interests of the Southland and transmit information about the situation in Liu Bei's camp,' Zijing replies flatly._

_'Lady Sun's aspiration is to go on the battlefield like her father and brothers and overcome rivals openly in battle, not to act as a mole for the Southland. She will not do it willingly,' I remark._

_Zijing sighs deeply. 'It has been nine years since the General who Exterminates Renegades passed away. Since then, Cao Cao defeated Yuan Shao and his sons and gained control of the north, whereas we only overcame Huang Zu and gained control of the southern half of Jiangxia Commandry last year; now Gongjin is still contending with Cao Ren at Jiangling for Nan Commandry. Gongjin is becoming impatient: he doesn't know when he will be able to achieve the General who Exterminates Renegades' goal of controlling all of China under the Great River, then conquering the north. He feels that if the sons of the Sun family can make sacrifices for the Southland, then so can the daughters,' he elucidates. He gazes lengthily at me, mutely apologising for being unable to alter the situation._

This morning, a day after being informed about Lady Sun's impending marriage, a messenger from General Sun's residence arrived requesting my presence urgently, saying that after learning that she was to be married to Liu Bei, Lady Sun chased her maidservants out, locked herself within her room and smashed all the furnishings within, and refused to see anybody except the General who Exterminates Renegades' wife, her third brother Sun Yi's widow and me, threatening to cause harm to herself if anybody else attempted to force her door.

'She cried for the entire day, continually asking us whether we would be willing to marry Liu Bei if we stood in her shoes,' I relate to Zijing, sighing. 'There was nothing we could do to console her—admittedly, how could we if our answer too was "no"?

'Eventually, it was she who consoled herself. She said that she would marry Liu Bei under one condition: that General Sun promise her that when he arranged marriages for his nieces, he would not use them merely as tools to strengthen relationships with the prominent families of the Southland. She said that she was not so naïve as to imagine that their marriages could be free of political considerations whatsoever, but she wanted the General to promise that he would give due consideration to their happiness. She made the three of us be witnesses to the General's promise,' I finish, no longer able to hold back my tears.

Zijing holds me in a tight embrace, rubbing my back soothingly. When my tears have stopped, he looks me in the eye and states, 'I promise that I will not let Qing'er's marriage be simply about strengthening ties between families.'

Even after all these years, I never cease to be touched by Zijing's consideration. Tears fill my eyes again, but they are tears of gratitude this time. A woman's life should not merely be about her family, but it is a woman's fortune indeed to marry a good husband...

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 荡寇中郎将。


	18. Seventeen: AD 210

**Seventeen**

**Fifteen Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 210**

Returning home after the conference with Liu Bei at General Sun's residence, Zijing is uncommonly ruminative. Perceiving my questioning gaze, he solemnly informs me, 'I advised General Sun to lend Nan, Linjiang and Wuling Commandries to Liu Bei.'

_'Liu Bei's purpose in coming to Jingcheng_[1]_ is surely to request to borrow Nan, Linjiang and Wuling Commandries on the pretext that the portion of land below the Great River that Gongjin split for him is insufficient for settlement, whereas his true intention is to use them as a springboard for attacking Bashu and Xiangyang,' Zijing elucidates to me as we lie in bed. After Protector of the Army Zhou conquered Nan Commandry, General Sun promoted him to Lieutenant-General and Grand Administrator of Nan Commandry, and gave him the four countries of Xiajuan, Hanchang and Liuyang in Changsha and Zhouling in Nan Commandry as fief. General Zhou split the portion of Nan Commandry below the Great River for Liu Bei as Protector of Jing Province, with Liu Bei making his headquarters at the mouth of the You River, which he renamed Gong'an._

_'Liu Bei is a hero of our time,' Zijing remarks. 'There are two options in dealing with him: either we eliminate him, or we permit his strength to grow so that he will also take on part of the burden of defending against Cao Cao. Gongjin believes that with the Great River as a natural barrier, we can defend against Cao Cao alone, but it is too dangerous. Even if we had not only Jing Province, but also the whole of Yi Province under our control, still it would be a struggle to guard against Cao Cao: whether in terms of population or development, we would still not be able to compare with the north, and the need to defend on several fronts would diminish our strength. With two parties, there will be constant conflict and the weaker will be at a disadvantage, but with three parties, there is the opportunity for cooperation and periods of peace. Thus, we cannot eliminate Liu Bei, but must instead allow his strength to grow._

_'If we always take it upon ourselves to defend what is arduous to defend and which we can temporarily do without instead of leaving the undertaking to Liu Bei because we wish to establish our ascendancy over him, then we would simply be acting as a shield for him,' Zijing finishes. His hesitation to state his conclusion is in stark contrast with our usual discussions, and I grasp the cause for his concern: while, at the very least, he could be certain that General Zhou would be of the same mind as him in standing up to Cao Cao's army, it is unclear if any official of the Southland will concur with what he intends to propose now._

_'You judge that the benefits of lending Liu Bei the three commandries now outweigh the difficulty in recovering them later on?' I question. Since receiving the news that Liu Bei is journeying to Jingcheng, Zijing has been intently scrutinising a map of the realm. In this era, it is every man for himself—who can say if Liu Bei will keep the promises he makes?_

_'Given Liu Bei's ability, he will be able to take Yi Province from Liu Zhang within five years. After Liu Bei has taken Yi Province, Cao Cao, wary of him, will undoubtedly crush Zhang Lu to take control of neighbouring Hanzhong. At that time, even if Liu Bei is unwilling to return the commandries, he will be forced to make a compromise so as not to face both Cao Cao's and our forces at the same time,' Zijing analyses. He pauses momentarily, and when he resumes, I observe that he has not mentioned the compromise he has in mind. 'Moreover, once Liu Bei has entered Yi Province, his forces will be split due to the need to defend on several fronts. Cao Cao will shift his sights to Liu Bei due to his growing might, and we shall able to recover the commandries as they confront each other. Of course, it would be preferable if Liu Bei is able to conquer Yong and even Liang Provinces and freely returns us the commandries. But even if that is not the case, how much we should be able to grow and develop in ten years with an ally and without Cao Cao constantly breathing down our neck!'_

_In the years I have been married to Zijing, I have never doubted his foresight. If matters turn out as Zijing predicts, then this is indubitably a wise course of action. However, it requires much patience and appears to be far more advantageous to Liu Bei than to us. Will General Sun and the officials of the Southland be able to accept it?_

'Liu Bei declared that as Protector of Jing Province, he would like to borrow jurisdiction of the province and its seat of government, so as to be able to settle migrants in order to facilitate development,' Zijing elaborates. 'I pounced on his words, repeating them for the stenographer, and enquiring whether he would indeed return _all_ of Jing Province in future if we were to lend it to him.' He pauses to let the emphasis sink in. Zijing is usually not one to play word games, but I understand that this opportunity was too good to pass up—so _this_ is the proposition that Zijing wished to make to General Sun and Liu Bei: lending Nan, Linjiang and Wuling Commandries to Liu Bei so that he may conquer Yi Province and set his sights on the north, in exchange for the entirety of Jing Province in the future! So long as Liu Bei is not content with only the three commandries in southern Jing Province, he has to agree to this proposal; thus, whether or not Liu Bei is willing to hand over Jing Province to us in the future, he will have conceded ownership of Jing Province to us.

'How did General Sun respond to your plan?' I enquire.

'After the conference with Liu Bei, General Sun showed me confidential memorials from Gongjin and Lü Fan advising him to confine Liu Bei in Wu. Gongjin said that Liu Bei is a person of fierce ambition and has as generals Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, who are like bears and tigers; he will surely not submit and allow himself to be controlled for long. He advised the General to build a grand residence for Liu Bei in Wu and lavish him with beautiful women and rare playthings so that he would be surrounded by sensual pleasures, while separating Guan Yu and Zhang Fei and allowing him to lead them into battle, saying that the goal of controlling all of the realm under the Great River and then conquering the north can be achievedin this manner. He fears that sharing our territory with Liu Bei and allowing the three of them to act in concert near our border is akin to a flood dragon coming into contact with water[2], no longer confined to a pond. I advised General Sun that he should not do so, saying that if we were to do so and the Southland were in danger in the future, we would have no allies in defending against Cao Cao, and explained my rationale for wishing to lend Nan, Linjiang and Wuling Commandries to Liu Bei and my prediction of the state of affairs in the future. The General said that just as he had consulted me regarding Gongjin's memorial, he would need to confer with Gongjin regarding my proposal, and that he would respond to Liu Bei's request after coming to a suitable decision.'

'To what decision do you think the General will come?' I enquire.

Zijing smiles wryly. 'I have a feeling that the General will not follow Gongjin's advice, but neither will he adopt my proposal for now. However, not confining Liu Bei connotes that we have chosen not to eliminate him. Unless we are able to gain control of all of China under the Great River, sooner or later we should form an alliance with him. When there is a change in the situation, I shall raise this plan to General Sun again,' he says, squeezing my hand firmly.

Before the battle of Chibi, Zijing predicted that there would be a shift in the balance of power between the warlords. This is only the beginning...

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] Sun Quan moved the seat of government from Wu County to Dantu, which he renamed Jingcheng ('capital city'), shortly after the battle of Chibi.

[2] 《管子·形势解第六十四》：蛟龙，水虫之神者也，乘于水，则神立，失于水，则神废。人主，天下之有威者也，得民则威立，失民则威废。蛟龙待得水而后立其神，人主待得民而后成其威，故曰：「蛟龙得水，而神可立也。」

Chapter 64, _Explanation of 'On Conditions and Circumstances'_ of _Guanzi_, an encyclopaedic compilation of Chinese philosophical materials named after the statesman and philosopher Guan Zhong, Prime Minister to Duke Huan of Qi,says: The flood dragon is the divine spirit among water creatures. So long as it rides on the water, its divine nature is maintained. But when it is deprived of water, its divine nature fades away. The ruler of men holds a position of awe in the [human] world. So long as he retains [control over] the people, his awesomeness fades away. The flood dragon depends on having water to maintain its divine nature. The ruler of men depends on gaining [control over] the people to achieve his awe-inspiring position. Thus it is said: 'So long as the flood dragon has water, its divine nature can be maintained.'

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	19. Eighteen: AD 210

**Eighteen**

**Fifteenth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 210**

'Gongjin, how is your infected wound healing?' Zijing enquires of Master Zhou, who has come to Jingcheng to present General Sun with a master plan to conquer the Shu territory and occupy Hanzhong with General who Exerts Power[1] Sun Yu, and is presently paying Zijing and me a visit at our home. Master Zhou contended that with Cao Cao having just suffered a setback at Chibi and subsequently failed to retain Jing Province, he faces many internal concerns and is currently unable to go into battle with us, thus this is a singular opportunity to first conquer Yi Province and then, leaving General Sun Yu to guard Shu and form an alliance with Ma Chao, attack Cao Cao and take down the north together with General Sun. Earlier, when contesting for Jiangling, the seat of government of Nan Commandry, Master Zhou had been struck by a stray arrow and the serious injury had forced him to retreat temporarily. 'You musn't drink too much today,' Zijing cautions Master Zhou as I pour wine into winged cups[2] for the three of us.

'The wound is healing normally,' Master Zhou reassures us, stroking it with his hand. He toasts to our reunion, then comments, 'Zijing, Liu Bei is not a simple person. It would have been safer to confine him in Wu than to count on him to be an ally in future.'

'Gongjin, do you believe that your plan to separate Guan Yu and Zhang Fei from Liu Bei by building a grand residence for him and lavishing him with women and playthings would have succeeded?' Zijing rejoins.

'Not everybody is as constant as you and your hero Emperor Guangwu,' Master Zhou teases. When Emperor Guangwu was still a commoner and taking refuge in Xinye, he heard of Yin Lihua, a local beauty. Later, when he was pursuing his studies in Chang'an, he watched the Bearer of the Gilded Mace[3] command a force of two hundred cavalry and five hundred and twenty pikemen in patrolling outside the palaces. Impressed by his power and grandeur, Guangwu exclaimed, 'If one is an official, one should be the Bearer of the Gilded Mace; if one takes a wife, one should marry Yin Lihua.'[4] Later, when he was a general under Emperor Gengshi, he indeed married Yin Lihua. After Deng Yu proposed that he establish himself as emperor, Guangwu entered into a political marriage with Guo Shengtong, the niece of Liu Yang, the Prince of Zhending, who led an army of more than a hundred thousand, in order to obtain Liu Yang's support. Nevertheless, he remained constant to Yin Lihua, and initially wished to make her Empress; Lady Yin declined as she had not yet borne a son, whereas Lady Guo had. Later, Empress Guo's jealousy and complaints caused Emperor Guangwu to demote her and appoint Yin Lihua as Empress. However, Lady Guo did not suffer the unfortunate fate of other empresses who had been demoted; instead, Emperor Guangwu continued to treat her well and even promoted her second son, younger brother and cousin. In addition to Empress Yin and Lady Guo, Emperor Guangwu had only one other consort. 'Whether it was Duke Huan, Duke Wen or Emperor Gao, which of them could resist beautiful women and playthings? Nor will everybody be as influenced by your integrity and constancy as me,' he jokes.

'Gongjin, you feel that I underestimate Liu Bei, but perhaps you too do so. Besides, there was Zhang Liang to admonish Emperor Gao[5]. During my final conversation with Zhuge Kongming at Chibi, I asked him whether, after half a lifetime of hardship, Liu Bei would be content to be Protector of a province, defending his territory but not expanding it, like Liu Biao and Liu Zhang. Kongming said that it would take far more than a wife and twenty teams of four horses to satisfy Liu Bei, and that in the improbable event that Liu Bei was satisfied, any one of he, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun would be ready to make Liu Bei drunk and carry him away. Of course, removing all weapons in his vicinity before he awoke,[6]' Zijing recounts, doing his best to keep a straight face as he approaches the end of the tale.

Master Zhou and I snigger indecorously: this is a famous anecdote involving Duke Wen of Jin before he became Duke of Jin, with the difference that when Duke Wen awoke, he seized a spear and ran after his uncle Zifan, who had masterminded his abduction. After we have collected ourselves, Master Zhou resumes his line of thought. 'Leaving aside the issue that we require Nan and Linjiang Commandries in order to attack Yi Province and Xiangyang, you manifestly realise the extent of Liu Bei's ambition and recognise that he is unlikely to return what he borrows. Unquestionably, lending Nan, Linjiang and Wuling Commandries is a patent symbol that we are forming an alliance with Liu Bei and will deter Cao Cao from easily going into battle with us; moreover, Liu Bei will be able to collaborate with us in jointly attacking Cao Cao in future. However, it was a struggle to take Nan Commandry from Cao Ren; will it not be the same if we have to retake Jing Province by force from Liu Bei in future?' he poses.

Zijing smiles satirically. 'You know the answer better than I do. To its northeast, we have Jiangxia, while to its east, there is your fief in Nan Commandry and the part of Changsha Commandry under our control, forming a crescent around it. If you could not take Jing Province given this layout, then you would not be proposing to conquer Yi Province and attack the north. Admittedly, it will not be a piece of cake, but given the right timing, it will be possible to keep losses to a minimum. Moreover, there is a large fraction of aboriginal tribes in the commandries in southern Jing Province, making them difficult to control. If Liu Bei willingly hands over Jing Province to us in future, all is well and good; otherwise, if he intends to hold on to Jing Province, he will be helping us perform the thorny task of putting those commandries in order. Either way, it is a winning situation.

'Unless there is no better option, Liu Bei will not wish to fall out with us. Earlier during that conversation with Kongming, I asked him if he minded that I had invited Liu Bei to work with General Sun, hence pushing a portion of our burden to Liu Bei and entwining his future with that of the Southland from then on. Kongming responded by enquiring if _I_ minded that Liu Bei had agreed, so that he could push a portion of _his_ burden to us. With these two forthright sentences, we came to the understanding that we have to continue to work together to tackle a powerful foe like Cao Cao,' Zijing concludes.

Master Zhou smiles. 'Perhaps such candidness is contagious, just as in the case of Hua Yuan and Zifan[7]. I concede the point. Nevertheless, if General Sun is agreeable, I wish to attempt to take Yi Province and attack the north first. If I am unsuccessful in conquering Yi Province, then we shall deliberate your plan.'

Zijing clasps Master Zhou's hand firmly. 'Agreed,' he declares. 'I wish you success in this enterprise.'

For all their differences in opinion, the officials of the Southland only desire the best for her. So long as the Southland is blessed with strategists and generals of foresight, she shall thrive, whatever the difficulties we encounter.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 奋威将军。

[2] 耳杯，亦曰羽觞。

[3] 执金吾。The Bearer of the Guilded Mace was the chief of the Capital Guard.

[4] 《后汉书·卷十上·皇后纪第十上》：初，光武适新野，闻后美，心悦之。后至长安，见执金吾车骑甚盛，因叹曰：「仕宦当作执金吾，娶妻当得阴丽华。」

According to Empress Yin's biography in the _Book of Later Han_, Emperor Guangwu heard of Yin Lihua in Xinye before he went to Chang'an to pursue his studies. However, according to Emperor Guangwu's biography in the _Book of Later Han_, it appears that Emperor Guangwu went to Chang'an to pursue his studies before he took refuge in Xinye. In the text, I have followed the version in Empress Yin's biography.

[5] 《史记·卷五十五·世家第二十五·留侯世家》：沛公入秦宫，宫室帷帐狗马重宝妇女以千数，意欲留居之。樊哙谏沛公出舍，沛公不听。良曰：「夫秦为无道，故沛公得至此。夫为天下除残贼，宜缟素为资。今始入秦，即安其乐，此所谓『助桀为虐』。且『忠言逆耳利于行 ，毒药苦口利于病』，愿沛公听樊哙言。」沛公乃还军霸上。

Zhang Liang's biography in _Records of the Grand Historian_ reads: When the magistrate of Pei (that is, Liu Bang, Emperor Gao of Han: when Liu Bang was a fugitive, the people of his hometown of Pei County killed the magistrate of Pei, opened the city gates to welcome him back and elected him as the magistrate of Pei) entered the palace of Qin, he found halls and pavilions, dogs, horses, treasures, and waiting women by the thousand. He wanted to remain in the palace, but Fan Kuai advised him to leave the capital and camp in the field. When the magistrate of Pei refused to listen, Zhang Liang spoke up. 'It is because of Qin's violent and unprincipled ways that you have come this far. Now that you have freed the world of these tyrannical bandits it is proper that you should don the plain white garments of mourning as a pledge of your sympathy for the sufferings of the people. Heaving just entered the capital of Qin, if you were now to indulge yourself in its pleasures, this would be "helping the tyrant Jie (the last king of the Xia dynasty) to work his violence". Good advice is hard on the ears, but it profits the conduct just as good medicine, though bitter in the mouth, cures the sickness. I beg you to listen to Fan Kuai's counsel!' The magistrate of Pei accordingly returned and camped at Bashang.

[6] 《春秋左氏传·僖公二十三年》：﹝晋公子重耳﹞及齐，齐桓公妻之，有马二十乘，公子安之。从者以为不可。将行，谋于桑下。蚕妾在其上，以告姜氏。姜氏杀之，而谓公子曰：「子有四方之志，其闻之者吾杀之矣。」公子曰：「无之。」姜曰：「行也。怀与安，实败名。」公子不可。姜与﹝重耳之舅﹞子犯谋，醉而遣之。醒，以戈逐子犯。

The entry in the twenty-third year (637 BC) of Duke Xi (of the state of Lu during the Spring and Autumn period) in the _Commentary of Zuo_ to the _Spring and Autumn Annals_ reads: When [Chong'er, son of Duke Xian of Jin, who later became Duke Wen of Jin but who was at that time a fugitive of Jin] came to Qi, Duke Huan gave him a lady of his own surname to wife, and he had twenty teams of four horses each. He abandoned himself to the enjoyment of his position, but his followers were dissatisfied with it, determined to leave Qi, and consulted with him about what they should do under the shade of a mulberry tree. There happened to be upon the tree a girl of the harem, employed about silkworms, who overheard their deliberations, and reported them to the Lady Jiang, the prince's wife. Her mistress put her to death, and said to the prince, 'You wish to go again upon your travels. I have put to death one who overheard your design (meaning so to prevent the thing getting talked about).' The prince protested that he had no such purpose; but his wife said to him, 'Go. By cherishing me and reposing here, you are ruining your fame.' The prince refused to leave; and she then consulted with Zifan (the style name of Hu Yan, an uncle of Chong'er), made the prince drunk, and sent him off, his followers carrying him with them. When he awoke, he seized a spear, and ran after Zifan.

[7] 《春秋公羊传·宣公十五年》：﹝楚﹞庄王围宋，军有七日之粮尔，尽此不胜，将去而归尔。于是使司马子反乘堙而窥宋城，宋华元亦乘堙而出见之。司马子反曰：「子之国何如？」华元曰：「惫矣。」曰：「何如？」曰：「易子而食之，析骸而炊之。」司马子反曰：「嘻！甚矣惫！虽然，吾闻之也，围者柑马而秣之，使肥者应客，是何子之情也。」华元曰：「吾闻之，君子见人之厄则矜之，小人见人之厄则幸之。吾见子之君子也，是以告情于子也。」司马子反曰：「诺，勉之矣！吾军亦有七日之粮尔，尽此不胜，将去而归尔。」揖而去之，反于庄王。庄王曰：「何如？」司马子反曰：「惫矣！」曰：「何如？」曰：「易子而食之，析骸而炊之。」庄王曰：「嘻！甚矣惫！虽然，吾今取此然后而归尔。」司马子反曰：「不可。臣已告之矣，军有七日之粮尔。」庄王怒曰：「吾使子往视之，子曷为告之？」司马子反曰：「以区区之宋，犹有不欺人之臣，可以楚而无乎？是以告之也。」庄王曰：「诺。舍而止。…」

The entry in the fifteenth year (594 BC) of Duke Xuan (of the state of Lu during the Spring and Autumn period) in the _Commentary of Gongyang_ to the _Spring and Autumn Annals_ of Lu reads:

King Zhuang (of Chu) surrounded Song. The army was left with only seven days' worth of provisions; if they were unable to obtain victory before their provisions were spent, they would have to return. Thus, he sent Minister of War Zifan to climb a mount to observe the situation in the capital city of Song, and Hua Yuan of Song also climbed the mound to meet Zifan. Zifan enquired, 'How is your state?' Hua Yuan replied, 'Exhausted!' Zifan asked, 'To what extent?' Hua Yuan responded, 'We are exchanging our children and eating them, and splitting up their bones for fuel.' Minister of War Zifan commented, 'O, that is exhaustion indeed! Although, I hear that those who are surrounded gag their horses' with a wooden stick (thus preventing them from eating), and show only the fat ones to visitors; how is it that you divulge the truth to me?' Hua Yuan answered, 'I hear that a gentleman, seeing people in distress, takes pity on them, whereas a base person, seeing people in distress, takes delight in it. I perceive that you are a gentleman, hence disclose the truth to you.' Minister of War Zifan said, 'That being the case, defend bravely! My army is also only left with seven days' worth of provisions; if we cannot obtain victory before they are spent, we will have to return.' He bowed and departed to report to King Zhuang. King Zhuang enquired, 'How is the enemy?' Minister of War Zifan replied, 'They are exhausted!' The King asked, 'To what extent?' Minister of War Zifan responded, 'They are exchanging their children and eating them, and splitting up their bones for fuel.' King Zhuang commented, 'O, that is exhaustion indeed! In that case, I shall conquer Song today and then return.' Minister of War Zifan replied, 'That cannot be done. I have already informed them that our army is left with only seven days' worth of provisions.' King Zhuang angrily scolded, 'I commanded you to observe their situation, why did you instead tell them ours?' Minister of War Zifan replied, 'Song is a small state, yet it has ministers who do not lie; how could Chu not have the like? Thus I told them the truth.' King Zhuang said, 'All right then; I will not punish you. …'

For comparison, I include here the account given in the _Commentary of Zuo_:

《春秋左氏传·宣公十五年》：夏五月，楚师将去宋。申犀稽首于王之马前，曰：「毋畏知死而不敢废王命，王弃言焉。」王不能答。申叔时仆，曰：「筑室反耕者，宋必听命。」从之。宋人惧，使华元夜入楚师，登子反之床，起之曰：「寡君使元以病告，曰：『敝邑易子而食，析骸以爨。虽然，城下之盟，有以国毙，不能从也。去我三十里，唯命是听。』」子反惧，与之盟而告王。退三十里。宋及楚平，华元为质。盟曰：「我无尔诈，尔无我虞。」

In summer, in the fifth month, the army of Chu was about to withdraw from Song, when Shen Xi bowed with his head to the ground before the king's horses, and said, 'Though Wuwei (Shen Zhou, Xi's father) knew it would cost him his life, he did not dare to decline your majesty's commission; and your majesty is breaking your word!' The king could not answer him. His charioteer, Shen Shushi, said, 'If you build houses here, and send half the army back to till the ground, Song will receive your commands and submit to them.' [The king followed the counsel], and the people of Song were afraid, and sent Hua Yuan by night into the army of Chu. He went up to the couch of Zifan, and roused him, saying, 'My master has sent me to inform you of our distress; he says, "In the city we are exchanging our children and eating them, and splitting up their bones for fuel. Notwithstanding, if you require us to make a covenant with you under the walls, we will not do so, though our city should be utterly overthrown. Withdraw from us thirty _li_, and then we will accept your commands." ' Zifan was afraid, made a covenant with Yuan, and informed the king, who retired thirty _li_, when Song and Chu made peace, Hua Yuan remaining as a hostage with Chu. The words of their covenant were, 'We [of Chu] will not deceive you; do not you doubt us.'

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	20. Nineteen: AD 210

**Nineteen**

**Fifteenth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 210**

When the news of Master Zhou's death reaches us, it is a bolt from the blue. General Sun had assented to Master Zhou's plan to attack Shu with General who Exerts Power Sun Yu. Master Zhou had returned to Jiangling to make preparations, but passed away on the way at Baqiu[1] from an epidemic, coupled with his slow recovery from his infected wound.

He was only thirty-six. It had seemed to us that he could not die, not before he had achieved the goals that his sworn brother had passed away too early to accomplish, but now his name will be immortal in the way the General who Exterminates Renegades' is.

It is the first watch[2] when I return home from consoling Lady Qiao and her children. Lady Qiao was unexpectedly composed while her children could not stop their tears from flowing; seeing my concern, she told me, 'Even if not for Xun'er, Yin'er and Shuo'er, I shall be strong because that is how Gongjin would wish it.' In that moment, I thought to myself, _Master Zhou, that which you bestowed upon Lady Qiao has been richly repaid._

In our bedroom, Zijing sits before the desk, gazing vacantly at a letter before him, having just put a sobbing Qing'er to bed. His left arm is bared and instead of his cap[3], he wears a strip of white cloth stretching from below his neck to his forehead and then fastened around his head[4], in mourning for Master Zhou. Seating myself beside Zijing, I see that it is Master Zhou's last letter to General Sun: 'Despite my ordinary ability, I previously received special treatment from the General who Exterminates Renegades, who regarded me as a confidant. I was entrusted with the proud responsibility of leading the troops and would gladly give my all in the service of the army. I had planned to first settle Bashu, then take Xiangyang, believing that with Your power, success was certain. Due to my negligence, I suddenly contracted a serious malady and, despite receiving treatment yesterday, have not seen a turn for the better. Death comes to all; one's lifespan is determined by Heaven and there is nothing about which to feel pity, but alas that, without having achieved my ambition, I can no longer serve Your Excellency! At present, Cao Cao is in the north, and the borders have yet to be pacified, while Liu Bei lodges in our territory, which is akin to rearing a tiger; it is unclear how affairs of the realm will develop, thus this is a time when men at court eat late and Your Excellency worries greatly. Lu Su is loyal and upright, and attends to affairs conscientiously; he is a suitable replacement for me. When one is near death, one speaks with the best of intentions; if Your Excellency can accept my advice, the Southland will endure even after I am gone.'

'General Sun appointed Cheng Pu as Grand Administrator of Nan Commandry and me as Colonel who Exerts Might[5], handing over Gongjin's four thousand over soldiers and fief of four counties to me and commanding me to succeed Gongjin's post at Jiangling,' Zijing finally says hollowly. Taking a deep breath, he continues, 'I won't stay at Jiangling for long, however.'

My breath catches—so General Sun has assented to Zijing's proposal to lend Nan, Linjiang and Wuling Commandries to Liu Bei.

'When General Zhou was alive, he expressed concern that it could be arduous to forcibly claim Jing Province from Liu Bei. You were confident that he was up to the task. Now that he is gone, does your conclusion remain unchanged? After all, General Zhou spent a whole year to conquer Nan Commandry; to some extent, his death also resulted from his desire to capture it,' I question.

'Indeed, Nan Commandry could be said to have been won with Gongjin's life; somewhere deep inside, I myself wish to retain it, for his sake. However, the three commandries in southern Jing Province are under Liu Bei's control; if we hold on to Nan Commandry, we shall simply be acting as a shield for him. While Gongjin was alive, there was still value in holding on to it to use as a springboard in attacking Shu and the north; now that Gongjin is gone, this is no longer the case. Although Gongjin is gone, this alters neither how Liu Bei and Cao Cao will act, nor the advantages and disadvantages of our geographical situation. I truly hope that the Sun-Liu alliance will succeed, but if it comes down to retaking Jing Province from Liu Bei by force, I am confident that the generals of the Southland will be up to the task,' Zijing replies.

The officials who know Zijing's life before he came south often joke about how open-handed he is: selling his fields and using the money to take care of the needs of youths and give them military training, giving Master Zhou an entire storehouse of grain... But if one were to give these episodes serious consideration, one would realise that Zijing had thoroughly weighed the outcomes of each of his actions—if he were simply unsparing, he would not be here today in the Southland as General Sun's chief strategist.

'I believe in you,' I assert to Zijing.

Zijing holds me in a tight embrace. When he lets me go, our gazes fall on the zither that Master Zhou gave me, which lies on the far table.

'Suzi, would you play a piece on the zither?' Zijing requests.

'Zijing, what would you like me to play?' I enquire.

Zijing lowers his head in thought, before responding, 'Play _Melody of Guangling_[6]. Only its vehement emotions and imposing manner are appropriate for Gongjin.' _Melody of Guangling_ describes the story of Nie Zheng assassinating the King of Han; it is unique among zither music for its passion, as zither music is supposed to be balanced and peaceful.

I sit down by the zither and begin to strum _Melody of Guangling_. My rendition of _Melody of Guangling_ is but average; however, Master Zhou enjoyed listening to me play it when he visited us—he said that Lady Qiao was not suited to play this piece, whereas I was—and would frequently instruct me on its intricacies. Every time after I had finished playing the piece, I would ask Zijing if Master Zhou had raised his head frequently—it was well-known that even after he had drunk much, Master Zhou could still tell if a note was played wrongly and would then glance at the performer; my question always drew a smile from Zijing. But now, Master Zhou will never again instruct me on _Melody of Guangling_... _When again will there be one who understands _Melody of Guangling_ truly?_

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] This Baqiu is a different Baqiu from that in chapter eight. The Baqiu in this chapter was known as Baling starting from the Jin dynasty, until September 1913, when its name was changed to Yueyang. It is located on the eastern shore of Dongting Lake and is the location of the famous Yueyang Tower. The Baqiu in chapter eight was located in Yuzhang Commandry and later Luling Commandry when Luling was split from Yuzhang.

[2] 一更。Between 7 pm and 9 am.

[3] 冠。

[4] This type of semi-mourning attire is known as 袒免. There were five grades of mourning attire, worn by family who were third cousins (perhaps removed by some degree) or closer. Family who were fourth cousins (perhaps removed by some degree) were consider only to be of the same clan and were not required to wear actual mourning attire, but only required to wear 袒免. Family that were fifth cousins were not required to wear any mourning attire. Intimate friends could also wear this type of mourning attire; it signified that they were sufficiently close to be considered fourth cousins.

[5] 奋武校尉。

[6] 《广陵散》。_Melody of Guangling_, or _Guangling san_, is one of the most important pieces in the Chinese zither (_guqin_) literature. It describes the story of Nie Zheng assassinating the King of Han. (Note that _Records of the Grand Historian_ states that Nie Zheng assassinated Xia Lei, the Prime Minister of Han, _Intrigues of the Warring States_ states that Nie Zheng both assassinated Xia Lei and struck and killed Marquis Ai of Han, while _Melodies of the Zither_ (琴操), by Cai Yong of the Later Han dynasty, states that Nie Zheng killed the King of Han.) It is a unique piece of music for the zither due to its passion, as zither music is supposed to be balanced and peaceful.

《世说新语·雅量第六》：嵇中散临刑东市，神气不变，索琴弹之，奏《广陵散》。曲终，曰：「袁孝尼尝请学此散，吾靳固不与，《广陵散》于今绝矣！」太学生三千人上书，请以为师，不许。文王亦寻悔焉。

_A New Account of Tales of the World _[_shì shuō xīn yǔ_] tells the following anecdote: when Middle Minister Ji [Kang] (the most famous musician of the Three Kingdoms period) was about to be executed in the Eastern Marketplace (of Luoyang), his spirit and manner showed no change, he requested to be given a zither, plucked the strings and played _Melody of Guangling_. When the song ended, he said, 'Yuan Xiaoni once asked to learn this melody, but I remained firm in my stubbornness and never gave it to him; from now on _Melody of Guangling_ is no more!' Three thousand scholars of the Grand Academy sent up a petition requesting his release to become their teacher, but it was not granted. King Wen (Sima Zhao, who had ordered the execution) himself later repented of it.

This event in AD 262 made _Melody of Guangling_ famous; however, due to the simplicity of zither scores, Ji Kang's treatment of the piece could not be recorded on the score; it is Ji Kang's technique and understanding of the piece that was 'from now on...no more'.

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	21. Twenty: AD 210

**Twenty**

**Fifteenth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 210**

'Colonel Lu, I came to take leave of you,' Pang Tong, secretary to the Grand Administrator of Nan Commandry, greets Zijing in our residence in Wu; he had come to Wu to attend Master Zhou's burial. 'I was a native of Nan Commandry; it is there that I would like to remain,' he elucidates. Pang Tong is a native of Xiangyang, which belonged to Nan Commandry until Cao Cao took control of its north just before the battle of Chibi and established Xiangyang Commandry.

Zijing's eyes lower for just a moment as he assimilates the import of Pang Tong's words—given that the Southland will be lending Nan Commandry to Liu Bei, this intimates that Pang Tong intends to serve Liu Bei in future.

'Since you have made up your mind to serve Liu Xuande, Shiyuan, I shall not attempt to retain you,' Zijing replies equably. I can tell that Pang Tong is both surprised and relieved that Zijing has taken this news so unruffledly. 'Let me write you a letter of recommendation.'

Pang Tong shakes his head with a grateful smile. 'That won't be necessary. I can obtain a post under Liu Xuande on my own.'

'All right then. But I shall write Liu Xuande a letter if you do not manage to obtain a suitable post under him,' Zijing replies with a grin. 'I would like to ask a favour of you.'

'Colonel Lu, you would like me to persuade Liu Xuande to act in the interests of the Sun-Liu alliance as far as possible?' Pang Tong asks perceptively.

'Exactly. If this is in alignment with your own plans, then I would be grateful if you could do me this favour. If it is not, then never mind. Each serves his own lord—I understand,' Zijing responds.

'All right,' Pang Tong assents. Changing the topic, he enquires, 'The scholars of Wu, beginning with Lu Ji and Gu Shao, would like me to evaluate them; I have yet to do so. Today, I would like to bite off more than I can chew and appraise General Zhou and you, Colonel Lu. Would you be willing to let me do so?'

'Shiyuan, you're musing how to give Lu Gongji and Gu Xiaoze, a response that, while accurate, will mystify them, aren't you?' Zijing teases. Pang Tong grins embarrassedly, and Zijing continues, 'I would be honoured to be evaluated by you.'

Pang Tong smiles softly. 'Actually, my appraisal of General Zhou and of you, Colonel, is the same:—' he reveals. Zijing raises his eyebrows faintly at this surprising disclosure—almost everybody would agree that Zijing and Master Zhou, despite their deep friendship, are very different—but otherwise waits patiently for Pang Tong to continue. 'You are like your names.'

I draw a deep breath at Pang Tong's verdict. This is perhaps the highest appraisal one could give of Master Zhou and Zijing. 'Yu' and 'jin' are lustrous jades; they represent nobility of character and outstanding talent. As for Zijing, he causes one to respectfully hold him in esteem [_sù rán qǐ jìng_][1].

Zijing too is staggered by Pang Tong's evaluation of him. 'I hope that I shall not let down your expectations of me,' he finally replies.

'I too hope that I shall not let down your confidence in me,' Pang Tong rejoins.

It is with some sorrow that we bid Pang Tong farewell. As Zijing and Master Zhou observed many years ago, this is a time when men of endeavour choose the lords that will make them. Although Pang Tong will serve a different lord from us, Zijing and I nevertheless wish him a successful career.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 肃然起敬。


	22. Twenty-one: AD 210

**Twenty-one**

**Fifteenth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 210**

Having handed over Nan, Linjiang and Wuling Commandries to Liu Bei, Zijing is leading his troops and the family to his new garrison at Lukou. General Sun had carved out Hanchang Commandry from the part of Changsha Commandry under our control and parts of Nan and Jiangxia Commandries and appointed Zijing to be its Grand Administrator and Lieutenant-General. Stopping by Xunyang, Zijing notes, 'Lü Meng is magistrate here; he is reliable enough. However, what the Southland requires are not merely men of brawn, but also strategists...' He trails off, and I know that he is still lamenting Master Zhou's death.

As Zijing is about to signal to continue on our way, I remark, 'Zijing, General Lü's honour is on the rise by the day; perhaps you should see him in a different light. Didn't General Zhou mention that when General Sun finally crushed Huang Zu, it was General Lü, leading the vanguard, who routed the navy and enabled their victory, and that when General Gan was besieged at Yiling, it was also General Lü who recommended Colonel Ling to hold the fort while the other generals went to lift the siege, and who proposed the stratagem of blocking up the narrow trails with firewood so as to capture the enemy's horses? Moreover, in the past, the General who Exterminates Renegades made him his personal officer and Master Zhang recommended him as Major of a Separate Command[1]. I think you should pay him a visit.'

Zijing has been listening intently to my suggestion; when he hears my last two sentences, he returns me a nod and a smile, responding, 'You're right. Let's go see him.'

General Lü receives us warmly. After we have toasted three small cups of wine, General Lü asks Zijing, 'General Lu, you have now been entrusted with the grave responsibility of being neighbours with Guan Yu. What strategies do you have in mind in case of the unexpected?'

Zijing's eyes flicker slightly, and he replies more quickly than usual, 'I'll do whatever the situation calls for.'

'Although East and West are now one family, Guan Yu is in reality like a bear and a tiger; how can plans not be made in advance?' General Lü enquires. 'General, I have three strategies for you.' He takes Zijing aside.

As General Lü whispers the strategies to Zijing, I see the beam on Zijing's face get wider and wider; from time to time, he whispers questions and comments in return to General Lü. When they are done with the discussion, Zijing pats General Lü on the back, saying, 'I had thought that you, Younger Brother, were simply a man of military prowess, but now your learning is broad and deep, and you are hardly the same old Ah Meng of Wu!'

General Lü grins back. 'Once you part with a gentleman for three days, you should view him with new eyes. Not planning in advance is not the way to become Marquis of Rang[2]!' During the Warring States period, the Marquis of Rang was instrumental in aiding the state of Qin expand eastwards and becoming the dominant state; his importance was such that he became richer than the royal house.

Zijing stifles a guffaw at the comparison—the Marquis of Rang's wealth and power later caused him to be removed from office by King Zhao of Qin. Giving General Lü a long gaze, he replies seriously, 'The critical figure is not the Marquis of Rang, but rather Bai Qi.' Bai Qi was recommended to the King of Qin by the Marquis of Rang; in his military career, he conquered more than seventy cities and never suffered a single defeat.

General Lü flushes at the implied compliment. Seeing General Lü temporarily at a loss for words, Zijing's gaze turns to a pile of bamboo scrolls present on General Lü's table.

'Is the Marquis of Rang your reading for today?' Zijing jests. Master Zhou had told Zijing and me that General Sun had advised General Lü and General Jiang Qin to spend time studying in order to improve themselves.

'Perhaps,' General Lü replies with a mysterious smile. Having recovered from his embarrassment, he continues, 'Elder Brother, you are now replacing Gongjin, who is difficult to match, and will moreover be neighbours with Guan Yu. That man enjoys studying despite his age, is able to recite the _Commentary of Zuo_[3] from memory and is upright with the air of a hero; however, he is haughty of nature and likes to belittle others. Now that we stand in opposition to him, it is best to make plans for the worst.'

Zijing nods solemnly. 'Ziming, may I have the honour of paying respects to your mother later?' he asks.

'It would be my pleasure to introduce you,' General Lü replies, leading the way.

After Zijing and I have paid our respects to General Lü's mother, she draws me aside for a private word, quipping to Zijing and General Lü that they should not be the only ones to have the opportunity to joke with each other.

When we depart from General Lü's residence, Zijing shakes his head, commenting, 'To think that after the General who Exterminates Renegades passed away, I faulted Gongjin for not recommending me to General Sun quickly enough! I've done a worse job than him. Suzi, thank you for reminding me to pay Ziming a visit.' I chuckle at his self-reproach, grasping his hand firmly.

'Incidentally, what did Ziming's mother speak to you about?' Zijing asks.

'General Lü gave you three secret strategies; his mother too told me three secrets,' I impishly reply.

Zijing smiles. He knows that I will not ask him to reveal the secret strategies General Lü told him; when he has refined and implemented them suitably, he will tell me in due course of time, and when that time comes, I too will share with him the 'secrets' General Lü's mother disclosed to me.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 别部司马。

[2] Wei Ya, the Marquis of Rang, was the uncle of and Prime Minister to King Zhaoxiang (King Zhao for short) of Qin during the Warring States period. He helped King Zhaoxiang ascend the throne after the king's elder brother King Wu passed away childless, recommended the general Bai Qi (arguably the most successful general in Chinese history; he is most famous for his victory against the state of Zhao in the Battle of Changping, where four hundred thousand captured Zhao soldiers were buried alive) to King Zhaoxiang and conquered more than sixty cities and towns of Wei in battle. Due to his importance, he became richer than the royal house. Fan Ju, who later became Prime Minister, pointed out that Wei Ya had a monopoly on power; consequently King Zhaoxiang removed Wei Ya from office and moved him to his fief.

[3] 《左传》。


	23. Twenty-two: AD 214

**Twenty-two**

**Nineteenth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 214**

'Father, how is it that you brought back so many items?' Qing'er enquires as she assists the servants in carrying Zijing's belongings into the house upon his return home after accompanying General Sun in attacking Wan. Cao Cao had expanded the farmlands there and sent spies to entice the bandit leaders in Poyang to act as agents, thus General Lü proposed to eliminate them early. Upon entering the house, Zijing wasted no time regaling us with a description of General Lü's astute judgement of the battle situation and General Gan Ning's ferocity in battle.

'There are maroon and orange silks[1], five-coloured silks, wine, polished rice, millet, reeds, lacquer, money, a brass mirror, a bell, a wild goose[2]... Oh!' Qing'er exclaims, comprehending the significance of the items Zijing has brought back with him.

Smiling, Zijing indicates for Qing'er to take a seat opposite him and me. 'When I returned to Jianye after the battle, Lu Boyan paid me a visit to request your hand in marriage for his nephew Kai'er,' he informs Qing'er. After they became friends, Qing'er and Lu Kai have been corresponding regularly. 'I told him that the decision was yours to make,' Zijing tells her seriously.

Qing'er blushes, and Zijing and I remain silent, giving her time to process this news. Finally, Qing'er looks us in the eyes, replying, 'Father, Mother, I am willing to marry Lu Kai.' Pausing momentarily, she adds, 'It's just that it still seems early to me…'

Zijing chuckles. 'You and Kai'er share the same stance. Boyan said that Kai'er expressed the view that if we are agreeable, he would like to delay the marriage until the two of you are twenty[3]; he wishes to have some achievement to speak of before taking you as his bride. Boyan jested that Kai'er is afraid that someone else would ask for your hand in marriage before then, thus he requested your hand in marriage so early. Since both of you desire so, shall I reply that the wedding can be held in three years time?' he enquires. Usually, after the prospective bride's family has agreed to the marriage proposal, the groom's family will solicit the prospective bride's name and birth date to divine if the marriage is propitious before presenting the bride's family with more sizable gifts confirming the marriage agreement[4]; however, from Zijing's words, I understand that this is merely a formality.

Qing'er nods her agreement, and Zijing continues, grinning, 'Kai'er asked his uncle to ask me to pass on to you that he did a divination about the marriage proposal using the _Canon of Supreme Mystery_ and that the outcome was favourable.'

'What?!' Qing'er pretends indignation, but it is clear that she does not mind the outcome of Lu Kai's divination.

Later, when we are alone, Zijing jests, 'Should I have mentioned to Qing'er that Kai'er said to mention it to her only if the marriage proposal was accepted?'

'Kai'er knew that it would get a rise out of her, didn't he?' I laughingly respond. Qing'er does not believe in divination, partially accounting for her lack of interest in the _Book of Changes_; nevertheless, to have a discussion with Lu Kai, she studiously learnt the philosophical aspects of the _Book of Changes_ and even made some progress on the _Canon of Supreme Mystery_ despite its difficulty.

Zijing chuckles in return. 'I commented to Boyan that Kai'er's treatment of divination is like Emperor Guangwu's treatment of prophecies: he might believe in it, but over and above that, he is rational and knows when to overlook it.'

'Kai'er is a sensible boy and cares for Qing'er deeply. I feel at ease handing Qing'er over to him,' I remark.

'Our daughter will be getting married soon; we're both old,' Zijing feigns lamentation.

'At forty, one no longer has doubts[5],' I reassure Zijing. 'Isn't that good?'

We laugh and reflect on almost twenty years of marriage. These have been full years, and I am fortunate indeed.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 玄纁。玄 is described as 'black containing red', while 纁 is described as 'the union of red and yellow'; I have chosen to describe them by 'maroon' and 'orange' respectively.

[2] 《通典·卷五十八·礼十八·沿革十八·嘉礼三》曰：后汉郑众百官六礼辞，大略因于周制，而纳采，女家答辞末云：「奉酒肉若干，再拜」。反命，其所称前人，不云吾子，皆云君。六礼文皆封之，先以纸封表，又加以皂囊，著箧中。又以皂衣箧表讫，以大囊表之。题检文言：谒箧某君门下。其礼物，凡三十种。各内有谒文，外有赞文各一首。封如礼文，箧表讫，蜡封题，用皂帔盖于箱中，无大囊表，便题检文言：谒箧某君门下。便书赞文，通共在检上。礼物按以玄纁、羊、雁、清酒、白酒、粳米、稷米、蒲、苇、卷柏、嘉禾、长命缕、胶、漆、五色丝、合欢铃、九子墨、金钱、禄得香草、凤皇、舍利兽、鸳鸯、受福兽、鱼、鹿、乌、九子妇、阳燧，总言物之所众者。玄象天，纁法地，羊者祥也，群而不党，雁则随阳，清酒降福，白酒欢之由，粳米养食，稷米粢盛，蒲众多性柔，苇柔仞之久，卷柏屈卷附生，嘉禾颁禄，长命缕缝衣延寿，胶能合异类，漆内外光好，五色丝章采屈伸不穷，合欢铃音声和谐，九子墨长生子孙，金钱和明不止，禄得香草为吉祥，凤皇雌雄伉合，舍利兽廉而谦，鸳鸯飞止须匹，鸣则相和，受福兽体恭心慈，鱼处渊无射，鹿者禄也，乌知反哺，孝于父母，九子妇有四德，阳燧成明安身。又有丹为五色之荣，青为色首，东方始。

During the Han dynasty, when an official's family proposed a marriage (on behalf of the groom) to the prospective bride's family, they would present thirty types of gifts, among which were those mentioned in the text. These gifts would be accompanied by messages paying one's respects and of praise, mentioning the significance of each of the gifts.

[3] 《周礼·地官司徒第二》曰：令男三十而娶，女二十而嫁。

《礼记·内则》曰：二十而冠，…三十而有室。…十有五年而笄，二十而嫁。有故，二十三年而嫁。

According to the _Rituals of Zhou_ and the _Book of Rites_, men should marry when they were thirty and women when they were twenty (except in the event of a death in the family, in which case a woman would marry at the age of twenty-three, after observing the three-year mourning period).

《墨子·节用上》曰：昔者圣王为法曰：丈夫二十毋敢不处家，女子十五毋敢不事人。此圣王之法也。

《韩非子·外储说右下》曰：男二十而室，女十五而嫁。

However, according to _Mozi_ and _Han Fei zi_, men should marry when they were twenty and women when they were fifteen.

蜀汉·谯周《五经然否论》曰：《周礼·媒氏》曰：「令男三十而娶，女二十而嫁。」《内则》云，女子十五而笄，说曰许嫁也。是故男自二十以及三十，女子自十五以及二十，皆得以嫁娶。

Hence, some, such as the Shu-Han minister Qiao Zhou, argued that between twenty and thirty was considered a suitable age for men to marry, while between fifteen and twenty was a suitable age to marry.

《汉书·惠帝纪》云：女子年十五以上至三十不嫁，五算。

In reality, the age of marriage was usually between fifteen to twenty for men and thirteen to nineteen for women during the Han dynasty; in the biography of Emperor Hui (reign 195 BC–188 BC) in the _Book of Han_, it is recorded that in 189 BC, a law was imposed taxing five times the usual tax on unmarried women between the ages of fifteen and thirty. This was probably due to the need to increase the population during the early years of the Han dynasty.

According to bamboo slips unearthed at Zouma Tower in Changsha City, Hunan Province 长沙走马楼简牍, the usual age of marriage of women of Eastern Wu was between fifteen and twenty for women from official and ordinary families, and between fourteen and sixteen for women from artisan families.

[4] A traditional Chinese marriage involved six steps, known as 'Six Etiquettes 六礼', namely 1) proposal, 2) soliciting the bride's name and birth date, 3) performing a divination to determine if the marriage would be propitious, 4) presenting the bride's family with wedding gifts, 5) selecting an auspicious date for the wedding ceremony, and 6) fetching the bride to the groom's home.

[5] 《论语·为政第二》云：子曰：吾十有五而志于学，三十而立，四十而不惑，五十而知天命，六十而耳顺，七十而从心所欲不逾矩。

In the second chapter, _On Government_, in Confucius' _Analects_, it is said, 'The Master said, "At fifteen, I had my mind bent on learning. At thirty, I stood firm. At forty, I had no doubts. At fifty, I knew the decrees of Heaven. At sixty, my ear was an obedient organ for the reception of truth. At seventy, I could follow what my heart desired, without transgressing what was right." '

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	24. Twenty-three: AD 214

**Twenty-three**

**Nineteenth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 214**

Having received wedding gifts from the Lu family, and having invited Zijing's cousin's wife to be the guest-of-honour at Qing'er's hair-pinning ceremony[1] three days ago, and then again the previous day, the ceremony is held today.

Qing'er is dressed in a child's white robe for the last time; her hair buns are undone before the guests and her hair is combed into a knot. Thrice Zijing's cousin's wife fastens hairpins to Qing'er's hair: a plain hairpin, then an ornamental hairpin and finally a hairpin cap; after each time, Qing'er bows to the guests and retires to the east room for matching garments to be put on: a white blouse and wrap-around skirt[2], then a curved long robe[3] and finally a large-sleeved formal long robe[4]. Each time, after donning her attire, Qing'er exhibits her attire to the guests before bowing, the first time to Zijing and me, the second time to the guest-of-honour, and the final time to Heaven. Subsequently, she partakes of the ceremonial wine and rice, Zijing's cousin's wife chooses a style name for her, and finally Qing'er kneels before Zijing and me to receive our teachings.

'What I have to tell you, I have already taught you ordinarily,' I tell her. 'As long as you can face Heaven, Earth and your conscience in your actions, that is enough.'

'You've grown up; from now on, you are responsible for your own actions,' Zijing tells her. 'Lead a meaningful life, and you shall not have lived in vain.' Our words are not the traditional words of parents to their daughters, but we know that they have far more meaning to Qing'er.

After the ceremony is completed and the guests have scattered, Qing'er retires to her room to undress while Zijing and I entertain his uncle, his cousin and his cousin's wife in the drawing room. Despite Zijing and I indicating otherwise, Zijing's cousin had instructed his two sons to oversee the cleaning-up of the main hall.

'Ah Su, Ah Ran, there is something we would like to discuss with you,' Zijing's uncle says formally. Zijing and I are surprised—Zijing's uncle's family had not indicated that they had an important matter to share with us when they arrived—but Zijing calmly indicates for his uncle to continue.

'All these years, you and Ah Ran have only had a single child, Qing'er. I know that Ah Su does not wish to take a concubine and that he has contemplated adopting Rong'er,'—Rong'er is Zijing's cousin's younger son; he is two years younger than Qing'er—'but did not mention this idea as he did not wish to separate my son and daughter-in-law from Rong'er while Rong'er was still young. Now, Qing'er will soon be married. I have discussed with my son, daughter-in-law and grandsons: if the two of you are willing, we shall let you adopt Rong'er,' Zijing's uncle says.

Some years ago, when a physician visited our residence to treat some family members, Zijing let the physician examine me also. The physician said that having regularly taken my medicine, there was a sixty percent probability that I would be able to give birth without harm to myself. After the physician's visit, I observed that Zijing continued to keep careful count of the days, and understood that he still deemed it too dangerous for me to have another child.

Although Zijing is silent, I can see that he is extremely touched by his uncle's family's generosity. Squeezing the hand of Zijing's cousin's wife, who has tears in her eyes, I reassure her, 'Sister-in-law, even if Rong'er were not your son, I would love him as my own, because he is another's biological son and his mother is generous enough to share him with me.'

Zijing's cousin's wife wipes away her tears and smiles at me. 'I know I have nothing to worry about, handing Rong'er over to you,' she tells me.

At night, after Rong'er has acknowledged Zijing and me as his new parents and Qing'er as his new sister and we have spent the evening welcoming him, I sit down and ruminate this turn of events. _After so many years, Zijing and I have a son…_ Once again, I am staggered at Zijing's uncle's family's munificence. _We shall never be able to repay this debt..._

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] The hair-pinning ceremony was a coming-of-age ritual for women in ancient China. The girl's hair was gathered into a knot and held together with a hairpin. Usually, the hair-pinning ceremony was held after a marriage was contracted and before the marriage ceremony; the woman would be given a style name during the ceremony. If a girl still did not have a marriage arranged for her by the time she was twenty years old, the hair-pinning ceremony would be held for her when she reached the age of twenty.

[2] 襦裙。

[3] 曲裾深衣。

[4] 大袖礼衣。

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	25. Twenty-four: AD 215

**Twenty-four**

**Twentieth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 215**

'Cheng Zhao! How is the situation in Yiyang?' I exclaim upon seeing Cheng Zhao enter the house.

After Liu Bei had conquered Yi Province, General Sun dispatched Zhuge Jin to claim Jing Province from him, but Liu Bei had refused, saying that he was contriving to conquer Liang Province and that he would hand over Jing Province after he had settled Liang Province. Furious at Liu Bei's prevarication, General Sun commanded General Lü to lead twenty thousand soldiers to take the commandries of Changsha, Lingling and Guiyang, and Zijing to guard Baqiu with ten thousand soldiers, while he administered from Lukou. Liu Bei led an army of fifty thousand to Gong'an and commanded Guan Yu to march thirty thousand soldiers to Yiyang, thus Zijing's army advanced to Yiyang to defend against Guan Yu. Cheng Zhao is now Zijing's personal officer; for him to return to Lukou means that he bears important news.

'Mistress, Young Master, Young Mistress, we'll get the commandries in southern Jing Province!' Cheng Zhao declares breathlessly to Rong'er, Qing'er and me. 'Most of all, without shedding a single drop of blood!'

'Uncle Cheng, quick, tell us what happened!' Rong'er requests, bringing Cheng Zhao a pot of water to ease his thirst.

After Cheng Zhao has regained his breath, he recounts, 'Guan Yu selected five thousand elite soldiers and made for the shallows about ten _li_ upriver, announcing that he wanted to ford the river at night. General Gan had three hundred soldiers under his command; he declared that if General Lu would give him five hundred additional soldiers, he would go to confront Guan Yu, promising that if Guan Yu heard him cough, he would not dare to ford the river, and that he would be captured if he forded the river.'

We smile upon hearing of General Gan's boast, and Cheng Zhao continues, 'General Lu chose a thousand soldiers for General Gan, who departed overnight. When Guan Yu heard the news, he indeed did not ford the river, but set up camp there instead. We were still making preparations for battle, but General Lu said, "If we go into battle, it will only cause the death of soldiers. With Cao Cao setting his sights on Hanzhong, Liu Bei will not dare go into battle with us. Let me speak with Guan Yu and convince him to retreat and let us have the commandries."

'Thus, he invited Guan Yu to a meeting: each would station their troops a hundred paces away and bring only their sabres with them. The generals were afraid that Guan Yu would spring a trap and advised him from attending the meeting, but General Lu said, "As matters stand now, the best method is for both parties to advise each other. Liu Bei has done us wrong, and rights and wrongs have yet to be decided; how would Guan Yu dare to act recklessly?" Thus he went to meet Guan Yu.

'At the meeting, Guan Yu contended, "In the battle of Wulin, the General of the Left fought personally in the ranks, not even removing his shoes when he retired to bed, joining hands with you to defeat the enemy. Why should he have toiled in vain, receive not a single clod of soil in return? Yet you come and wish to take this territory?"

'General Lu reprimanded Guan Yu, "Our state did not have much capital, but lent land to you on account of the fact that your army had just been defeated at the time and had nought to rely on. Today, you have taken Yi Province, but have no intention of returning what you borrowed; we requested only three commandries, and you would not accede either." Before he had finished speaking, an officer on the other side called out, "Territory is for the virtuous to occupy; how can it belong to the Southland alone?"

' "Then tell me, where is the virtue in refusing to return what was generously lent to you, in callously using a sincere friendship and in going to battle over what should be agreed over peacefully?" General Lu impassionately rebuked him! We had never seen him so emotional before; those of us who had seen how he graciously pacified Guan Yu when Guan Yu's soldiers stepped over our borders and were stopped by our soldiers all felt our hearts wrench for him in that instant.

'Guan Yu, shamefaced at General Lu's words, drew his sword towards that officer, saying, "These are affairs of the state. What would you know of them?", and signalled for the officer to leave.

'General Lu continued, "When I first met the Protector of Yu Province[1] at Changban, his forces were no more than a colonel's command, he was at the end of his resources and he was desperate. His hopes were down, his authority was weak, he planned to escape far away, and he could not have dreamt of today. General Sun took pity on the Protector of Yu Province having nowhere to go, and was generous with land and officers, giving him all he needed to protect himself and relieve his danger. Now, the Protector of Yu Province acts selfishly, glossing over facts, offending virtue and disregarding good conduct. Today, he has taken hold of the west, and wishes to have it together with Jing Province! Even a commoner would be ashamed to do so, what more a leader of men! I have heard that one who is greedy and betrays brotherhood will surely cause disaster. Our goal is to help the people, and consequently we have made decisions in line with morality and justice, whereas you use your strength to bully the weak, seeking to use force to obtain Jing Province. How can you expect people to support you?" Guan Yu was rendered speechless by his words.'

'After an extended silence, Guan Yu replied, "I shall retreat, and advise the General of the Left of your words. I shall ensure that you receive a reply within ten days." Indeed, within ten days, Liu Bei sent a messenger to sue for peace; I just led him to see General Sun before coming home,' Cheng Zhao concludes.

'To have convinced Liu Bei to hand over southern Jing Province without going to battle and preserving the Sun-Liu alliance—this will ease the pressure on Father,' Rong'er notes. As the years passed, the voices who gripe that Zijing made an error of judgement in lending Nan, Yidu—Liu Bei had renamed Linjiang Commandry Yidu in the fifteenth year of Reestablished Peace[2]—and Wuling Commandries to Liu Bei have been getting stronger.

'To have caused the will of Guan Yu's soldiers to waver sufficiently such that Guan Yu thought it better to withdraw—that's indeed masterly[3],' Qing'er comments.

'Indeed, General Lu's argument was surely no less stirring than that of his ancestor, Lu Zhonglian[4], when he shot a letter into Liao convincing the Yan general to surrender!' Cheng Zhao says.

Upon hearing Cheng Zhao's words, we burst into laughter.

'Uncle Cheng, our ancestors were the Dukes of Lu; after the fall of the state of Lu, they moved to Xiayi[5]. Lu Zhonglian was a native of Qi; how could he have been our ancestor?' Rong'er corrects. 'If you really want to make a comparison, Emperor He and Emperor An's[6] Prime Minister Lu Zhongkang[7] and his younger brother Lu Shuling[8], who revived the Five Classics, are Elder Sister's and my clan great-great-great-granduncles.[9]'

'It seems that I have to start researching your Lu clan genealogy!' Cheng Zhao jokes. We laugh, breathing a sigh of relief at obtaining southern Jing Province.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 豫州牧。Liu Bei's rank was General of the Left and Protector of Yu Province during the battle of Chibi.

[2] 建安十五年: AD 210.

[3] 《孙子兵法·谋攻第三》：是故百战百胜，非善之善者也；不战而屈人之兵，善之善者也。

_The Art of War_, by Sun Wu, says: Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting.

[4] 《史记·卷八十三·鲁仲连邹阳列传第二十三》：赵孝成王时，而秦王使白起破赵长平之军前后四十余万，秦兵遂东围邯郸。赵王恐，诸侯之救兵莫敢击秦军。魏安厘王使将军晋鄙救赵，畏秦，止于荡阴不进。魏王使客将军新垣衍闲入邯郸，因平原君谓赵王曰：「秦所为急围赵者，前与齐湣王争彊为帝，已而复归帝；今齐（湣王）已益弱，方今唯秦雄天下，此非必贪邯郸，其意欲复求为帝。赵诚发使尊秦昭王为帝，秦必喜，罢兵去。」平原君犹预未有所决。

此时鲁仲连适游赵，会秦围赵，闻魏将欲令赵尊秦为帝，乃见平原君曰：「事将柰何？」平原君曰：「胜也何敢言事！前亡四十万之众于外，今又内围邯郸而不能去。魏王使客将军新垣衍令赵帝秦，今其人在是。胜也何敢言事！」鲁仲连曰：「吾始以君为天下之贤公子也，吾乃今然后知君非天下之贤公子也。梁客新垣衍安在？吾请为君责而归之。」平原君曰：「胜请为绍介而见之于先生。」平原君遂见新垣衍曰：「东国有鲁仲连先生者，今其人在此，胜请为绍介，交之于将军。」新垣衍曰：「吾闻鲁仲连先生，齐国之高士也。衍人臣也，使事有职，吾不愿见鲁仲连先生。」平原君曰：「胜既已泄之矣。」新垣衍许诺。

鲁连见新垣衍而无言。新垣衍曰：「吾视居此围城之中者，皆有求于平原君者也；今吾观先生之玉貌，非有求于平原君者也，曷为久居此围城之中而不去？」鲁仲连曰：「世以鲍焦为无从颂而死者，皆非也。众人不知，则为一身。彼秦者，弃礼义而上首功之国也，权使其士，虏使其民。彼即肆然而为帝，过而为政于天下，则连有蹈东海而死耳，吾不忍为之民也。所为见将军者，欲以助赵也。」

新垣衍曰：「先生助之将柰何？」鲁连曰：「吾将使梁及燕助之，齐、楚则固助之矣。」新垣衍曰：「燕则吾请以从矣；若乃梁者，则吾乃梁人也，先生恶能使梁助之？」鲁连曰：「梁未睹秦称帝之害故耳。使梁睹秦称帝之害，则必助赵矣。」

新垣衍曰：「秦称帝之害何如？」鲁连曰：「昔者齐威王尝为仁义矣，率天下诸侯而朝周。周贫且微，诸侯莫朝，而齐独朝之。居岁余，周烈王崩，齐后往，周怒，赴于齐曰：『天崩地坼，天子下席。东藩之臣因齐后至，则斮。』齐威王勃然怒曰：『叱嗟，而母婢也！』卒为天下笑。故生则朝周，死则叱之，诚不忍其求也。彼天子固然，其无足怪。」

新垣衍曰：「先生独不见夫仆乎？十人而从一人者，宁力不胜而智不若邪？畏之也。」鲁仲连曰：「呜呼！梁之比于秦若仆邪？」新垣衍曰：「然。」鲁仲连曰：「吾将使秦王烹醢梁王。」新垣衍怏然不悦，曰：「噫嘻，亦太甚矣先生之言也！先生又恶能使秦王烹醢梁王？」鲁仲鲁曰：「固也，吾将言之。昔者九侯、鄂侯、文王，纣之三公也。九侯有子而好，献之于纣，纣以为恶，醢九侯。鄂侯争之彊，辩之疾，故脯鄂侯。文王闻之，喟然而歎，故拘之牖里之库百日，欲令之死。曷为与人俱称王，卒就脯醢之地？齐湣王之鲁，夷维子为执策而从，谓鲁人曰：『子将何以待吾君？』鲁人曰：『吾将以十太牢待子之君。』夷维子曰：『子安取礼而来〔待〕吾君？彼吾君者，天子也。天子巡狩，诸侯辟舍，纳筦籥，摄衽抱机，视膳于堂下，天子已食，乃退而听朝也。』鲁人投其籥，不果纳。不得入于鲁，将之薛，假途于邹。当是时，邹君死，湣王欲入弔，夷维子谓邹之孤曰：『天子弔，主人必将倍殡棺，设北面于南方，然后天子南面弔也。』邹之群臣曰：『必若此，吾将伏剑而死。』固不敢入于邹。邹、鲁之臣，生则不得事养，死则不得赙襚，然且欲行天子之礼于邹、鲁，邹、鲁之臣不果纳。今秦万乘之国也，梁亦万乘之国也。俱据万乘之国，各有称王之名，睹其一战而胜，欲从而帝之，是使三晋之大臣不如邹、鲁之仆妾也。且秦无已而帝，则且变易诸侯之大臣。彼将夺其所不肖而与其所贤，夺其所憎而与其所爱。彼又将使其子女谗妾为诸侯妃姬。处梁之宫。梁王安得晏然而已乎？而将军又何以得故宠乎？」

于是新垣衍起，再拜谢曰：「始以先生为庸人，吾乃今日知先生为天下之士也。吾请出，不敢复言帝秦。」秦将闻之，为却军五十里。适会魏公子无忌夺晋鄙军以救赵，击秦军，秦军遂引而去。

...

其后二十余年，燕将攻下聊城，聊城人或谗之燕，燕将惧诛，因保守聊城，不敢归。齐田单攻聊城岁余，士卒多死而聊城不下。鲁连乃为书，约之矢以射城中，遗燕将。书曰：

吾闻之，智者不倍时而弃利，勇士不却死而灭名，忠臣不先身而后君。今公行一朝之忿，不顾燕王之无臣，非忠也；杀身亡聊城，而威不信于齐，非勇也；功败名灭，后世无称焉，非智也。三者世主不臣，说士不载，故智者不再计，勇士不怯死。今死生荣辱，贵贱尊卑，此时不再至，愿公详计而无与俗同。

且楚攻齐之南阳，魏攻平陆，而齐无南面之心，以为亡南阳之害小，不如得济北之利大，故定计审处之。今秦人下兵，魏不敢东面；衡秦之势成，楚国之形危；齐弃南阳，断右壤，定济北，计犹且为之也。且夫齐之必决于聊城，公勿再计。今楚魏交退于齐，而燕救不至。以全齐之兵，无天下之规，与聊城共据期年之敝，则臣见公之不能得也。且燕国大乱，君臣失计，上下迷惑，栗腹以十万之众五折于外，以万乘之国被围于赵，壤削主困，为天下僇笑。国敝而祸多，民无所归心。今公又以敝聊之民距全齐之兵，是墨翟之守也。食人炊骨，士无反外之心，是孙膑之兵也。能见于天下。虽然，为公计者，不如全车甲以报于燕。车甲全而归燕，燕王必喜；身全而归于国，士民如见父母，交游攘臂而议于世，功业可明。上辅孤主以制群臣，下养百姓以资说士，矫国更俗，功名可立也。亡意亦捐燕弃世，东游于齐乎？裂地定封，富比乎陶、卫，世世称孤，与齐久存，又一计也。此两计者，显名厚实也，愿公详计而审处一焉。

且吾闻之，规小节者不能成荣名，恶小耻者不能立大功。昔者管夷吾射桓公中其钩，篡也；遗公子纠不能死，怯也；束缚桎梏，辱也。若此三行者，世主不臣而乡里不通。乡使管子幽囚而不出，身死而不反于齐，则亦名不免为辱人贱行矣。臧获且羞与之同名矣，况世俗乎！故管子不耻身在缧绁之中而耻天下之不治，不耻不死公子纠而耻威之不信于诸侯，故兼三行之过而为五霸首，名高天下而光烛邻国。曹子为鲁将，三战三北，而亡地五百里。乡使曹子计不反顾，议不还踵，刎颈而死，则亦名不免为败军禽将矣。曹子弃三北之耻，而退与鲁君计。桓公朝天下，会诸侯，曹子以一剑之任，枝桓公之心于坛坫之上，颜色不变，辞气不悖，三战之所亡一朝而复之，天下震动，诸侯惊骇，威加吴、越。若此二士者，非不能成小廉而行小节也，以为杀身亡躯，绝世灭后，功名不立，非智也。故去感忿之怨，立终身之名；弃忿悁之节，定累世之功。是以业与三王争流，而名与天壤相獘也。愿公择一而行之。

燕将见鲁连书，泣三日，犹豫不能自决。欲归燕，已有隙，恐诛；欲降齐，所杀虏于齐甚众，恐已降而后见辱。喟然歎曰：「与人刃我，宁自刃。」乃自杀。

Lu Zhonglian was a scholar of Qi during the Warring States period, most famous for his debating talent. In 257 BC, after the Battle of Changping, an army of Qin encircled Handan, the capital of the state of Zhao. The King of Wei, fearing the Qin troops, sent Xin Yuanyan to persuade Lord Pingyuan, Zhao Sheng, Prime Minister to and uncle of the King of Zhao to persuade the King of Zhao to support the King of Qin in declaring himself emperor, claiming that if the King of Zhao did so, the siege on Handan would be lifted. At this time, Lu Zhonglian was in the state of Zhao; he sought an audience with Xin Yuanyan and convinced Xin Yuanyan of the harm of letting the King of Qin declare himself as emperor. Subsequently, Xin Yuanyan left the state of Zhao without attempting to convince the King of Zhao to support the King of Qin in declaring himself emperor.

More than twenty years later, when Qi general Tian Dan was attempting to recover the city of Liao from the state of Yan but encountered much resistance, Lu Zhonglian shot a letter into the city addressed to the Yan general guarding the city, persuading him not to sacrifice the lives of his soldiers in defending the city when the state of Yan had other troubles. When the Yan general read Lu Zhonglian's letter, he wept for three days, unable to make a decision, finally committing suicide.

[5] In Liang kingdom in Yu Province during the Later Han dynasty. During the Warring States period, Xiayi belonged to the state of Chu.

[6] Liu Zhao, Emperor He of Han and Liu Hu, Emperor An of Han were the fourth and sixth emperors of the Later Han dynasty. In between, Liu Long, Emperor Shang of Han was emperor for a year, but as he was but an infant when he ascended the throne, I have omitted mention of him.

[7] 《后汉书·卷二十五·卓鲁魏刘列传第十五》：鲁恭字仲康，扶风平陵人也。其先出于鲁（倾）〔顷〕公，为楚所灭，迁于下邑，因氏焉。...拜中牟令。恭专以德化为理，不任刑罚。...建初七年，郡国螟伤稼，犬牙缘界，不入中牟。河南尹袁安闻之，疑其不实，使仁恕掾肥亲往廉之。恭随行阡陌，俱坐桑下，有雉过，止其傍。傍有童儿，亲曰：「儿何不捕之？」儿言：「雉方将雏」。亲瞿然而起，与恭诀曰：「所以来者，欲察君之政迹耳。今虫不犯境，此一异也；化及鸟兽，此二异也；竖子有仁心，此三异也。久留，徒扰贤者耳。」

Lu Gong, styled Zhongkang, was famous for his emphasis on virtue and his lack of use of punishments. Lu Gong's biography in the _Book of Later Han_ records the following story: in the seventh year of Reestablished Beginning (AD 82), when Lu Gong was magistrate of Zhongmu county, a pestilence affected several provinces and counties with the exception of Zhongmu county. When the governor of Henan heard of this, doubting its authenticity, he sent his subordinate Fei Qin to check it out. When Fei Qin and Lu Gong were walking in the fields, they sat under a mulberry tree. A pheasant flew by and rested by their side. A boy was sitting beside Fei Qin and Lu Gong; Fei Qin asked the boy why he did not capture the pheasant. The boy replied, 'It is going to have a baby bird.' Fei Qin arose, surprised, and bade farewell to Lu Gong, saying, 'I came to see your performance at administration. Now harmful insects do not enter your territory—this is the first item of surprise; your virtue extends to animals—this is the second item of surprise children are compassionate—this is the third item of surprise. If I stay any longer, I will only be disrupting a worthy man.'

[8] 《后汉书·卷二十五·卓鲁魏刘列传第十五》：丕字叔陵，...门生就学者常百余人，关东号之曰「《五经》复兴鲁叔陵」。

Lu Pi, styled Shuling, was a famous Confucian scholar of the later Han dynasty. Frequently, more than one hundred people would seek to become his students, so that the people of Guandong (the north China plain to the east of Tong Pass) referred to him as 'Lu Shuling who revived the Five Classics'.

[9] For a discussion on the authenticity of this claim regarding Lu Su's family tree, see the endnotes.

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	26. Twenty-five: AD 215

**Twenty-five**

**Twentieth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 215**

'Ziyu, how did General Sun reply to Liu Bei?' General Lü enquires impatiently upon seeing Zhuge Jin enter the residence with Zijing. General Lü, Zijing and I had just been discussing the situation now that Guan Yu has withdrawn and Liu Bei requested for peace. Shortly after General Sun met with Liu Bei's messenger, he sent a messenger to our residence in Lukou informing the family that Zijing would be stationed in Baqiu temporarily henceforth; Qing'er and Rong'er advised me to join Zijing in Baqiu first while they packed up our belongings at Lukou. Just before, a soldier had announced that Zhuge Jin had stopped by on the way to bring the General's reply to Liu Bei; Zijing had gone to receive Zhuge Jin at the door.

Zhuge Jin remains silent, throwing Zijing a glance. His expression serious, Zijing replies, 'The General intends to return what was hard-won with such effort of mouth.'

'The General is returning all three commandries?' General Lü questions, stunned; I too am perplexed by Zijing's words. In our discussion, General Lü and Zijing had predicted that General Sun would turn over Lingling to Liu Bei while retaining Changsha and Guiyang. Zijing had commented that he wished Lingling could be kept for General Lü's sake, as it was the commandry that General Lü had spent the most effort to take.

'As I said, the General is returning what was hard-won with such effort of mouth,' Zijing repeats.

Still disbelieving, General Lü grabs the official document from Zhuge Jin's hand. 'Ziyu, let me have a look myself,' he says.

Scanning through the document, General Lü exclaims, 'Why, the General is only returning Lingling, just as we expected!' Looking back up at Zijing and Zhuge Jin, who are trying their best to hold their laughter, he pronounces, 'The two of you tricked me!'

Zijing chuckles. 'Wasn't Lingling hard-won with effort of mouth?' he questions.

When General Sun commanded General Lü to lead generals Xianyu Dan, Xu Zhong and Sun Gui in taking the commandries of Changsha, Lingling and Guiyang, General Lü addressed a letter to the Grand Administrator of each of the provinces. The Grand Administrators of Changsha and Guiyang surrendered, but Hao Pu, the Grand Administrator of Lingling, refused to. The situation at Yiyang turning critical, General Sun ordered General Lü to abandon Lingling and return to aid Zijing. Earlier, when General Lü had taken Changsha and passed by Ling city on the way to Lingling, he had picked up Deng Xuanzhi, an old friend of Hao Pu, intending to use Deng Xuanzhi to persuade Hao Pu to surrender. Upon receiving the summons, General Lü kept it secret and convened his generals by night, telling them that he wished to attack the seat of government of the commandry the following morning, then turning to Deng Xuanzhi and saying, 'Hao Zitai knows that there is such a thing as loyalty and righteousness, and wishes to abide by them, but doesn't understand the times. The General of the Left is now besieged by Xiahou Yuan in Hanzhong. Guan Yu is in Nan Commandry, where General Sun is headed. These are all events happening before our eyes, and you have witnessed them yourself. At present, your forces are completely frustrated and cannot even save themselves; how could they spare strength to keep their hold here? On the contrary, my soldiers are fresh and prepared to fight to the death; reinforcements from General Sun are also arriving soon. What Zitai is doing now is hoping against hope for reinforcements while his life hangs by a thread, in the way that a fish in a puddle created by the footprint of a cow hopes for the waters of the Great River and Han River—it's clear that this is in vain. If Zitai could unite the hearts of his soldiers and maintain the defence of this isolated city for certain, he might be able to survive slightly longer and wait for reinforcements to arrive. However, I have already calculated our strength carefully before besieging the city and know that the city will fall before long. What good would it do for Zitai to lose his life when the city falls? And would it not be tragic for his white-haired mother to be killed as well? My guess is that he does not have access to outside information and thinks that he may obtain reinforcements, thus acting in this way. Sir, you should go and see him and advise him about the gains and losses.'

Thus Deng Xuanzhi went to see Hao Pu, telling him General Lü's words. Hao Pu became fearful and assented to surrendering. Deng Xuanzhi then returned to report back to General Lü, informing him that Hao Pu would arrive shortly. General Lü ordered his generals to close the city gates as soon as Hao Pu left the city. When Hao Pu exited, General Lü took him by the hand and brought him on the boat, then showed him the summons from General Sun. Upon seeing the letter, Hao Pu understood that he had been tricked and was mortally ashamed. Thereafter, General Lü left Sun Jiao to take care of affairs in Lingling and led his troops back to Yiyang that day.

'To think that I was tricked by you so easily! Lu Zijing, you're a sly one!' General Lü exclaims.

'Every word I say is the absolute truth,' Zijing defends himself, his eyes twinkling.

General Lü laughs, glad to have been the source of some amusement, and we soak in a reunion of friends.

* * *

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	27. Twenty-six: AD 215

**Twenty-six**

**Twentieth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 215**

Upon Zijing's return to Baqiu upon quelling a rebellion in You County, the family is gathered beside Dongting Lake this sundrenched morning to witness the inauguration of the inspection tower[1] here. After Changsha and Guiyang came under our control, Wu Dang, the magistrate of Ancheng County and Yuan Long, a General of the Gentlemen of the Household[2], among others, had connived with Guan Yu to rebel, with Wu Dang taking over You County and Yuan Long taking over Liling County. General who Exhibits Trust[3] Lü Dai was assigned to recover Liling; he captured and executed Yuan Long and was promoted to Grand Administrator of Luling, while Zijing was charged with recovering You.

'Wu Dang escaped to Lingling, but the rebellion in You has been suppressed and the people's lives have returned to normal,' Zijing told me upon his return.

If Zijing did not go after Wu Dang, then there was no harm done in letting him go, I understand. 'Do you not fear that back in Jianye[4], some will use this to argue that you lack the ability to recover the entirety of Jing Province from Liu Bei?' I questioned.

'If we truly needed to capture and behead Wu Dang, it could definitely be achieved by sending the cavalry to intercept him before he crossed over to Lingling. However, Dinggong has already captured and beheaded Yuan Long; if we were still to go after Wu Dang so ferociously, it would surely sour relations with Liu Bei and leave a harsh impression on the people in our newly-recovered territory. Wu Dang has lost his men and cannot return; there was no harm in not going after him,' Zijing answered. After recovering the commandries of Changsha and Guiyang, Zijing has continued to preserve good relations with Guan Yu.

Today, Qing'er, Rong'er and I stand on a knoll close to the inspection tower, watching Zijing ascend the inspection tower with General Lü Meng, who is stopping by in Baqiu. Because it is located inside a military compound, Qing'er, Rong'er and I are unable to enter; instead, Zijing found us a location with a good view of the proceedings in the tower and on the shore below.

The navy's ships are decked in their full glory; there are flagships[5], ships with a deck[6], warships protected by cowhide[7]... On the ships and on the shore, the soldiers carry out their commands, the very picture of order. Finally, an officer issues the command, and Zijing's inspection of the men and ships begins.

Who can describe what it is like to see ten thousand soldiers of the Southland attending to the ships with great pride at this eight hundred _li_ Dongting Lake[8] that stretches into the horizons? In the past, Yunmeng Marsh[9], to the north of Dongting Lake, was the main flood basin of the Great River. The rich sediment of the marsh attracted farmers, thus embankments were built keeping the river out and causing Dongting Lake instead to become the main flood basin of the Great River and the largest freshwater lake in the empire. Dongting Lake is the home of the Southland's navy, and their commander is my husband, Lu Su, Lu Zijing.

'This is truly a magnificent sight,' Rong'er marvels.

'If all the soldiers of the Southland were like that, what have we to fear that we cannot unite the empire someday?' Qing'er adds.

Afterwards, when the inspection is complete, General Lü approaches Qing'er, Rong'er and me while Zijing gives comments to individual soldiers, and I mention Rong'er's and Qing'er's remarks to him.

'The crux lies in the phrase "if all the soldiers of the Southland were like that",' General Lü replies. 'Soldiers who execute every command without delay, who never have to be punished because they commit no wrongs, who have good character—which general would not want to have soldiers like that? Only Xingba…' General Lü shakes his head, smiling to himself.

In the evening, as we stroll by the lake, Zijing confides to me, 'Back in Xunyang, Ziming suggested that we move the navy from Gongting Lake[10] to here gradually; he was also the one who said that given the anticipated size of the navy, we should build this inspection tower to ease the command of ships. I'm delighted that he is here to witness its inauguration today.'

I beam widely at seeing Zijing so glad. 'I'm exceedingly fortunate to have you as my husband,' I tell him.

Zijing gazes at me, surprised—I am usually not one for lovey-dovey words—then smiles without asking what has prompted my words.

'I hope that I have been a good husband to you,' he says, embracing me.

In this moment, in Baqiu, looking out at the cloudy evening mist, the chain of mountains in the background and the Great River flowing into the calm lake in front, taking in the fragrance of the orchids against the glistening grass, there is nothing more I could ask for.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] This inspection tower was the precursor of Yueyang Tower, one of the four famous towers of the Jiangnan region.

[2] 中郎将。

[3] 昭信中郎将。

[4] In AD 211, Sun Quan shifted the capital of the Southland from Jingcheng to Moling 秣陵. A year later, he built a city of stone there (the present-day Stone City in Nanjing) and renamed Moling to Jianye. Jingcheng became known as Jingkou.

[5] 斗舰。

[6] 楼船。

[7] 艨艟。

[8] During the Han dynasty, Dongting Lake was the largest freshwater lake in China, earning it the name 八百里洞庭 'eight hundred _li_ Dongting' (eight hundred _li_ is used to describe a large geographical area: the term arises from the Qin plains, also known as the Guanzhong ('within the passes') plains or Wei River plains, which are surrounded by the Qin mountains to the south, Baoji Gorge to the west and Tong Pass to the east, and which stretch approximately eight hundred li from east to west, giving it the name 'eight hundred _li_ Qin plains 八百里秦川'), while Poyang Lake was the second largest. Due to water recession and the turning of much of the lake into farmland, Poyang Lake is now the largest freshwater lake in China, while Dongting Lake is the second largest. The modern Chinese provinces of Hubei and Hunan (literally 'to the north of the lake' and 'to the south of the lake') refer to their locations relative to Dongting Lake.

[9] 云梦泽。During the Zhou dynasty, Yunmeng Marsh, sometimes known as the 'Great Marsh', extended over 170 kilometres from Wuhan in the east to Jiangling in the west, leaving only the narrow mountains between its shore and the Dabie, Dahong and Jingshan Mountains appropriate for human habitation. Now, all that is left of it are a few small lakes.

[10] 宫亭湖。Poyang Lake was known as Gongting Lake during the Han dynasty.

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	28. Twenty-seven: AD 217

**Twenty-seven**

**Twenty-second Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 217**

This evening, we are gathered in Jianye to witness the wedding of Lady Sun Xian and Colonel who Settles Power[1] Lu Xun. After getting to know each other during the reception at General Sun's residence, Sun Xian and Qing'er became fast friends, and I too became very fond of this spirited, amiable and perceptive girl. After the family moved to Lukou, Sun Xian and Qing'er kept in touch; it was through Qing'er that the family was invited to attend the wedding.

The previous year, Cao Cao bestowed upon Poyang bandit You Tu the seal and seal-cord of office and instructed him to lead a rebellion in Danyang. General who Exerts Might[2] He Qi and Lu Xun quelled the rebellion; subsequently, Lu Xun was promoted to Colonel who Settles Power. Although I have yet to meet him in person, I am positive, from Zijing's description of his ability and character, that he is a fitting husband for Sun Xian. _How will he treat Xian'er?_ I wonder. Lu Xun is almost twice Sun Xian's age...

We accompany Colonel Lu, who wears a sparrow cap[3]—the third cap worn during a man's capping ceremony[4]—and a twelve-coloured brocaded silk robe with multiple fringes[5], to the ancestral temple of the Sun family, where he is received outside the gate by General Sun, who is dressed in a black ceremonial robe[6]. Following behind General Sun, Colonel Lu carries a live wild goose, a symbol of fidelity in marriage, into the ancestral temple, where he places it upon the ground and bows before the tablets. Then, exiting through the steps to the west, he receives his bride, Sun Xian.

Sun Xian is dressed in matching raiment, accompanied on the right by her mother, Lady Qiao, who is wearing a robe of raw black silk[7]. The crowd looks on in awe at the two beauties—even in her thirties, Lady Qiao is one of the foremost beauties of the Southland—but my attention is captured instead by the gaze that Lu Xun and Sun Xian share, that dispels the last of my nugatory uncertainties.

They have known each other prior to today, I realise.[8]

For the way Lu Xun looks at Sun Xian is the way Zijing looks at me.

This is a love that will last a lifetime.

'Your husband will be one of the heroes of the Southland. Be a pillar of support to him,' Lady Qiao tells Sun Xian, tying a shawl around her waist[9] as a token of remembrance, and I comprehend that these are her words of admonishment to Sun Xian—as unconventional as our words to Qing'er during her hair-pinning ceremony.

Colonel Lu hands the reins of Sun Xian's carriage to her; Lady Qiao declines on her behalf, as per ritual. Colonel Lu then helps Sun Xian into her carriage, with Lady Qiao fastening a cloak around her, and drives her around General Sun's residence thrice, to illustrate his willingness to lower himself for her. While we wait for the carriage to return, I congratulate Lady Qiao, who is trying her best to withhold her tears. They are tears both of joy and of sadness, I understand. In that instant, Lady Qiao seems so fragile, not what one would expect from Sun Xian's mother.

'Elder Sister, we haven't chatted for a long time. Would you be willing to meet up tomorrow?' she enquires.

I assent with pleasure. We exchange a few more words before Colonel Lu returns with Sun Xian's carriage. We then follow Colonel Lu's black carriage[10] back to his residence in Jianye, to await Sun Xian's arrival at his gate.

When Sun Xian arrives at the Lu residence, the bride and groom make their way to a black tent[11] at the southwest corner of the residence which serves as the bridal chamber. After rinsing their hands and seating themselves facing each other, Colonel Lu on the west and Sun Xian on the east, they partake of pork, carp[12] and rabbit meat[13] from the same platters, then rinse their mouths with wine thrice, the first two times from wine cups while the final time from cups formed from two halves of the same melon[14]. The female guests are invited to sprinkle a colourful mix of tiny fruits, nuts and seeds upon them—it is said that the more fruits, nuts and seeds the couple are able to collect within the front of their robes, the more children they will have. The bride and groom then change out of their ceremonial attire for the final part of the ceremony: Colonel Lu undoes the coloured ribbon tied to Sun Xian's hair indicating that she is betrothed.

From the other side of the room, Lu Kai smiles at Qing'er: _that will be us in a few months' time!_

The ceremony completed, we join the Lu family for the wedding banquet. In the next few days, Zijing and I shall discuss the arrangements for Kai'er and Qing'er's wedding with Master Lu and Colonel Lu. Zijing and I have also decided that Qing'er's wedding in Wu will be a good time for Rong'er's capping ceremony to be held simultaneously.

Soon, Zijing and I shall watch our children embark on lives of their own...

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 定威校尉。

[2] 奋武将军。

[3] 爵弁冠。The section _Vehicles and Attire_ in the _Book of Later Han_ describes the sparrow cap as follows: the sparrow cap is also known as the crown. It is eight (Chinese) inches (approximately 19.0 cm) wide, one foot and two inches (approximately 28.5 cm) long, having the shape of a sparrow, small in the front and large in the back, fastened along the top with the colour of a sparrow's head, with a pin to tie up the hair.

《后汉书·卷一百二十·志第三十·舆服下》：爵〖案：爵，通雀。〗弁，一名冕。广八寸，长尺二寸，如爵形，前小后大，缯其上似爵头色，有收持笄，...。

[4] The capping ceremony was a coming-of-age ritual for men in ancient China. It was similar to the hair-pinning ceremony for women, except that it was usually held when a man reached the age of twenty (or earlier if the man had to take up social responsibilities before the age of twenty).

[5] 《后汉书·卷一百二十·志第三十·舆服下》：公主、贵人、妃以上，嫁娶得服锦绮罗縠缯，采十二色，重缘袍。特进、列侯以上锦缯，采十二色。六百石以上重练，采九色，禁丹紫绀。三百石以上五色采，青绛黄红绿。二百石以上四采，青黄红绿。贾人，缃缥而已。

公、列侯以下皆单缘襈，制文绣为祭服。

[6] 玄端。

[7] 宵衣。

[8] Lu Xun's and Sun Xian's backstory is recounted in my story _Lu Xun—Thirteen Perspectives_.

[9] 施衿结帨。帨亦称缡。

[10] 漆车。

[11] 青庐。

[12] 鲋，即鲫。

[13] These ceremonial dishes are known collectively as 牢.

[14] 合巹而酳。

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	29. Twenty-eight: AD 217

**Twenty-eight**

**Twenty-second Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 217**

The next day, I pay Lady Qiao a visit at General Sun's residence. To my startlement, Lady Qiao's complexion is wan; it is clear that the wedding preparations have taken a heavy toll on her.

Seeing my concern, she reveals, 'I won't keep it from you, Elder Sister: the physician has diagnosed that I have an incurable illness and that I will most probably not make it past this year.'

'Do Xian'er and Shao'er know?' I enquire.

'I was planning to tell them after Xian'er's wedding, but they may already have guessed,' Lady Qiao answers. 'Now that Xian'er is married, I can finally join Bofu. I hope that Xian'er will be able to lead the life I was not able to.'

In all the time I have known her, Lady Qiao has always been strong for her children. From the time I first met her, I have admired her ability to read people and situations; I am certain that much of Sun Xian's perspicacity is inherited from her mother. I cannot help but be surprised by her despondency today.

Seeing thus, Lady Qiao confides, 'Although I was married as a concubine to Bofu, I did not mind, because Bofu was a true hero and he doted on me. He knew that I liked to analyse people and situations, and would frequently request my opinion of his plans. Who would have thought that he would pass away after we had been married for less than two years? It's common for young widows to remarry, but if I had done so, I would have to give up Xian'er and Shao'er; I could not possibly do that.

'How I wished to be able to contribute to Brother-in-law's plans for the Southland! Unfortunately, my status rendered it inappropriate. Mother-in-law, aware of my feelings, would often discuss matters of state with me, passing my opinions on to Brother-in-law from time to time without revealing that they were mine. Later, Mother-in-law passed away; I was overjoyed to be able to discuss issues with you instead. After you moved to Lukou, Brother-in-law fetched Shangxiang back from Jing Province, and I would discuss matters of concern with her...' Lady Qiao trails off upon mentioning Lady Sun, who passed away two years ago.

'Shangxiang is gone; I believe she would not mind if I tell you her tale,' Lady Qiao reflects. 'She changed so much after being wedded to Liu Bei. Before, she was dynamic and only wished to be able to go to battle, like her brothers. After she returned, she put away all her weapons, saying that men and women are born different and that it is not the way of things for women to go to battle; instead, she would join me in analysing situations, but refused to share her opinions with her brother. She confided to me that she understood perfectly that her brother and General Zhou[1] wished for her to persuade Liu Bei to act in concord with the interests of the Southland, give Liu Bei's followers and people a good impression of the Southland and send valuable information about the situation in Liu Bei's camp back, but she could not reconcile herself with the inequity of her situation—why was it men could go to war openly, whereas women were used as tools in plans? Hence she purposely acted like a spoilt lady and behaved fiercely towards Liu Bei, causing him to fear her, instead of doing as her brother hoped she would. It was only when Brother-in-law fetched her back that, feeling guilty that she had not done anything for the Southland, she attempted to take Liu Bei's young son back with her. Of course, she didn't succeed.

'After her return, she interacted with me the most. When Brother-in-law decided to marry her to Liu Bei, she refused to see me because I was a concubine, of the stratum of women with little say, but when she returned, she said that it was better to be a concubine if one had love. At that time, I thought she meant it simply as a lament of her situation. I only understood the full significance of her comment later on: once, on the street, we encountered General Gan Ning and his youngest son Gan Shu. Shangxiang said that she wished that she could have been Gan Shu's mother…'

Observing my astonishment, Lady Qiao discloses, 'Shangxiang's maidservant revealed the course of events to me after her death. It turned out that Shangxiang had once done something for which General Gan felt he owed her a debt of gratitude: when General Gan first came to the Southland, General Ling Tong harboured much enmity towards him for the death of his father. When they met at General Lü Meng's abode, General Ling said that he would perform a sword dance, and made to strike at General Gan during the dance; General Gan responded that he could perform a double halberd dance and moved to defend himself. Eventually, it was General Lü who separated the two. When Shangxiang heard of the matter, she sought out General Ling and gave him a tongue-lashing, telling him not to even dream of doing so again if he considered himself an officer of the Southland, and told General Gan not to take the matter to heart. At that time, General Gan had just lost his wife and all the officers of the Southland except General Zhou and General Lü avoided him because he was responsible for Colonel Ling Cao's death; hence General Gan was immeasurably grateful to Shangxiang. Later, when Shangxiang journeyed to Jing Province to marry Liu Bei, General Gan was in charge of her escort. It was he who taught Shangxiang to defend herself by surrounding herself with a hundred-over armed maidservants. You can imagine the dilemma he faced when Shangxiang, beholding the concern he had shown her along the way, plucked up the courage to request if, if it was within his ability, he could advise her about how to protect herself against Liu Bei. In Jing Province, she said that she finally comprehended General Ling's quandary…

'Have you met the wife General Gan took here?' Lady Qiao enquires after a brief pause. After General Zhou had taken Nan Commandry, General Gan remarried. I shake my head in reply. 'His wife strongly resembles Shangxiang…' she divulges.

I remain silent as Lady Qiao relates her and Lady Sun's tales, unsure how to respond to these revelations. Understanding my loss of words, Lady Qiao smiles wanly at me, saying, 'When I saw you in the residence gardens that day, I envied you so much, because you were a wife, and it was clear that General Lu and you often shared your thoughts with each other. I hope Xian'er will be as fortunate in her marriage as you.

'May I ask a favour of you, Elder Sister? After I am gone, will you watch over Xian'er for me?' Lady Qiao asks.

I nod solemnly. 'I would do so even if you did not request it of me,' I reply.

'Shao'er does not attract attention; he will be fine. It's not such a bad thing to finally have release,' Lady Qiao reflects, as though consoling me—the irony of it!

Later, after departing from General Sun's residence, I think about the elder and younger Ladies Qiao, Lady Sun and Sun Xian. They all married heroes, but their fates are so dissimilar. What are women in this era? Centuries from now, will people read between the lines the tales we have to tell?

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] There is the same problem of Sun Quan and Zhou Yu both being Lady Qiao's brothers-in-law as in Chapter Fifteen. Here, I have Lady Qiao address Sun Quan as Brother-in-law and Zhou Yu as General Zhou.


	30. Twenty-nine: AD 217

**Twenty-nine**

**Twenty-second Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 217**

'Zijing! Why are you up instead of resting?' I ask, seeing Zijing writing at his desk.

Shortly after the family returned to Lukou after Colonel Lu and Lady Sun Xian's wedding, a pestilence broke out in Lukou. Zijing enjoined his troops and the servants to be especially watchful regarding sanitation and waste disposal, personally inspecting the soldiers' quarters and arranging for physicians to tend to the afflicted and the delivery of medicine. We had cautioned Zijing against overworking himself; sure enough, Zijing himself fell ill four days ago with fever, back pain, chills and headaches. The physician had said that it would not be possible to tell whether this was an ordinary illness or an instance of the plague[1] until further symptoms developed; worried, the family had encouraged Zijing to rest and build up his resistance.

'I'm feeling better today, thus I wanted to write this letter,' Zijing replies. My spirits rise, only to be brought down by Zijing's next words. 'If I have indeed contracted the plague, then after these two days, my condition will deteriorate rapidly. Come, take a look at this letter.'

I peruse the letter. 'If...' I trail off, not daring to say the words, 'you wish to recommend Yan Jun to succeed you here?' I enquire. 'Yan Jun is a scholar. Would it not be more advisable to recommend General Lü instead?'

'If you were Guan Yu and heard that Yan Jun had replaced me, how would you react?' Zijing poses.

'I'd be reassured that the Southland intended to continue a friendly policy with Shu, and feel secure reorganising my troo—Is that also your intention?' I exclaim, interrupting myself.

'Indeed,' Zijing replies. 'I hope that the Sun-Liu alliance will continue; recommending Yan Jun as my replacement will signal this. However, I also comprehend that if I am gone, the generals of the Southland will wish to claim Jing Province soon. If they set their minds to doing so, I wish to make the undertaking easier for them; this would be the last thing I can do for the Southland.'

I contemplate Zijing's words. 'Yan Jun has relatively little military experience. Would it not be more advisable to recommend one who also gives a scholarly impression, but who has more military experience?'

'In that case, who do you deem is up to the task and would not set off warning bells on Guan Yu's end?'

I ponder Zijing's question carefully. Those who have enough military experience do not give a sufficiently scholarly impression; those who give a sufficiently scholarly impression are lacking in military experience. Finally, I enquire, 'What about Colonel Lu? He is of a scholarly background, yet his military abilities have also received your praise.'

Zijing smiles but shakes his head. Observing my bafflement, he explains, 'Guan Yu expects that I will recommend a highly-regarded officer as my replacement. If I wish to recommend one who is capable of facing down Guan Yu, then I should recommend Ziming. If I wish to emphasise that the Southland considers the Sun-Liu alliance a priority, then Mancai is a suitable replacement. I have no doubt that Boyan can guard Lukou as well as Ziming, as well as present as affable an image as Mancai; however, there is an impediment that makes him unsuitable for this charge at the moment: he is not sufficiently well-known. If the person I recommend is neither Ziming nor as well-known a scholar as Mancai, then Guan Yu is sure to suspect something. If Ziming had been out of the picture, it would not have been a problem. I have written a second letter to Mancai explaining my scheme and telling him that it is up to him: if he does not have the confidence to take up this post, I will not fault him.'

Concluding his explanation, Zijing gazes at me deeply. 'What is it?' I enquire.

'In bed these past few days, I kept thinking of you,' Zijing answers. 'However, it's not the correct time, not to mention the prospect of transmitting this disease...'

Zijing's words remind me of the dreadful possibility that he could have contracted the plague. 'It won't happen,' I assure him. 'Didn't you yourself say that it is actually unsanitary conditions and improper waste disposal that cause the plague to be passed on?'

'But the time of the month...' Zijing counters.

'There's something I never mentioned, because I knew you wouldn't agree,' I divulge to Zijing. 'I would like to have a son who can succeed your footsteps.'

'Has Rong'er not been a good son?' Zijing questions, surprised by this revelation.

'Rong'er is an excellent son; I love him as though he were my own. However, I therefore comprehend that he is not made to be a strategist and a general; his talent lies in literature instead. Perhaps, only your biological children will inherit those traits,' I respond. 'If...' I choke on the words, 'if it comes to the worst, I would like to be able to teach your son all that his father knew.

'The last time the physician examined me, he said that having regularly taken my medicine, there was a probability of three-quarters that I would be able to give birth without harm to myself; it is just that you were unwilling to let me risk having another child. Now that Qing'er and Rong'er have grown up, and your fear that you may not have long left, will you give me the opportunity to attempt to have another child? If it is another daughter, I will love her all the same; if Heaven decides not to bless me with another child, I will not mind either,' I inform Zijing with all sincerity.

Zijing stares at me intensely. 'All right,' he answers, leading me to the bed.

I feel uncommonly free today, not bound by the cycles of the moon that Zijing and I have internalised during the past twenty years, and I can tell that Zijing feels the same. _O Heaven, will you let Zijing have a son who too will lead troops and guard the Southland with his life?_

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] The disease I have in mind is haemorrhagic fever with renal syndrome. In ancient China, this would be referred to as 伤寒 [_shāng hán_]—at the time, it did not have its modern meaning of typhoid fever, but was instead a general term for exogenous febrile diseases.

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	31. Thirty: AD 217

**Thirty**

**Twenty-second Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 217**

'Zijing—' I call across the room to my husband, who has just awoken and has been helped up into a reclining position by Rong'er. A few days ago, Zijing's condition deteriorated sharply as he entered the terminal phase of the plague and fell into a coma. While waiting for him to awake, I discovered that I was pregnant. Since then, Qing'er and Rong'er have insisted that I keep apart from Zijing. How useless I have felt for the past few days—I am unable to be by Zijing's side precisely when he requires my attention the most!

Seeing me seated at the doorway, Zijing looks at Rong'er for an explanation, mystified. Rong'er explains my condition to Zijing, whose facial expression oscillates between first worry, then delight, then concern for my wellbeing, and finally melancholy at the comprehension that he will not be able to witness the birth of his child.

'Mother, I'll leave you and Father to chat alone for a moment while I call Elder Sister here,' Rong'er tells us, exiting the room.

Zijing and I look at each other silently. There is so much I want to tell him, and so little time; I know that it is the same for him. Finally, I say, 'I'd like you to name the child.' After a brief pause, I add, 'Choose a name that is appropriate for both genders.'

Zijing ponders briefly, then responds, 'What about the word "Shu" in the phrase _shū zhì yīng cái_[1] [of kind character and extraordinary ability]?'

I smile. 'You wish to honour all that your uncle has done for you.[2]' Zijing's uncle passed away the previous year.

Zijing nods. 'Indeed. I would not be who I am today if not for him.' Smiling, he adds, 'I would not even have you. Although Uncle was not an official, he did so much for the people of Dongcheng. He had no need to give me possession of so much of the Lu family estate, but he did so because he believed in me. When we did not have a son after so many years, he shared his grandson with us. Some may deem that his life was ordinary, but his kindness benefitted so many and he too derived great joy from knowing that others were happy. Whether our child is a boy or a girl, it will be enough if our child can learn from him.'

For the remainder of the afternoon, Zijing, Qing'er, Rong'er and I converse about whatever comes to mind. At the end of all things, there is so much we wish to say, yet do not need to say because we understand each other so well. Then we fall silent and bask in a moment of peace as our gazes fall upon my belly and the embryo inside.

_Lu Shu_, I think to myself, _I hope that you will understand and admire the persons that your father and granduncle were_...

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 淑质英才。

[2] The word for uncle is 叔; it is the root character of the character _shū_ 淑 in the phrase _shū zhì yīng cái_.


	32. Thirty-one: AD 217

**PART TWO: SHU**

**Thirty-one**

**Twenty-second Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 217**

Three months ago, Zijing's funeral was conducted at Lukou. Having bathed Zijing's body, clothed him in his daily attire, wrapped him with three layers of white silk and covered him with a white quilt the previous day[1], Zijing's body was lain into his coffin, on top of a cotton quilt and a layer of grass, by Rong'er and Zijing's cousin. After the coffin was sealed, the family members knelt and bowed before the coffin, followed by Zijing's soldiers.

This evening, we are gathered in Jingkou for Zijing's burial[2]. Many years ago, when Zijing and I first stepped foot in the Southland, I commented to Zijing how beautiful Dantu—now known as Jingkou—, with its rivers, mountains and forests was. Zijing sighed and remarked, 'In these tumultuous times, who can say if one can be returned to their place of origin for burial. If, when I pass away, I cannot be buried in Dongcheng, then let me be buried in this picturesque place.' This site at the foot of a hill, five _li_ from the Great River, shall be Zijing's resting place.

Zijing's coffin, engraved with his hometown, position and name, has been brought to the sepulchre on a catafalque[3] by soldiers in the Imperial Guard whose fathers gave their lives for the state[4]. After the cloth of merit[5] used to direct the catafalque has been lowered and the mourners have let go of the two ropes[6] attached to the posts[7] on the bier, the ropes are untied from the posts and attached to the coffin to lower it into the grave. Rong'er, as the chief mourner, bares his left arm[8], as per ritual; tears streaming, I watch as Zijing's coffin is lowered into the grave[9]. Covering his left arm back up, Rong'er then kneels and bows to Zijing, followed by Qing'er, me, the other family members and the guests, among them General Sun, Zhuge Jin, Sun Xian, Lu Kai…even Master Zhang Zhao is present. I have also received mourning gifts and a letter of condolence from Zhuge Liang in Chengdu: 'Years ago, when I met Zijing at Changban, his first words to me were "I am Ziyu's friend." From that moment, we became good friends. When we were not discussing state affairs, he would tell me about my elder brother and my nephews and nieces. I know that Zijing has faced resistance in attempting to uphold the Liu-Sun alliance. Although Zijing is no longer around, I pledge to do my utmost to maintain it. Please accept my condolences and take care for your unborn child.'

No funerary items are placed into the grave, nor will a stele be erected or trees planted—Zijing desired a simple burial. After the grave has been filled, Rong'er, Qing'er and I thank the guests for their presence. General Sun, at the head of the guests, indicates that he would like to speak with me privately.

Withdrawing to a side, the General offers me his condolences, then continues, 'Gongjin was like an elder brother to me, Youping is like my uncle, Yifeng is a friend from childhood, while Zijing was a friend that one makes when one steps out into the world. More than as his lord, he regarded me as his friend, for which I am immensely grateful. Zhuangzi said, "The friendship of a gentleman is as insipid as water, but the insipidity of the gentleman leads to affection"[10]; Zijing's friendship was as pure and dear as water. Lofty mountains and flowing water[11]—when shall I have another friend who understands me so well?'

I am silent, not knowing how to console General Sun. The General continues, 'I remember that in the nineteenth year of Reestablished Peace[12], Zijing accompanied me, Ziming, Xingba and Gongji in attacking Wan. That battle was truly splendid: Ziming analysed that the city could not be well-defended and proposed that we attack from all sides while the soldiers' morale was high, asserting that the city could be taken in no time. He recommended Xingba to the vanguard and said that he would back him up with an elite force. Zijing immediately stepped up and told Ziming and Xingba to let their troops have a good rest, saying that he would take care of all the preparations overnight, just as he had done at Chibi. When we arose before dawn, everything was in order; Zijing even had the drum sticks sent to Ziming's tent, knowing that he would want to beat the war drums personally. Xingba's troops set off before daybreak, and by lunchtime the city was taken! We captured the Grand Administrator of Lujiang, Zhu Guang, and his aide-de-camp Dong He and brought back several tens of thousands of people. After the battle, I appointed Ziming as Grand Administrator of Lujiang and rewarded him with the soldiers and horses won from battle, and Xingba as General who Subdues the Enemy[13]. Zijing was out for the entire day reassuring the people; I barely saw him while the troops were celebrating. Finally, when we departed from Wan, I asked him if a reward of another county as fief would do—he was already Grand Administrator of Hanchang and Lieutenant-General.

'He gazed at me seriously and replied, "Even if you were to give me a fief of one hundred thousand households, General, it would not satisfy my desire." Surprised, I enquired what he desired. He answered, 'What I desire is the title of Marquis of Liu." '

Strictly speaking, it is the prerogative of emperors to confer marquisates; General Sun is not even a marquis; how could he ennoble Zijing as marquis of a county? Historically, the Marquis of Liu was Zhang Liang. When Emperor Gao ascended the throne and ennobled the subjects who had contributed to the dynasty's founding, he conferred upon his top civil and military officials Xiao He and Cao Can[14] each a fief of ten thousand households, but he allowed Zhang Liang to select thirty thousand households from Qi as his fief. Zhang Liang replied, 'I began in Xiapi, and met Your Majesty in Liu; this was Heaven's will in consigning me to Your Majesty. Your Majesty used my strategies and I was fortunate in that they were on occasion successful. I would be content to be given Liu as fief, and dare not take thirty thousand households.' Thus Zhang Liang was ennobled as Marquis of Liu, and given a number of households comparable to Xiao He and Cao Can.

_'What I desire is the title of Marquis of Liu.'_ Beneath the disguise of these words, what Zijing actually wished to say was: _I do not desire any reward; rather, I wish that you may become Emperor, and that when that day comes, you may remember the friendship between us._

Without realising it, tears have welled up in my eyes. When I wipe the tears away and look at General Sun again, I see that there are tears in the General's eyes too.

'I slapped Zijing on the back and said, "Lu Zijing, you're clowning around with me!" He dodged, and in that instant we were like two children,' General Sun recounts. 'In the end, I promoted Zijing to General who Traverses the Great River[15].'

General Sun takes a deep breath. 'Lady, I promise you that when the day comes when I am able to confer Liu as a fief, I will ennoble Zijing's descendant as Marquis of Liu,' the General pledges. 'Whatever may happen to me in future, I shall never forget this friendship.'

_Zijing,_ I think to myself, _you always accorded others the utmost sincerity in your friendships. Your sincerity has been reciprocated..._

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] This segment of the funeral is known as 小敛; it takes place a day before the body of the deceased is placed into the coffin, which is known as 大敛.

[2] At present, there are five sites known in China which claim to be the tomb of Lu Su; they are located in Zhenjiang (formerly Dantu and later Jingkou during the Later Han and Three Kingdoms period), Yueyang (formerly Baqiu during the Later Han and Three Kingdoms period), Wuhan (near Wuchang of the Three Kingdoms period), Jiayu (near Lukou during the Three Kingdoms period), and Dingyuan (near Dongcheng during the Later Han and Three Kingdoms period). The tomb of Lu Su in Wuhan is located at Mount Gui (龟山); the mountain was formerly known as Mount Dabie (大别山) during the Later Han and Three Kingdoms and later came to be known as Mount Lu (鲁山) in honour of Lu Su; it obtained its present name during the Ming dynasty. Based on archaeological evidence, experts believe that the tomb of Lu Su in Zhenjiang is the true tomb and that the other tombs are 衣冠冢, only containing personal effects of, but not the body of the deceased.

[3] 辒辌。

[4] 羽林孤儿。

[5] 功布。

[6] 紼 or 綍。

[7] 碑。

[8] 袒。The left arm is bared if the decreased is a man, whereas the right arm is bared if the decreased is a woman.

[9] 窆。

[10] 《庄子·山木第二十》：君子之交淡若水，小人之交甘若醴。

[11] 高山流水。_Lofty Mountains and Flowing Water_ is one of the most famous pieces of ancient Chinese music. The following story is told in the book 列子 _Liezi_: Bo Ya (a high minister of the state of Jin during the Spring and Autumn period, famous for his skill at the zither) was good at playing the zither; Zhong Ziqi was good at listening. When Bo Ya, playing the zither, had his will at describing lofty mountains, Zhong Ziqi said, 'Wonderful! How lofty, like Mount Tai!' When Bo Ya had his will at describing flowing streams, Zhong Ziqi said, 'Wonderful! How vast, it is like a great river and the sea.' Whatever Bo Ya was thinking of, Zhong Ziqi unfailingly got it. As Bo Ya was roaming the north side of Mount Tai, he encountered a rainstorm, thus he stopped under a cliff; feeling emotional, he took out his zither and played it. At first it was a melody about the persistent rain, then it was the sound of mountains crashing. Whatever melody he played, Zhong Ziqi never missed its significance. Bo Ya then put away his zither and sighed, saying, 'Wonderful! Wonderful! You can hear whatever I think, the images you have are just what are in my heart. How can I flee from my sounds?'

Later, people used the phrase 'lofty mountains and flowing water' to describe a masterly piece of music, and also the difficulty of finding an intimate friend.

Here, besides continuing the analogy to water and lamenting the loss of an intimate friend, Sun Quan is also comparing Lu Su to the magnificent scenery of lofty mountains and flowing water.

[12] 建安十九年: AD 214.

[13] 折冲将军。

[14] Liu Bang's Commander-in-Chief Han Xin had been granted the title of King of Chu earlier and was therefore not under consideration.

[15] 横江将军。

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	33. Thirty-two: AD 218

**Thirty-two**

**Twenty-third Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 218**

'Midwife, how is Lady Cheng's condition?' Sun Xian anxiously enquires of the midwife. When my delivery approached, Sun Xian specially came to Jingkou to accompany me—after her mother passed away, she has been like a daughter to me. It is comforting to have Xian'er accompany me through the delivery, since Qing'er, being unmarried, is supposed to wait outside the door like Rong'er.

The midwife's expression is grave. 'It will be a difficult birth,' she pronounces. It is apparent that she wishes to raise a question, yet is hesitant to do so. I can guess its content: if it comes to the worst, should she attempt to save the mother or the baby first? I know that Qing'er, Rong'er and Xian'er would all tell her to save me first, but I would wish for her to save the baby first, because I will never have another opportunity to bear Zijing a child.

Just as the midwife is about to speak, Xian'er turns to me and encourages me, 'Aunt Cheng, you must be strong for the baby's sake.' She understands!

Grateful for her encouragement, I reply, 'Even if not for the baby, I will be strong for Qing'er and Rong'er's sake. Tell me how you and Commander Lu have been to distract me from the pain.' Shortly after the marriage, Lu Xun was promoted to Commander of the Right[1].

'Boyan and I are doing very well. A while ago, Fei Zhan, the leader of the bandits in Danyang, received the seal and seal-cord of office from Cao Cao and instigated the Shanyue to cause trouble; Uncle sent Boyan to quell Fei Zhan's insurgence. Fei Zhan's followers heavily outnumbered Boyan's troops; guess how Boyan took him down?' Xian'er relates.

In my present condition, it takes me longer than usual to formulate an answer. 'The Shanyue are valiant, but their military discipline is not strong. If one were to attack them by surprise, they would scatter and thus easily be defeated. Is that what Commander Lu did?' I finally respond.

'Indeed,' Xian'er replies with a smile. 'Boyan had a large number of ivory pennons[2] made and assigned drummers and buglers to strategic locations. Under the cover of night, his army slipped into the hills and valleys, sounded the drums and bugles and charged. The bandits, believing that they were facing a large army, lost their morale and thought only of escape, were quickly defeated and dispersed.'

Xian'er's narratives give me strength during the course of the delivery—how much I wish to see the development of the Southland during my old age! Will this child be a son who will contribute to its growth?

At long last, the baby is delivered. 'Heaven has eyes—both mother and son are safe!' the midwife exclaims as she completes the delivery. Seeing the tears in her eyes, tears of joy well up in mine also. _Although Zijing is gone, Heaven has been kind to me…_

Later in the day, Qing'er, Rong'er and Xian'er take turns to accompany me and the baby.

'Mother, I would like to discuss a matter with you,' Rong'er announces solemnly when we are alone.

'Rong'er, you would like to reacknowledge your birth parents?' I enquire, guessing the subject that he is about to mention.

'Mother, you guessed that this matter was on my mind?' Rong'er questions—he has kept the fact that he has been thinking about this issue private so far. Seeing me nod, he continues, 'As you know, Elder Cousin[3] passed away from illness this year, and Uncle and Aunt do not have any other children. You and Father have treated me very well, and I love the two of you dearly. If the baby were a girl, I would not bring this matter up; since the baby is a boy, I'm thinking that I would like to show Uncle and Aunt filial piety to repay them for having raised me.'

I clasp Rong'er's hands and smile. 'If you had not mentioned this matter, I would have. In the past, your birth parents were kind enough to share one of their sons with your father and me when we had none. It is only proper for us to do the same for them now. Although, I love you and will miss you… Your portion of the inheritance will still be yours.'

'Mother, I shall complete observing the three-year mourning period for Father before reacknowledging Uncle and Aunt as my parents,' Rong'er declares.

I smile and nod, and move to hug Rong'er. Zijing and I are fortunate indeed to have had Rong'er as a son...

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 帐下右部督。

[2] The shaft of such a pennon was decorated with ivory; it was the flag of a general.

[3] That is, Lu Rong's elder brother by birth.


	34. Thirty-three: AD 219

**Thirty-three**

**Twenty-fourth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 219**

Hearing that General Lü is gravely ill and has been summoned back to Jianye for treatment, I call upon him to enquire about his illness. When General Lü's wife shows me into his bedroom, where he is resting on his bed, reading a scroll, I breathe a sigh of relief to see that General Lü is in a better condition than I had expected.

'Sister-in-law, I am sorry to have inconvenienced you to make a trip here,' General Lü apologises. 'It is just my chronic illness; I have recovered speedily now that I am able to rest.'

I let out a smile upon learning that General Lü is recovering, but a sudden thought stops my smile. General Lü's chronic illness dates from the time he, General Ling and General Gan risked their lives to rescue General Sun during the battle of Xiaoyao Ford four years ago; in the time General Lü was Grand Administrator of Lujiang and later succeeded Zijing as Grand Administrator of Hanchang, he never once let his chronic illness stop him from working. Why would General Lü permit word to spread that he is seriously ill and allow himself to be summoned back to Jianye to be treated? Unless this is merely a camouflage...

Collecting my thoughts, I enquire, 'General, now that you have returned to Jianye to recuperate, who shall replace you at Lukou?'

General Lü looks at me sharply for just an instant, before replying, 'Lu Boyan.'

My suspicions confirmed, I question, 'General, are you intending to capture Jing Province from Liu Bei?'

At my forward question, General Lü stares at me warily. 'Are my intentions clear for all to see?' he questions anxiously.

'No,' I reassure General Lü. 'It is just that firstly, I know that you, General, would ordinarily not be willing to put aside your duties to receive treatment for your chronic illness; secondly, others think only that General Sun married his niece to Lu Boyan to strengthen relations between the Sun and Lu families, however I am close to Lady Sun and thus know something of his ability; and thirdly, when Zijing recommended Yan Jun to succeed him at Lukou, I asked him why he recommended a scholar with little military background instead of an officer with more military background but seemingly of a scholarly type for the post; when he asked me who I would recommend instead, I suggested Lu Boyan,' I explain.

General Lü draws a deep breath. 'When Zijing recommended Mancai to succeed him, I thought that his intention was merely to continue the Sun-Liu alliance. It was only when I replaced Mancai and Guan Yu did not let his guard down despite my efforts to befriend him that it occurred to me that Zijing might have had another motive in recommending Mancai and was trying to lay the groundwork for me simultaneously.

'Zijing always saw further than others, and if others did not understand his forethought, he never had a single word of complaint. On the contrary, he always supported their approaches if he felt that they could complement his own,' General Lü reflects. 'At the time when Zijing and you visited me in Xunyang, I had just read _The Art of War_ and the _Six Secret Teachings_ and was starting on the history books. Believing that I had improved greatly, I boldly suggested three strategies to Zijing. Looking back, those strategies were merely that of a general keen to achieve victory and were purely military in nature; they lacked the subtlety of this present plan to minimise the loss of men in battle. However, Zijing took them seriously, modifying them to fit his plans and praising me when they succeeded. I wondered why he followed through with my schemes, yet did not attempt to recover Jing Province. Later, I realised that we were able to build the Stone City so quickly, attract refugees and concentrate on defending against Cao Cao because all was quiet on the west end.

'Sister-in-law, since Zijing greatly admired Emperor Guangwu, I gather you know of Deng Yu's engagement of the Chimei?' General Lü abruptly enquires.

I laugh, nodding. 'Zijing attempted to keep his admiration of Emperor Guangwu a secret, but it seems everybody discovered it,' I tell General Lü.

General Lü chuckles. Then, his expression turning serious again, he shows me the scroll he is reading: a biography of Deng Yu. 'Resting in bed, I began to wonder: was it that Deng Yu lacked the capability to defeat the Chimei, or that the Chimei were simply too strong to be vanquished at that time?' he questions.

When Emperor Guangwu had ascended the throne and commanded his Prime Minister Deng Yu to vanquish the rebel army of the Chimei, who had entered the former Han capital of Chang'an, Deng Yu argued that it was not yet the appropriate time to do so, as his army, despite its number, lacked skill, reserves and supplies, while the Chimei army, having just entered Chang'an, were wealthy and their morale was high; however, as time went by, their strength would diminish, thus he suggested that his army strengthen themselves in the meantime and observe the Chimei's weaknesses before attacking them. Emperor Guangwu, believing that it was important to pacify the Guanzhong area, prodded Deng Yu to engage the Chimei in battle; however, Deng Yu had limited success against them. Subsequently, Emperor Guangwu recalled Deng Yu, telling him that the Chimei lacked provisions and would naturally go east towards the capital; at that time, they could easily be defeated. Deng Yu, showing a stubborn streak, continued to drive his troops to attack the Chimei despite their own lack of rations; eventually only Deng Yu and twenty-four other horsemen were able to return to Yiyang[1]. Shortly after, when the Chimei went east, Emperor Guangwu's general Feng Yi defeated them at the foot of Mount Yao[2], and Emperor Guangwu personally vanquished them at Yiyang, forcing their surrender.

I understand the import of General Lü's question: was it that Zijing was unable to capture Jing Province after Liu Bei refused to hand it over, or that he understood that recovering it at that time would entail a high military cost, and instead chose to wait for a time when Jing Province could be taken with less bloodshed? Whatever others may think, the answer is unimportant now.

'In the end, what matters is that the Chimei were defeated and the empire united,' I tell General Lü.

'You're right,' General Lü replies, smiling.

The generals of the Southland are unafraid to die in battle. However, they understand also the preciousness of peace, and as long as they are able to strike a balance between the two, the Southland will flourish.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] A city slightly to the west-southwest of the Later Han capital of Luoyang.

[2] A mountain slightly to the west-southwest of Yiyang, and also an important battleground in ancient Chinese history.


	35. Thirty-four: AD 220

**Thirty-four**

**Twenty-fifth Year of Reestablished Peace · AD 220**

'We're finally able to make arrangements for Kai'er and Qing'er's wedding again,' Lu Xun says, visiting me at my home in Jianye. Qing'er and Kai'er's wedding was first postponed for twenty-five months[1] while we were in mourning for Zijing, then for a year after Lu Xun's uncle Lu Ji passed away—although as a clan grandnephew, Lu Kai is only required to observe a three-month mourning period for Lu Ji[2], the two were as close as grandfather and grandson (disregarding their age difference), thus Lu Kai observed a year of mourning for Lu Ji. In that time, General Lü and Lu Xun recovered Jing Province from Liu Bei, Guan Yu was killed, General Ling, General Gan and General Lü all passed away and Lu Xun was promoted to Grand Administrator of Yidu, Right Protector of the Army[3], General who Suppresses the West[4] and ennobled as Marquis of Lou. How much things have changed in three years!

'Kai'er says that if Qing'er desires, she can remain with you for a time when she is married to take care of Shu'er,' Lu Xun discloses.

My jaw drops, touched by Lu Kai's consideration and understanding of Qing'er. Earlier, when we received news that Lu Xun would be coming to Jianye to discuss arrangements for the wedding, Qing'er told me, 'I know this is an absurd thought, but I wish I could remain with you for a while after the wedding to help you take care of Younger Brother now that Younger Cousin has reacknowledged his birth parents. Although I well know that you'll be fine, Mother, I still don't feel at ease leaving you to take care of Younger Brother alone.'

'Kai'er has already waited three years for the wedding; it would be unfair to him,' I observe.

Lu Xun smiles softly. 'Kai'er said that Qing'er's happiness is the most important and that they still have many years ahead of them,' he explains.

'Kai'er is a good man. Qing'er is fortunate to be marrying him,' I comment, smiling.

After we have finished discussing the wedding arrangements, Lu Xun divulges, 'General Sun requested Zishu to pass on a message that if you are agreeable, he would be willing to bring you and Zhuge Ziyu together. He said that Ziyu said that the decision was yours to make. Zishu felt that you would not agree.' Zishu is Sun Xian's style name. After Zhuge Jin's wife passed away, he did not remarry and had only a concubine.

'General Sun likes to act as a matchmaker, doesn't he?' I chuckle.

Lu Xun guffaws. 'You've inherited Zijing's trait of teasing General Sun, Lady,' he declares.

I laugh, then, turning serious, say to Lu Xun softly, 'If you were to pass away, General, Xian'er too would not remarry, because you gave her a world that nobody else is able to give her; it is the same with Zijing and I. Besides, Zijing did not take a concubine when it seemed that I would not be able to bear him another child; I too should be faithful to him. I would like to concentrate on raising Shu'er—he is Zijing's son, and I hope that I shall be able to raise him as Zijing would have.'

Lu Xun nods. 'I understand. I shall convey your words to General Sun and Ziyu,' he replies. 'I'm abashed that you think so highly of me.'

'How is Xian'er?' I enquire. Xian'er gave birth to a son, Yan'er, a year ago and is thus unable to make the long journey to visit me.

'Xian'er is doing well. I'm afraid that Liu Bei will attack Yidao and Yiling in an attempt to recover Jing Province and hence have arranged for her to stay with General Sun for the moment instead of fetching her to join me at Yiling[5]. I miss her and Yan'er,' Lu Xun admits.

Zijing was correct—Lu Xun will achieve more than Master Zhou, General Lü and him. To have such humility of character and purity of nature besides... The Southland may not see another of his calibre in my lifetime. Xian'er is a fortunate lady indeed!

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] Although the mourning period for husbands and fathers is traditionally referred to as 'three-year', it in fact lasted twenty-five months before and during the Jin dynasty and twenty-seven months after the Jin dynasty. It is referred to as 'three-year' because from the starting year to the ending year, it usually covers three years.

[2] See the endnotes for a discussion on the authenticity of this claim.

[3] 右护军。

[4] 镇西将军。

[5] Yidao was the seat of government of Yidu Commandry; however, it seems more probable that Lu Xun was stationed at Yiling while he was Grand Administrator of Yidu.

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	36. Thirty-five: AD 226

**Thirty-five**

**Fifth Year of Imperial Might · AD 226**

'Elder Brother Ji, your archery is superb!' Shu'er comments to Zhu Ji, the eighteen-year-old son of the Grand Administrator of Nan Commandry and General who Conquers the North[1], Zhu Ran.

After Sun Xian and Lu Xun's young son Yan'er passed away of illness three years ago, Sun Xian became pregnant again last year, thus I brought Shu'er to Xiling[2] to accompany her for a month during the last stage of her pregnancy and after she had given birth to another son, Kang'er. On the way back to Jianye, we stopped to tour Jiangling and pass General Zhu some articles from Lu Xun and Sun Xian. General Zhu offered to let Zhu Ji bring us around Jiangling; although I declined his kind offer to avoid inconveniencing his family, Zhu Ji has nevertheless come to the guesthouse at which we are staying every evening to chat with Shu'er and teach him some military skills. This evening, Zhu Ji brought arrows and a target to let Shu'er practice archery, while I watch from the back door of the guesthouse.

'Was it your father who taught you?' Shu'er enquires after a pause, so softly that I can barely hear it. Yesterday, Shu'er confessed to Zhu Ji, 'I wish my father were around to teach me military skills.' Zhu Ji gently advised him, 'You shouldn't say that. Haven't your mother and elder sister done an excellent job teaching you the Classics and history? I did not know them half as well as you when I was your age. You'll cause your mother and elder sister distress by saying this.'

Zhu Ji's expression stiffens, although he tries to hide it. 'Yes,' he replies, then glances to see if I have heard Shu'er's question.

When Shu'er was younger, he had a frail constitution, an after effect of my weak womb. _This is Heaven teaching you to be realistic,_ I had thought to myself. I encouraged Shu'er to exercise regularly—I would be content for him to be healthy: even if he does not become a military officer, he can still serve the kingdom of Wu as a civil officer. However, Shu'er always gives his all when exercising to improve his health—his present fitness is in sharp contrast with his younger days—and is keen to learn strategy, military skills and all he can from Qing'er and me, and over time I understood—he wishes to become a general of Wu, as his father was. Yet, although I told Zijing that I would like to teach Shu'er all that his father knew, the fact of the matter is that I am unable to do so, because I am not Zijing… Qing'er and I can teach Shu'er the Classics, history and what Zijing taught us of strategy, but Zijing's foresight and power of analysis, as well as military skills—neither I, nor Qing'er, nor Rong'er are able to teach him those. Oftentimes I feel so useless…

After Zhu Ji and Shu'er have finished practising for the day, Zhu Ji tells Shu'er, 'My elder brother Ziqiao came home from Baqiu yesterday. He is interested to meet you.' Then, turning to me, he says, 'Mother said that she hasn't seen Aunt for a long time and invites you to our residence. I hope you will not decline.' It is a kind thought on the part of Zhu Ji's family, and I assent this time.

The next day, Shu'er and I are received at the Zhu residence by Zhu Ji's elder brother Ziqiao and General Zhu's wife Lady Xu.

'General Lu said that Ziqiao is capable, humble and willing to learn; his only fault is that his kindness causes him to be lax with his soldiers,' I inform Lady Xu.

'General Lu is over-praising me; it is merely that I am afraid that I am not doing a good job at Baqiu, and thus requested his criticism. If I have done things right, it is due to his guidance,' Ziqiao demurs. Turning to his mother, he says brightly, 'Mother, you can chat with Lady Cheng in the drawing room on the west end; I'll chat with Younger Brother Shu in the drawing room on the east end.'

After Lady Xu and I are seated in the drawing room, I ask her, 'You've raised your son excellently, Lady. Would you be willing to share with me how you did so?'

Lady Xu blushes and smiles. 'If you do not mind, let us address each other as sisters,' she says. Seeing me nod assent, she enquires, 'Is it that Shu'er wishes that he had a father from whom to learn, and you do not know how to teach him some things that a father would, Elder Sister?'

I nod in response. Just as I am about to elaborate, there is the sound of footsteps in the adjacent room separated by a panel, and I hear Ziqiao's voice, 'Younger Brother Ji told me that you wish your father were around to teach you military skills.'—The drawing rooms on the east and west ends are actually adjacent! I stare in surprise at Lady Xu, who signals silently for me to listen to their conversation.

'Elder Brother Ji said that I shouldn't say that, as it would cause Mother and Elder Sister distress,' Shu'er replies carefully. After a moment's pause, he reveals the cause of his frustration, 'I would like to be like Father, but do not know where to begin.'

After another pause, I hear Boqiao reveal slowly to Shu'er, 'I too did not have a father when I was young.'

'Then General Zhu and Lady Xu—?' Shu'er questions in confusion.

'Lady Xu is my mother. Her first husband—my father—was His Lordship's third younger brother. When I was two years old, my father was assassinated by a subordinate. Mother single-handedly raised me, and after the death of my Fourth Uncle Sun Kuang, my younger cousin Ah Tai as well—Fourth Aunt was a member of the Cao family and was fetched back to the north after Fourth Uncle's death, leaving Younger Cousin to be raised by the Sun family. Only after Younger Cousin and I came of age and were appointed as colonels did Mother consent for His Lordship to match her to General Zhu, who too had lost his spouse some years ago.

'Others imagine that because we do not have a father from whom to learn, there is no pressure on us to be like our fathers. In reality, it is the opposite: we feel even more pressure because we wish to be like our fathers nevertheless, yet seem to be at a handicap with respect to others.' Boqiao—Sun Song elucidates.

'General Lu praised your ability. How did you learn all that you did?' Shu'er enquires.

Sun Song chuckles. 'I was not as receptive as you when I was young. Those around me said that my father was a valiant and resolute, but impetuous officer. Since Mother could not teach me to be an officer, I attempted to imitate those qualities, including his weaknesses, on my own. Although Mother never mentioned it, I know my temerity caused her much grief at that time,' he reveals. Across from me, Lady Xu lowers her head and reddens.

'When I was thirteen, I entreated Second Uncle—His Lordship—to let me accompany his generals in claiming the southern commandries of Jing Province from Liu Bei,' Sun Song continues. 'Of his nephews, Second Uncle dotes on me the most and gave in to my pleading, agreeing to let me observe his generals in Yiyang, led by your father, defend against Guan Yu, on the condition that I promised to listen to his generals' commands. I knew that your father would enjoin me to stay out of battle if one broke out, thus when Guan Yu selected five thousand elite soldiers and made for the shallows about ten _li_ upriver, announcing that he wanted to ford the river at night, I requested to accompany General Gan Ning, who had been tasked with defending against him. General Gan had boasted that if Guan Yu heard him cough, he would not dare to ford the river, and that he would be captured if he forded the river; I secretly hoped that contrary to General Gan's forecast, Guan Yu would cross the river and I could participate in the resulting battle. Hearing that I wished to follow him, General Gan persuaded your father to let me go with him, saying that "this brat" would not dare to disobey him. Your father chose a thousand soldiers for General Gan and we departed overnight. To my disappointment, Guan Yu indeed did not ford the river, but instead set up camp there when he heard the news.

'We set up camp on the opposite bank. I observed a peculiar phenomenon: the soldiers split into two groups when setting up camp. The smaller group was rowdy and General Gan had to interfere a handful of times while they set up camp, while the larger group was disciplined and General Gan was extremely pleased after inspecting their camp. Discerning my curiosity about this phenomenon, General Gan signalled for me to sit down next to him and asked if I knew why the two groups of soldiers had such differing conduct. I answered that I did not.

'To this day, I remember his exact answer: "The smaller group of soldiers are my personal soldiers; the larger group of soldiers are General Lu's soldiers." '

_Oh, Zijing, your military discipline was always the best..._

' "You wish to be a brave and determined general, like your father, but bravery and determination alone do not suffice in a general, even less if they are coupled with brashness," General Gan assessed. "Today, you perceived the disparity between my soldiers and General Lu's soldiers—there's hope for you yet. When we return to Yiyang, observe how he leads his generals and soldiers. If you can be half as good as him, you will be an excellent general." ' Sun Song continues his narrative.

'Having perceived that General Gan had a soft side to himself too, I playfully asked him, "You're telling me this, General Gan, but why is it your soldiers are nevertheless disorderly?" General Gan shook his head and laughed, saying, "It's a problem with my character; it can't be helped."

'Later, after we had successfully claimed southern Jing Province from Liu Bei, your father offered to let General Gan keep the thousand soldiers he had been lent. To everyone's surprise, General Gan turned down the thousand soldiers. In private, he told me, "I don't deserve to lead them."

'After that conversation with General Gan, I straightened out my thinking. I have role models all around me; why should I attempt to emulate a father whose characteristics I can only imagine? Why not instead be myself and improve myself by learning from role models around me? Surely my father would accordingly be proud of me, even if I do not resemble him. General Zhu is a role model to me now, not because I address him as Father, but because of his dedication to his duty, his dignified conduct and his composure in the face of danger. You asked me how I learnt all that I did. I can tell you the answer now: I learnt from Father; I learnt from General Lu[3]—his humility and his attention to detail are impeccable. I learnt from your father—he always set his sights on the larger picture and was open-minded. And I learnt something from General Gan,' Sun Song concludes on a playful tone.

'What was it?' Shu'er enquires cheerily.

'I learnt to be understanding of people. For all that I observed of how your father disciplined his troops, General Lu is right: I am like General Zhuge Jin—too soft on my troops. It's a problem with our characters; it can't be helped,' Sun Song banters. 'Do you understand what I wish to tell you?'

Across the panel, Shu'er replies, 'I understand. I always wanted to be like Father, but Father himself would probably feel that there are even better people than him from whom I should learn instead. General Lu is indeed a role model; I too admire him exceedingly. And so are you, Elder Brother Ziqiao. Thank you for sharing your experience with me, Elder Brother Ziqiao. Although, I mustn't learn to use the excuse "It's a problem with my character; it can't be helped" from you.'

Lady Xu and I are bent over with laughter and cover our mouths so as not to alert Shu'er that we have been overhearing their conversation. In the adjacent room, Sun Song feigns anger, 'You brat! Come, let me see your swordsmanship; it had better make up for your lack of eloquence!'

After Sun Song and Shu'er have left the adjacent room to practise swordsmanship, Lady Xu says, 'Now you know, Elder Sister—I'm not as capable as you imagine. In the end, he needed to figure things out himself. In fact, you have raised Shu'er extremely well, Elder Sister—he is a thoughtful boy with good character.'

'Younger Sister…' I am grateful beyond words to Lady Xu, Sun Song and Zhu Ji for their thoughtfulness in arranging today's meeting. 'Thank you so much,' I say at last.

'Come, let's watch them practise swordsmanship,' Lady Xu says.

As we watch Sun Song, Zhu Ji and Shu'er alternately sparring in the courtyard, I think to myself, _Zijing, I am so glad we have Shu'er. He is your and my son, but he will carve his own unique path in the world._

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 征北将军。

[2] Yiling was renamed Xiling in AD 222.

[3] That is, Lu Xun.


	37. Thirty-six: AD 229

**Thirty-six**

**First Year of Imperial Dragon · AD 229**

Today, the _bingshen_ day of the fourth month[1], we are gathered at the south outskirts of Wuchang to witness His Lordship ascend the throne as Emperor. Last month, to my astoundment, His Lordship arranged for the family, including Qing'er, Rong'er and Rong'er's parents, to be fetched to Wuchang for the enthronement. Today, we have been allocated a place next to the imperial family, together with the younger Lady Qiao, who is accompanied by her younger son Zhou Yin and his wife, a daughter of the Sun family. Her elder son Zhou Xun had taken His Lordship's eldest daughter Sun Luban as wife, but passed away a few years ago; her daughter Zhou Shuo is wife to Heir Apparent Sun Deng.

Finally, the auspicious hour arrives. His Lordship ascends the altar and reads the edict, 'The Emperor's subject Quan dares to use black cattle[2] to proclaim to the Heavens: the Han dynasty has reigned for twenty-four generations, has spanned four hundred and thirty-four years. Its energy has terminated, its fortune is finished, all that it controls under Heaven has vanished, its territory has fallen apart. The wicked subject Cao Pi then seized the imperial seal, and Pi's son Rui succeeded him in doing evil, taking on a title of which he was unworthy and throwing the system into disarray. I, Quan, was born in the southeast and was fortunate to take on government, making it my goal to establish a peaceful era, executing punishments according to the ruler's word, doing as the common person should. The officials and those in charge of the various provinces, commandries and cities all believe that the Mandate of Heaven is gone from Han, the House of Han has ceased to offer sacrifices to Heaven, the imperial seat is empty, the land is without a ruler. Auspicious omens of many kinds have occurred back and forth, the succession accorded by Heaven now rests upon my person, I cannot but accept. Quan respects the will of Heaven and does not dare to disobey, thus I have carefully chosen an auspicious day to ascend the altar, place the ceremonial pointed jades[3] and five bolts of silk tied together upon the pyre and assume the imperial seat. May the gods, having partaken of it, aid Wu, that she may forever enjoy the blessings of Heaven.'

Minister of Rites[4] Chen Hua then reads another edict proclaiming an amnesty throughout the empire and change of the reign era to 'Imperial Dragon'. His Majesty's father, the General who Smashes Caitiffs Sun Jian is posthumously titled the Martial and Upright Emperor, his mother, Lady Wu, is posthumously honoured as the Martial and Upright Empress and the General who Exterminates Renegades Sun Ce is posthumously honoured as the Diligent Prince of Changsha. The Heir Apparent Sun Deng is made the Crown Prince, and the various officials are promoted and bestowed awards: General who Assists the State[5] and Right Protector of the Army Lu Xun is promoted to First General[6] and Right Protector of a Border Area[7], General of the Left Zhuge Jin is promoted to Senior General[8] and Left Protector of a Border Area, General of the Right and Left Protector of the Army Bu Zhi is promoted to General of the Flying Cavalry[9], General who Conquers the North[10] Zhu Ran is promoted to General of Chariots and Cavalry and Right Protector of the Army, General who Pacifies the South[11] Quan Cong is promoted to Protector General[12] and Left Protector of the Army, General who Exerts Might Zhu Huan is promoted to Front General, the Heir Apparent's staff members[13] Zhuge Ke, Zhang Xiu, Gu Tan and Chen Biao are promoted to Left Assisting Commandant[14], Right Assisting Commandant[15], Commandant who Assists Rightness[16] and Commandant who Supports Rightness[17] respectively and Commandant who Restores Greatness Zhou Yin is made Marquis of a Capital Village[18], among others.

When the ceremony is completed, Lady Qiao's family and my family follow the imperial family back to the palace; it was His Majesty's request that we be present. When we have gathered in the audience hall, His Majesty begins, 'It is thanks to two people that I am who I am today. In the past, Lu Zijing spoke of becoming Emperor; he indeed saw the situation clearly. Without Zhou Gongjin, I could not become Emperor. The empire owes much to them.'

Beside me, Lady Qiao wipes away tears, and I too am assailed by memories of Master Zhou, Zijing, Lady Qiao and me together in the past…

Master Zhang Zhao lifts the bamboo board[19] he holds before him, intending to speak up. His Majesty, perceiving, adds, 'If I had followed Master Zhang's suggestion, I would be begging for food now.'

_Ouch!_ The officials wince at His Majesty's words and Master Zhang prostrates on the ground, ashamed. Beside me, Lady Qiao is also troubled, but it is not our place to speak up in court.

Later, when Lady Qiao's family and my family depart from the palace, we find ourselves approaching Master Zhang's family after turning a corner. Lady Qiao and I glance at each other apprehensively—it would be the epitome of rudeness to walk in the opposite direction or pass by Master Zhang without greeting him, but what can we say that will not aggravate an awkward situation? I ponder the question in the few seconds before reaching Master Zhang, but do not think of a good solution.

'This woman born to the Qiao family pays her respects to Master Zhang,' Lady Qiao greets Master Zhang.

Lady Qiao's greeting gives me courage—perhaps the best approach is simply to address Master Zhang as I would have under ordinary circumstances. 'This woman born to the Cheng family pays her respects to Master Zhang,' I follow suit, followed by our families.

Behind Master Zhang, his eldest son Zhang Cheng gives us a grateful smile, and I know that we have defused a thorny situation.

'Teacher,' Master Zhang's youngest son Zhang Xiu greets Lady Qiao.

'Do you still have time to practise the zither now that you're on the Crown Prince's staff, Shusi?' Lady Qiao enquires of Zhang Xiu.

'I try my best,' Zhang Xiu responds. 'I'd like you to critique my playing again someday, Teacher.'

'I'd be delighted to do so,' Lady Qiao promises.

While I look on with admiration at how successfully Lady Qiao has resolved a delicate situation, I nevertheless feel a tinge of melancholy: _will our family never be on good terms with Master Zhang's family?_

Afterwards, Lady Qiao updates me on her life for the past twenty years. An accomplished zither player, she accepted students after Master Zhou's demise; Zhang Xiu was one of her first students.

'After Gongjin passed away, I compiled his compositions, musical commentaries and what I could remember of his improvisations and remarks on dynamics and technique,' she recounts. '_Melody of Guangling_ is the one piece that I never mastered, thus I do not know how to record Gongjin's remarks about it. Gongjin said that you had an affinity with the piece, Elder Sister—would you be willing to play it for me and share with me his comments about it?'

'Of course,' I gladly assent.

In Lady Qiao's residence, I play this zither piece that is unique among zither pieces for its vehement emotions and imposing manner. _Master Zhou,_ I wonder, _can your soul in Heaven hear me playing it?_

'It's not quite the same as it was twenty years ago,' I inform Lady Qiao. 'Over the years, I altered it based on Master Zhou's comments and my own feeling for the piece. My skill at the zither cannot compare with yours; I fear I've made a fool of myself in front of you, Younger Sister.'

'Not at all. In terms of skill, you may not be as good as me, but in terms of bringing out the essence of this piece, you have done superbly. You're strange, Elder Sister—of all pieces of zither music, this unconventional piece is the one you're best at,' Lady Qiao teases.

'One day, there'll be one who masters the quintessence of _Melody of Guangling_, and when that person has passed away, there will never be _Melody of Guangling_ again as he played it,' I half-jokingly predict.

'Perhaps so. Do you think it'll happen within our lifetimes?' Lady Qiao pensively asks.

_Who knows? For all the suffering that has occurred in this age, it has also been a glorious age, an age of heroes. Who knows what other wondrous tales this age will have to tell?_

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] The _bǐngshēn_ 丙申 day of the fourth month of the first year of Imperial Dragon was 23 May 229.

[2] Used to make sacrifices to the Heavens.

[3] There were two types of ceremonial pointed jades, 圭 _guī_ and 璋 _zhāng_. The _guī_ was a flat piece of jade with a pointed top and a flat. The _zhāng_ had the shape of a vertical half of a _guī_, that is, it had a slanted top.

[4] 太常。

[5] 辅国将军。

[6] 上大将军。

[7] 右都护。

[8] 大将军。

[9] 骠骑将军。

[10] 征北将军。

[11] 绥南将军。

[12] 卫将军。

[13] 中庶子。

[14] 左辅都尉。

[15] 右弼都尉。

[16] 辅正都尉。

[17] 翼正都尉。

[18] 都乡侯。

[19] 笏。This was a long and narrow board made of jade, ivory or bamboo on which notes could be made, which officials in ancient China held before them when they met with the sovereign in court.

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	38. Thirty-seven: AD 234

**Thirty-seven**

**Third Year of Golden Harvest · AD 234**

Shu'er and I are strolling along Changgan[1] Avenue towards Nanjin Bridge[2] when we see smoke rising—a residence is ablaze!

'Mother, let's help put out the fire,' Shu'er declares; I nod in agreement.

A crowd has gathered along the sides of the street outside the scene of the incident, Master Zhang Zhao's residence. _Have His Majesty and Master Zhang had another falling out?_ I fret. Last year, in the tenth month, the Grand Administrator of Liaodong, Gongsun Yuan, dispatched his Colonel Su Shu and Chamberlain[3] Sun Zong to declare himself a vassal state of Wu and offered marten and horses as tribute. His Majesty was delighted and bestowed upon Gongsun Yuan the title of King of Yan. Subsequently, in the first month this year, His Majesty proclaimed an amnesty throughout the empire and in the third month, sent Su Shu and Sun Zong back and dispatched Minister of Rites Zhang Mi, Bearer of the Guilded Mace Xu Yan and General He Da together with ten thousand soldiers to deliver gold, silver, jewels and other precious items and rarities as well as the ceremonial items involved in the bestowal of the Nine Dignities to Gongsun Yuan over sea. All the ministers of court, beginning with Prime Minister Gu Yong, had remonstrated against doing so, believing that Gongsun Yuan was not to be trusted and that the reward was too lavish, and that it would suffice to have but a few hundred soldiers escort Su Shu and Sun Zong back. Lady Qiao told me in confidence that Zhang Xiu had shared with her that His Majesty and Master Zhang had gotten into a heated argument over the matter, and His Majesty, grasping the hilt of his sabre, had wrathfully said to Master Zhang, 'The scholars of Wu pay obesience to me when they enter the palace, and to you when they leave the palace. I have shown you the utmost respect, but you have humiliated me several times in public. I frequently fear that I will lose control and inadvertently cause you harm.' Master Zhang had gazed intently at His Majesty and replied, 'Although I am aware that what I say is not pleasant to the ears, the reason why I foolishly pursue loyalty is that the Empress Dowager called me to her bedside as she breathed her last; her last words, entrusting Your Majesty to my care, still ring in my ears.' He then broke down in tears. His Majesty, throwing his sabre to the ground, wept alongside Master Zhang. Nevertheless, His Majesty still dispatched Zhang Mi, Xu Yan and He Da to Liaodong. Master Zhang, furious that his advice had not been heeded, refused to attend court, claiming illness. His Majesty, indignant, had piled soil at Master Zhang's doorway to barricade it, only for Master Zhang to respond by similarly stopping up the doorway with soil on the inside. Subsequently, Gongsun Yuan indeed killed Zhang Mi, Xu Yan and He Da, sent their heads to Wei and confiscated their weapons and goods. His Majesty had sent his regards and apologised to Master Zhang a number of times, but Master Zhang refused to leave his residence.

'Why hasn't anyone attempted to put out the fire?' Shu'er asks the nearby residents, from whom he is attempting to borrow fire-extinguishing supplies.

'Haven't you observed? It was His Majesty who set the fire!' a resident replies.

Shu'er is stunned for a moment, then responds, 'People's property is at stake; how can one just stand by and watch? Lend me some wet rags; I shall take on any responsibility.' He looks to me for permission to engage in this course of action, and I find myself nodding approval imperceptibly. _I am out of my mind, encouraging my son to oppose an emperor!_ But I would not have dreamt of dissuading him.

One of the residents reluctantly gives Shu'er some rags and a pail of water. 'Mother, would you help me borrow more rags?' he requests me, heading towards Master Zhang's doorway.

'All right,' I agree. The least I can do for Shu'er is aid him in his endeavour.

As expected, Shu'er is stopped by His Majesty's guards. 'What do you think you're doing?' they question.

'Your Majesty has a "second father"[4], why do you not cherish him?' Shu'er enquires of His Majesty distinctly.

The crowd falls deathly silent. His Majesty stands still for a moment, then, without looking at Shu'er, questions, 'What did you say?'

' "Your Majesty has a 'second father', why do you not cherish him?" ' Shu'er repeats clearly.

His Majesty swivels his head and gazes at Shu'er intently, then searches among the crowd until he claps his eyes on…me.

'You're Zijing's son?' he enquires of Shu'er.

'Yes. This commoner Lu Shu pays obeisance to His Majesty,' Shu'er answers, kowtowing to His Majesty.

His Majesty's expression is undecipherable, but he orders his guards, 'Extinguish the fire. Bring brush, ink, paper and inkstone.' Then he addresses Shu'er, 'You may also help extinguish the fire.'

After the fire has been extinguished, His Majesty writes a message on paper and inserts it through the charred door, then waits outside. After a long while, the door opens, with Master Zhang helped outside by his sons Zhang Cheng and Zhang Xiu.

'Who is it Your Majesty wishes me to meet?' Master Zhang asks His Majesty tersely.

'Repeat what you said to me to Master Zhang,' His Majesty commands Shu'er.

'This commoner Lu Shu said, "Your Majesty has a 'second father', why do you not cherish him?" ' Shu'er replies.

Master Zhang, like His Majesty, stares at Shu'er, then searches among the crowd until he has found me, and I know he has drawn the same conclusion as His Majesty.

'It was your mother who told you this sentence, I suppose?' His Majesty questions.

I am as confused as Shu'er as to why His Majesty has drawn this conclusion. Nevertheless, Shu'er candidly replies, 'Mother never said any sentence like this. It is just that this commoner did not have a father from childhood and thus feels this way.'

_Oh, Shu'er..._ After his conversation with Sun Song, Shu'er no longer lamented the fact that his father had passed away. _Who would have thought that it is this thought that prompted his actions today?_

His Majesty is quiet for several seconds, then discloses to Master Zhang, 'Back then, you said that Zijing was young and did not pay sufficient attention to detail, and should not be used. Afterwards, I asked Zijing if he took offense at your words. He replied that he did not, and moreover added, "I hope that you, General, will not allow this matter to affect your relationship with Master Zhang. I lost my father when I was born. You have a 'second father', General; you should cherish him." '

Master Zhang is silent; his gaze vacillates between His Majesty, Shu'er and me. Finally, His Majesty says, 'Second Father, I was wrong. I did not listen to your advice; I am sorry. Will you return to the palace and continue to counsel me?'

Master Zhang heaves a deep breath and nods in agreement, and His Majesty arranges for Master Zhang to be brought to the palace in a carriage.

'Shu'er is a good boy,' His Majesty remarks to me afterwards. 'When he comes of age, I will let him lead troops.'

'Your Majesty need not do so just because he is my husband's son. Let him start from the bottom; if he is capable, he will make to the top all the same, like General Lü,' I reply.

'All right,' His Majesty agrees. 'I believe he will.' Turning to the supervisor of the Imperial Guard[5], His Majesty enquires, 'How much is the fine for getting in the emperor's way?[6]'

'Four taels of gold[7], Your Majesty,' the supervisor of the Imperial Guard replies evenly.

'Take the four taels of gold out of my personal fund,' His Majesty directs. Seeing me about to object, His Majesty informs me, 'I do this not because Shu'er is Zijing's son, but because he gave me good counsel. Consider these four taels of gold to be fees for a lesson learnt.'

As Shu'er and I make our way home, I think to myself, _Zijing, you never told me these words of yours to His Majesty. Yet Shu'er's response was identical to yours. Perhaps he has picked up more of you than he imagines from Qing'er, Rong'er and me..._

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 长干。Changgan village was the main commercial area in Jianye; many officials of Wu, including Zhang Zhao, lived in the area. It was situated to the south of the Qinhuai River and to the north of present-day Rain Flower Terrace 雨花台 Scenic Area.

[2] 南津大桥。Present-day Zhenhuai Bridge 镇淮桥 in Nanjing, better known in literature as Vermillion Sparrow Bridge 朱雀桥, its name from the second year of Complete Peace during the Eastern Jin dynasty (咸康二年, AD 336) to the eleventh year of Heaven Protects during the Tang dynasty (天佑十一年, AD 914).

[3] 郎中令。

[4] 仲父。Duke Huan of Qi referred to his Prime Minister 管仲 Guan Zhong as 'Father Zhong 仲父' (Zhong was Guan Zhong's style name); this was a special term of respect. Later, it became a generic term that emperors used when referring to ministers who had played a significant role in guiding them. The term 仲父 also has the meaning of father's younger brother (i.e. uncle).

[5] 羽林督。

[6] When the emperor travelled, pedestrians were required to clear the street. This was known as 跸.

[7] 裴骃《史记集解》：如淳曰：「〔汉代，〕乙令：『跸先至而犯者，罚金四两』。跸，止行人。」

An annotation by Ru Chun in Pei Yin's _Collected Commentaries to_ _Records of the Grand Historian_ reads: (during the Han dynasty,) according to the second imperial decree, pedestrians who violated commands to clear the way for the emperor were fined four taels of gold.

During the Western Han dynasty, sixteen taels (_liǎng_ 两) or one catty (_jīn_ 斤) (223 grams) of gold was worth ten thousand. This number would have risen tremendously by the Three Kingdoms period due to hyperinflation at the time.

See endnotes for chapter notes.


	39. Thirty-eight: AD 235

**Thirty-eight**

**Fourth Year of Golden Harvest · AD 235**

Today, the ninth day of the ninth month, the Double Yang[1] day, Shu'er and I have arranged to climb Pebble Ridge[2] together with Xian'er's family and Qing'er's family, who are visiting Jianye. The Double Yang day is supposedly a hazardous day, and it is customary to climb a hill, drink chrysanthemum wine and wear the oleaster plant to protect against danger. Although I give little credence to this superstition, it is nevertheless pleasant to admire the view and chrysanthemum flowers and engage in composing poetry on this day.

I make my way to Changgan Avenue, where we have arranged to meet. This morning, to my surprise, General Lu and Xian'er's son Kang'er came by my house seeking Shu'er—the two went out early in the morning and said that they would meet us at the agreed meeting place.

Locating Shu'er and Kang'er, I see that they are seated on some steps, engrossed in conversation. I make my way near them such that I am able to hear their discussion, but such that they do not notice me and hence halt their conversation.

'…during the battle of Shiting, I was too young to know what was going on. Later, when I understood things, there was Father's short-lived attack on Lujiang and His Majesty's attack on the new Hefei city, but neither of them could compare even with the battle of Shiting. In Shu, Prime Minister Zhuge's northern expeditions were unsuccessful. I wonder: was I, and even you, Elder Brother Shu, born too late to influence the setup of the three kingdoms?' Lu Kang asks Shu'er.

Shu'er smiles at Kang'er, then replies, 'Your analysis is correct. The setup of the three kingdoms is fixed; no more will there be splendid battles like Chibi and Yiling in which Master Zhou, General Lü, and your and my fathers were involved, that tipped balances. No longer will there be masterplans like my father's and Prime Minister Zhuge's about how to gain control of all under Heaven to be expounded. Instead, our charge is to guard the land and its borders: Xiling, Jiangling, Xiakou, Wuchang, the mouth of the Ruxu water, Jingkou… There is no longer a place for strategists, only generals. This, your father will teach you to be and to do.'

I am so absorbed listening to Shu'er and Kang'er's conversation that I barely notice General Lu and his family approaching my side. General Lu wordlessly motions for me not to interrupt them, and Xian'er whispers to her middle and youngest sons Xiang'er and Feng'er, 'Shhh… We'll give Elder Brother a surprise later, all right?' To my astonishment, her two sons indeed keep silent—they must be plotting what kind of surprise they can spring on their elder brother later!

In front of us, Shu'er continues, 'The empire must develop its economy, increase its population, cultivate its lands, settle unrests and exterminate bandits so that the people may live in peace; only then will the empire be able to prosper. It must make good use of its resources to equip the army and have a strong navy capable of defending against invasion; only then can one even begin to consider expansion. It is even more critical to pay attention to these issues now than in the past, because the threats to the empire were evident in the past, whereas the state of affairs is, in comparison, more peaceful and the danger less apparent now—we cannot let our guard down. We must strike a careful balance between going into battle and letting the people rest so that the empire may develop, and vigilantly guard our borders. With luck, the day will come when we will be able to conquer all the land under the Great River and then the north.'

Some time ago, Qing'er, Shu'er and I discussed the direction in which we felt the empire should develop, a preliminary version of the opinion Shu'er expressed today. He has since contemplated the issue further. _How much this conversation reminds me of the discussions I had with Zijing!_

'You are First General's son; one day, you too will take on great responsibilities. And at that time I, Lu Shu, will be by your side in guarding the land,' Shu'er concludes with a smile.

'Mother, can we surprise Elder Brother now?' General Lu and Xian'er's sons whisper to Xian'er.

Xian'er nods approval, and the two children leap forth and announce their presence to Shu'er and Kang'er. While Shu'er and Kang'er are occupied playing with the boys, General Lu says to me, 'I'm glad Kang'er had the opportunity to hear this analysis from Shu'er. Back when I was at Chibi, the discussions I had with Zijing were so stimulating, as this was. Zijing's ideas were the wildest ideas in the world, and also the most farsighted. I shall never forget the experience of listening to him expound his thoughts. Lady, you learnt from Zijing and taught your son well.'

'You flatter me, General Lu. I merely did as a mother would,' I demur. 'If Shu'er has learnt well, much of the merit is due to Qing'er also.'

At this moment, Qing'er, Lu Kai and their children arrive. Kang'er, whom Xiang'er and Feng'er have been chasing, runs into Lu Kai's arms.

'Plums?' Lu Kai asks, gathering the bag of fruit that came apart in his hands when Lu Kang bumped into him.

'That's strange—didn't we finish up the plums yesterday?' Xian'er enquires. 'How is it that Kang'er still has plums with him?'

Kang'er goes red. Shu'er grins and divulges, 'Kang'er felt bad that he didn't have anything to give Master Zhang's granddaughter yesterday when she gave him a bag of plums. He noticed that the head of her bamboo horse was broken, and sought me out in the morning to help him make another for her—that's what we spent the morning doing. Who would have expected that little Miss Zhang would give him another bag of plums to thank him for it!'

Lu Kai chuckles. 'These are real childhood sweethearts; we were too old to count,' he jests to Qing'er.

We laugh, and make our way to Pebble Ridge to drink chrysanthemum wine and compose poetry.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 重阳。In Chinese numerology, odd numbers correspond to yang while even numbers correspond to yin. The ninth day of the ninth month is thus 'double yang'.

[2] 石子冈。This and Plum Ridge 梅冈 were names during the Three Kingdoms period for present-day Rain Flower Terrace 雨花台 in Nanjing. The name was derived from the colourful pebbles that littered the mountain.

See endnotes for chapter notes.

**Author's note:** To readers who know Chinese: please forgive the awful pun in this chapter. :)


	40. Thirty-nine: AD 244

**Thirty-nine**

**Seventh Year of Red Crow · AD 244**

'All these years, our families have not conversed with each other because of my father's swift judgement of General Lu in the past. I, Zhang Cheng, apologise on behalf of my family,' Shu'er's supervisor, General who Exerts Power and Supervisor of Ruxu Zhang Cheng apologises to me. Shu'er was recently transferred to Ruxu to be under General Zhang's command. A few days ago, General Zhang told Shu'er that he would like to speak with me. Thus, we are here today by the Ruxu water, beholding Ruxu fortress, this bastion proposed by General Lü that is the heart of Wu's defense in Yang Province.

'General Zhang, you overstate the matter,' I hastily protest. 'My family should also take some responsibility for it.'

General Zhang smiles and shakes his head. 'Father always felt that he owed General Lu an apology, but was too ashamed to admit so to General Lu. I am merely saying it on his behalf. He confided to the family that General Lu was neither arrogant nor imprudent; on the contrary, he was the most mindful of the officials of Wu. After His Majesty revealed General Lu's request to him when Quliang attempted to put out the fire, Father rued that General Lu was the person to whom he had done the most wrong, yet he was too embarrassed to publicly admit it even after General Lu had passed away,' he discloses.

'Zijing never faulted Master Zhang for his opinion. He said that if Master Zhang had received this impression, then he must have done something malapropos to cause Master Zhang to make this judgement, and that Master Zhang's assessment served as an impetus for him to improve himself,' I reassure General Zhang.

General Zhang smiles. 'Perhaps Father and General Lu's souls in Heaven conciliated long ago,' he says, and I return his comment with a nod and a smile.

On the opposite side of the fortress, we see Shu'er showing his wife Yuehua and son Mu'er around the surrounding area.

'They remind me of my first wife and me,' General Zhang remarks. 'Those were magical times... It is good to be young.'

I smile at General Zhang's sentimentality. 'I hope that Shu'er can be like you in future—brave, determined, loyal, upright, zealous to improve himself, not hankering for advancement: a true gentleman of virtue,' I tell him.

'You flatter me, Lady,' General Zhang demurs. 'I am of ordinary ability, and am undeserving of being regarded as a role model.' His modesty causes one to almost forget that he is the father-in-law of the Crown Prince—Crown Prince Sun Deng passed away of illness three years ago, and His Majesty's eldest surviving son Sun He was made the new Crown Prince.

'It is Shu'er's own wish,' I tell General Zhang. 'He said, so what if one does not make it to the top? To have lived a good life, to have made a positive impact on others—is that not more meaningful?' General Zhang is known for his judgement of character and ability—those he recommended who might otherwise have been overlooked because of their humble background have become valuable officers of Wu.

'To have such an understanding of what is worthwhile and meaningful—he will have a distinguished future!' General Zhang exclaims. 'I heard that Quliang started from the bottom and worked his way up. I shall not specially recommend him, because he does not need me to do so.'

Later, as I watch General Zhang stroll along the Ruxu water with his second wife—Zhuge Jin's daughter—and their younger daughter, the girl who gave Lu Kang plums and is now Lu Kang's betrothed, I am reminded of the walks Zijing, Qing'er, Rong'er and I had by Dongting Lake. Those were magical times. _Shu'er is correct—to have lived a good life, to have made a positive impact on others: that is worth more than rank and glory._


	41. Forty: AD 245

**Forty**

**Eighth Year of Red Crow · AD 245**

'Mother,' Shu'er's voice cracks and his face is ashen when he returns home today, 'Prime Minister Lu passed away on the _yimao_[1] day of resentment and anger after His Majesty repeatedly sent messengers to reprimand him regarding his memorials expostulating that the Crown Prince and the Prince of Lu should have distinct positions within the hierarchy.' Before this, Lu Kai's younger brother Lu Yin had already been jailed for simply informing his clan uncle about the precarious situation in which His Majesty's favouritism towards the Prince of Lu had placed the Crown Prince.

The scroll I am reading falls from my hand. 'I need to be with Xian'er at this moment,' I finally speak.

Shu'er nods in understanding. 'I'll let Yuehua accompany you,' he says, proceeding to help us pack our belongings.

Days later, when we meet the funeral procession sending Prime Minister Lu back to Wu County for burial, Xian'er rushes into my arms.

'I am his wife, yet I could not do anything for him. I am a daughter of the Sun family, yet I could not stop my family from doing this,' she sobs. 'One is my husband, and the other is my uncle...'

Seeing Xian'er in her mourning attire of undyed, unhemmed coarse hemp[2], her hair fastened with a hemp cloth, wearing grass sandals[3] and carrying a bamboo mourning staff[4], weeping inconsolably, my heart breaks. _Is His Majesty the same person whom our husbands gave their all for?_

Afterwards, in the guesthouse, when Xian'er's tears have ceased, she questions me, 'Aunt, as women, are we destined to be bystanders to the course of history?'

I nod reluctantly. 'It is a tragedy of this age, and of ages past, that women have too low a status to have a say in society. At times, their fate is not even up to them,' I evaluate, recalling Shangxiang. 'Your mother recognised this acutely.'

'When I was younger, I thought that Mother was weak for giving up hope after Father's death,' Xian'er confesses. 'Now I understand: Father was the means by which she could contribute to the world.'

'Your mother was very strong,' I tell Xian'er. 'She raised you and Shao'er for eighteen years, and did everything within her ability so that you would not have the same fate as her. Her greatest joy was in knowing that you were able to lead the life she was unable to.'

Xian'er ponders my words for several moments. 'You, Aunt; paternal Aunt; Mother; I—we all believed that a woman's life should be about more than just her family. Yet ultimately, it was maternal aunt who came closest to this paradigm,' she muses.

A few years after he was ennobled Marquis of a Capital Village, the younger Lady Qiao's son Zhou Yin was exiled to Luling Commandry for an offence. In the second year of Red Crow[5], he was pardoned, but died of illness just then. Later, Crown Prince Sun Deng passed away and Lady Zhou Shuo, like her mother, became a widow. What tribulations Lady Qiao has been through! Throughout it all, her vocation as a zither teacher sustained her.

I smile ironically. 'Indeed,' I concur. Recalling a conversation I had thirty-five years ago, I share with Xian'er, 'In the past, General Lü's mother said to me that as women, we shall not live in history. The women who appear in the annals of history either belong to the imperial family, or are unfortunate in some way—it is because of their misfortune that they are able to appear in the history books.' Lady Xu will go down in history, I know: when her husband Sun Yi was assassinated, it was she who organised people to capture the assassin, and when the masterminds behind the assassination wished to turn over Danyang, of which Sun Yi was Grand Administrator, to Liu Fu, whom Cao Cao had appointed as Inspector of Yang Province[6], it was her quick thinking and composure in the face of peril that enabled Sun Yi's loyal subordinates to kill the traitors. But there is nothing more for which she wishes than that none of it had ever happened. 'She told me three things: the first, that I was fortunate, because I had Zijing. Not because Zijing was brilliant, but because he treated me well. The second, that I would not go down in history, and that that was a boon, because it meant that Zijing would not do wrong. And the third, that she hoped that people would be able to read from the history books the woman I was from the son I raised—she hoped that I would have a son one day. And so it shall be for you: we shall be remembered by the sons we raise.'

Later, after I have watched Xian'er fall asleep, I recall the ministers and officers of Wu I have known. Of Zijing's generation, there is only General Zhu Ran left. Of the cream of the younger generation, Crown Prince Son Deng's former staff members, Minister of Rites Gu Tan was exiled to Jiao Province because he was Lu Xun's nephew, Supervisor of the Imperial Guard[7] and General who Spreads Might[8] Zhang Xiu was slandered and also exiled because of his relationship to Gu Tan and Lieutenant-General Chen Biao died of illness. Only Zhuge Jin's son Zhuge Ke, the 'jade of Lantian'[9], is left; however, Zhuge Jin was frequently distressed by and worried him, saying that he would not make the family flourish, but would instead cause its demise. As Lady Qiao foretold, Sun Shao leads an ordinary life, while Lady Xu's son Sun Song and nephew Sun Tai passed away in the third year of Imperial Dragon[10] and third year of Golden Harvest[11] respectively. All that are left are Lu Kai, Zhu Ji, Shu'er and Lu Kang to stand firm unto the end...

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] According to Lu Xun's grandson Lu Yun's _Eulogy to the departed Prime Minister of Wu, Master Lu_ 《吴故丞相陆公诔》, Lu Xun passed away on the _yímǎo_ 乙卯 day of the second month of the eighth year of Red Crow, 19 March 245.

[2] 斩衰。 斩 means unhemmed, while 衰 refers to the upper garment of this mourning costume.

[3] 菅屦。

[4] 苴杖。

[5] 赤乌二年: AD 239.

[6] 扬州刺史。

[7] 羽林督。

[8] 扬武将军。

[9] Lantian was a county in Jingzhao Commandry, Yong Province famous for its fine jade. Sun Quan once compared Zhuge Ke to the jade of Lantian.

[10] 黄龙三年: AD 231.

[11] 嘉禾三年: AD 234.


	42. Concluding Epigraph

_[Lu Kai's] son Yi was initially Gentleman-in-Attendance of the Yellow Gates; he was later transferred out of the capital to lead troops and was appointed Lieutenant General. After Kai passed away [in AD 269], he was transferred back to the capital to serve in the Crown Prince's staff. State Historian of the Right Hua He memorialised to recommend Yi, saying, 'Yi's bearing is righteous and forthright, his abilities are solid and dependable, and his leadership abilities could not be surpassed even by Lu Su. When he was summoned, he left for the capital immediately, passing by Wuchang along the way but not tarrying there, and taking not a single item of military equipment: in his military post, he was resolute and firm; faced with wealth and goods, he acted honourably. Xiakou is a strategic location in the enemy's attempt to conquer us and one should choose an able general to defend it; I privately think that there is no one more suitable than Yi.'_

—Lu Kai's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_


	43. Endnotes

**Endnotes**

**Title **

The title _In Conversation and Laughter_ 《谈笑间》 is taken from the Song dynasty poet Su Shi's _ci_ 词 poem _To the Tune 'Charm of a Maiden Singer': Reminiscing about Antiquity at Red Cliff_ 《念奴娇·赤壁怀古》:

大江东去，浪淘尽、千古风流人物。  
故垒西边，人道是、三国周郎赤壁。  
乱石穿空，惊涛拍岸，捲起千堆雪。  
江山如画，一时多少豪杰。

遥想公瑾当年，小乔初嫁了，雄姿英发。  
羽扇纶巾，谈笑间、樯橹灰飞烟灭。  
故国神游，多情应笑我，早生华发。  
人生如梦，一尊还酹江月。

The Great River runs east,  
Waves have washed away  
Heroes of a thousand ages.  
West of the ancient fort,  
People say,  
Is the Red Cliff of Master Zhou of the Three Kingdoms.  
Jagged rocks pierce the sky;  
Agitated waves slap the banks,  
Rollling up thousands of snowdrifts.  
The rivers and mountains are like a picture;  
How many heroes were around at that time.

I recall, way back in that year, Gongjin,  
When the younger Lady Qiao first married him:  
Majestic and gallant he was.  
Holding a feather fan, wearing his silk cap,  
In conversation and laughter,  
He turned masts and oars into ash and dust.  
My soul wanders to that ancient land;  
One may jeer me for being so sentimental,  
My hair has turned grey at this early age.  
Life is like a dream;  
I offer a libation to the river and the moon.

(Adapted from a translation by Ye Yang in Luo Yuming, A Concise History of Chinese Literature, trans. Ye Yang (Leiden, The Netherlands: Konicklijke Brill NV, 2011), 447–448.)

Although the line 'In conversation and laughter' refers to Zhou Yu, I feel that it is also an appropriate description of Lu Su in this story.

**Chapter One **

Near the end of the Later Han dynasty (AD 25–220), China was divided administratively into provinces 州, which were partitioned into commandries 郡 and kingdoms 国 (fiefs of princes 王 were called kingdoms; non-fiefs were called commandries), which consisted of counties 县. Dongcheng 东成 County in Xiapi 下邳 Kingdom, Xu Province 徐州 was located near present-day Dingyuan County, Chuzhou City in Anhui Province. 东成 is written as 东城 in _Records of the Commandries and Kingdoms_ in the _Continued Han History_ 《继汉书·郡国志》 of Sima Biao 司马彪 and in Chen Shou's 陈寿 _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ 《三国志》, but according to the Qing dynasty scholar Wang Xianqian's 王先谦 commentary, it should be written as 东成. Xuyi 盱眙 County in Xiapi Kingdom is present-day Xuyi County, Huai'an City, Jiangsu Province. Huaiyin 淮阴 County in Xiapi Kingdom is present-day Huai'an City.

The genealogy of the Lu family of Etang, Jiayu County, Xianning City, Hubei Province 湖北省咸宁市嘉鱼县鹅塘 claims that Lu Su was their ancestor. However, the genealogy contradics the historical record in numerous places, for example: 1) it claims that Lu Su was the eldest of five sons (_Records of the Three Kingdoms_ says that Lu Su lost his father when he was born), 2) it claims that Lu Su had seven sons, but Lu Shu is not among them, 3) Lu Mu is not among the grandsons listed, 4) two of Lu Su's supposed relatives whom the historical record says were brothers (Lu Gong 鲁恭 and Lu Pi 鲁丕) are listed as cousins, 5) Lu Su's supposed grandfather lived during the Former Han dynasty. I provide a link here on the off-chance that somebody is interested in having a look at it: http (colon) (double slash) www (point) 360doc (point) com (slash) content (slash) 12 (slash) 0915 (slash) 17 (slash) 5334394 (underscore) 236261867 (point) shtml (summary page), http (colon) (double slash) www (point) 360doc (point) com (slash) (question mark) userid (equals) 5334394 (ampersand) cid (equals) 45 (hex) (other related articles).

**Chapter Two**

A discussion of the Three Mutual Laws 三互法 can be found in the following bulletin board thread: http (colon) (double slash) tieba (point) baidu (point) com (slash) p (slash) 2106043203.

The entry in the fifteenth year (594 BC) of Duke Xuan (of the state of Lu during the Spring and Autumn period) in the _Commentary of Guliang_ to the _Spring and Autumn Annals_ of Lu 《春秋谷梁传》 reads: 'In ancient times, three hundred _bu_ formed a _li_ 古者三百步为里'. _Records of Finance and Economics_ in the _Book of Han_ 《汉书·食货志》 says: 'six (Chinese) feet form a _bu_ 六尺为步'. Based on measuring rods found which date from the Later Han dynasty and the Three Kingdoms period, near the end of the Later Han dynasty, one Chinese foot was approximately 23.8 centimetres, hence one _li_ was approximately 0.428 kilometres.

Shouchun in Jiujiang 九江 Commandry, Yang Province 扬州 is present day Shou County, Liu'an City in Anhui Province. Juchao 居巢 County in Lujiang 庐江 Commandry, Yang Province 扬州 is present day Chaohu City in Anhui Province. Qu'e 曲阿 County in Wu Commandry 吴郡, Yang Province is present-day Danyang City in Jiangsu Province. Wu 吴 County in Wu Commandry is present-day Suzhou City in Jiangsu Province.

During the Han dynasty and Three Kingdoms period, magistrates of counties with more than ten thousand households were known as _lìng_ 令, while magistrates of counties with fewer than ten thousand households were known as _zhǎng_ 长. In this story, I have translated both by the term 'magistrate'.

**Chapter Three**

There is no specific record of when Zhou Yu requested provisions from Lu Su or his purpose in doing so. It is only know that the incident occurred when Zhou Yu was magistrate of Juchao. The idea that Zhou Yu requested provisions to alleviate a famine arose from a discussion in the following bulletin board thread: http (colon) (double slash) tieba (point) baidu (point) com (slash) p (slash) 1684116422 .

**Chapter Four**

Dantu 丹徒 County in Wu Commandry is present-day Zhenjiang City in Jiangsu Province. Wucheng 乌程 County in Wu Commandry is present-day Huzhou City in Zhejiang Province. Kuaiji 会稽 Commandry was in Yang Province.

中郎将 is usually translated as 'General of the Gentlemen of the Household', but adding a description after it would make it too unwieldy, thus I have shortened the translation to 'General'. It was a rank between Colonel and the ordinary usage of 'General' 将军.

**Chapter Seven**

Sun Ce's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ claims that he had the four commandries of Wu, Kuaiji, Danyang 丹杨 and Yuzhang 豫章 by AD 197 and subsequently split Yuzhang to form Luling Commandry. However, an annotation from _Biographies from Beyond the Yangtze_ 《江表传》 in Yu Fan's 虞翻 biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ shows that Sun Ce only gained control of Yuzhang in AD 199 after battling Huang Zu following the conquest of Lujiang. Thus Sun Ce only controlled three commandries in the Southland in AD 198.

**Chapter Eight**

Baqiu 巴丘 County in Luling 庐陵 Commandry, Yang Province is present day Xiajiang County, Ji'an City in Jiangxi Province.

For speculation on the background behind Sun Ce's assassination, see the following bulletin board thread: http (colon) (double slash) tieba (point) baidu (point) com (slash) p (slash) 1434172794.

It is unknown whether the ladies Qiao were wives or concubines. In this story, I have supposed that they were concubines.

**Chapter Nine**

_Records of the Three Kingdoms_ does not give an explanation for Liu Ye's seemingly bizarre actions. The explanation given in this chapter is the outcome of a discussion in the following bulletin board thread: http (colon) (double slash) tieba (point) baidu (point) com (slash) p (slash) 2118095256.

**Chapter Ten**

Shayi 沙羨 County was the seat of government of Jiangxia 江夏 Commandry, Jing Province 荆州; it is present-day Jinkou of Jiangxia District in Wuhan City, Hubei Province.

Danyang Commandry was in Yang Province.

**Chapter Twelve**

Qichun 蕲春 Commandry was in Yang Province. Nan Commandry 南郡 was in Jing Province. Xiangyang 襄阳 County was located in Nan Commandry and was the seat of government of Jing Province (but not the seat of government of Nan Commandry, which was Jiangling 江陵); it is present-day Xiangyang City in Hubei Province.

The ending of this chapter was inspired by the following photograph taken by 吴歌瑜韵: http (colon) (double slash) valiowk (point ) files (point) wordpress (point) com (slash) 2013 (slash) 06 (slash) e8bf99e4b8aae6b19fe6b0b4e5a5bde69c89feelefbc81 (point) jpg

Original caption: 江风寒冷刺骨。。当年狂士鲁肃驾一叶扁舟从此地北渡，只身深入荆州，去打听曹操、刘表势力和刘备的消息，带着对东吴命运的一份偏执的信念，向西，再向北。不知道他当年跨江去面见刘备的时候，江风是否比今天更加瑟索？

(The wind over the River was cold and bit to the bone… That year, that man of high ambition Lu Su crossed north from here in a boat, solitarily entering deep into Jing Province to probe Cao Cao's and Liu Biao's strengths and word about Liu Bei, accompanied by his stubborn conviction about the destiny of Eastern Wu, heading west, then north. I wonder whether back then, when he crossed the River to find Liu Bei, the wind over the River was even chillier than it is now?)

**Chapter Thirteen**

Chaisang 柴桑 County in Yuzhang Commandry, Yang Province is present-day Jiujiang City in Jiangxi Province. Xiakou County in Jiangxia Commandry is present-day Wuhan City. Fan 樊 County in Nan Commandry is present-day Xiangyang City in Hubei Province. Jiangling County is present-day Jiangling County, Jingzhou City in Hubei Province. Dangyang 当阳 County in Nan Commandry, Jing Province is present-day Dangyang City, Hubei Province. Changban was located slightly to the northeast of Dangyang. Cangwu 苍梧 Commandry was in Jiao Province 交州. Poyang 鄱阳 County in Yuzhang Commandry is present-day Poyang County, Shangrao City in Jiangxi Province. Tong Pass 潼关 was located to the north of present-day Tongguan County, Weinan City in Shaanxi Province.

**Chapter Fourteen**

There has been some debate about the precise location of Chibi. I take the view of Professor Tan Qixiang 谭其骧 that Chibi of the Three Kingdoms is not present-day Chibi City in Hubei Province. For the relative locations of Xiakou, Chibi and Wulin, see the map of the Southland in the last chapter.

The version of Lu Su's reply to Sun Quan given in Lu Su's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ is as follows:

曹公破走，肃即先还，权大请诸将迎肃。肃将入合拜，权起礼之，因谓曰：「子敬，孤持鞍下马相迎，足以显卿未？」肃趋进曰：「未也。」众人闻之，无不愕然。就坐，徐举鞭言曰：「愿至尊威德加乎四海，总括九州，克成帝业，更以安车輭轮征肃，始当显耳。」权抚掌欢笑。

(After Lord Cao was defeated and retreated, Su was the first to return, and Quan gathered his generals to welcome Su. Su was about to enter the hall, when Sun Quan rose and greeted him, saying, 'Zijing, I have dismounted from my horse to welcome you. Is that sufficient prominence for you?' Su quickly stepped forth and said, 'No.' The crowd was startled to hear this reply. After he was seated, Lu Su slowly raised and said, 'When Your Lordship's power and virtue stretches across the four seas and encompasses the nine provinces, when Your Lordship is Emperor and comes in a padded carriage to meet me—that shall be adequate prominence for me. Quan clapped his hands and laughed.)

There is a slightly different version given in Zhang Bo's 张勃 _Records__ of Wu_ 《吴录》, as recorded in _Military_ 90, Scroll 359 of _Imperial Readings of the Taiping Era_ 《太平御览·卷三百五十九·兵部九十》:

大皇帝大会饮宴，下马迎鲁肃。肃入拜，起，礼之。谓言：「子敬，孤持鞍下马相迎，足以显未？」肃趋进曰：「未也。」众咸愕然。既坐，徐举鞭曰：「愿麾下威德加于四海，然后以安车软轮征肃，始当显耳。」帝拊掌欢笑。

(The Great Emperor organised a grand banquet and dismounted from his horse to welcome Lu Su. Su entered to pay his respects; the Emperor arose and greeted him. The Emperor addressed Lu Su, 'Zijing, I have dismounted from my horse to welcome you. Is that sufficient prominence for you?' Su quickly stepped forth and said, 'No.' All the crowd was startled. After they were seated, Lu Su slowly raised his whip and said, 'When Your Excellency's power and virtue stretches across the four seas and Your Excellency comes with a padded carriage to summon me—that shall be adequate prominence for me.' The Emperor clapped his hands and laughed.)

I have gone with the second version as it seems more authentic to me.

Lu Xun's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ says that after the death of Lu Ji's father, Lu Xun took upon the responsibility of keeping the Lu clan in order as he was a few years older than Lu Ji. (Lu Xun was only twelve at that time.) It is unknown whether Lu Ji later became leader of the Lu clan, taking into account the fact that he was lame in his later years (it is unclear when he became lame) and that there were restrictions on the disabled inheriting property and taking on important positions in the family during the Han dynasty. In this story, I have supposed that Lu Ji was the leader of the Lu clan for at least a few years, especially in terms of interaction with other clans, due to his renown.

Here is an excellent article introducing the _Canon of Supreme Mystery_: http (colon) (double slash) 124 (point) 225 (point) 214 (point) 205 (slash) post (hyphen) 666 (hyphen) 16455 (hyphen) 1 (point) shtml .

**Chapter Fifteen**

I have strong doubts about the correctness and plausibility respectively of the first and second parts of the sentence 'Customarily, only wives, not concubines, are invited to such a gathering; however, after Master Zhou's wife passed away, he did not remarry, and gradually Lady Qiao was treated with the respect due to a wife, thus her presence today.' However, this sentence was necessary for the development of the story.

The elder Lady Qiao being the mother of both Sun Xian and Sun Shao is a result of historical error I made when writing _Lu Xun—Thirteen Perspectives_. According to Yu Xi's 虞喜 _Zhilin_ 《志林》 'Forest of Records', Sun Ce passed away on the fourth day of the fourth month of the fifth year of Reestablished Peace (5 May 200). Sima Guang's _Zizhi Tongjian_ 《资治通鉴》 'Comprehensive Mirror to Aid in Government' records Sun Ce's conquest of Lujiang and his marriage with the elder Lady Qiao as having occurred in the eleventh month of the fourth year of Reestablished Peace. Thus, historically, Sun Ce would not have been able to see any child of his by the elder Lady Qiao, even less have two children born at different times by her. When I wrote _Lu Xun—Thirteen Perspectives_, I had not seen these two records detailing months and wrote the story with the setting that Sun Ce conquered Lujiang and married the elder Lady Qiao in early AD 199 and passed away in late AD 200.

Kan Ze's appearance at this point in the story is a result of another historical error I made when writing _Lu Xun—Thirteen Perspectives_. Kan Ze's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ states that after being recommended as Filial and Incorrupt, he was appointed magistrate of Qiantang County and later promoted to magistrate of Chen County. When Sun Quan was General of the Flying Cavalry (between AD 219 and AD 222), Kan Ze was put in charge of appointing officials. Thus, Kan Ze could not have been tutor to Sun Ce's daughter during AD 208 as he was not in the capital before AD 219. However, as Kan Ze's character appeals to me and I could not find a suitable replacement with a similar disposition, I have left his name in the text.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Linjiang 临江 Commandry was split from Nan Commandry by Cao Cao in AD 208. Bashu 巴蜀 is a name for the area centred around the Sichuan basin. The name is derived from that of two ancient states that occupied the territory before they were conquered by the state of Qin in 316 BC, the state of Ba and the state of Shu. Xiajuan 下雋 County in Changsha 长沙 Commandry, Jing Province is present-day Tongcheng County, Xianning City, Hubei Province. Hanchang 汉昌 County in Changsha Commandry was located near present day Pingjiang County, Yueyang City, Hunan Province. Liuyang 刘阳 County in Changsha Commandry was located near present-day Liuyang City in Hunan Province. Zhouling 州陵 County in Nan Commandry was located near present-day Xiantao City, Hubei Province. Gong'an 公安 County in Nan Commandry is present-day Gong'an County, Jingzhou City, Hubei Province. Hanzhong 汉中 Commandry was in Yi Province 益州.

There is much debate about which commandries were lent to Liu Bei (as opposed to being controlled by Liu Bei initially) and when. It is known for sure, however, that Nan Commandry was lent to Liu Bei by Sun Quan. The account given in this chapter is my own conclusion.

**Chapter Eighteen**

The cover image shows Lu Su and Zhou Yu drinking from winged cups. This was a type of ancient drinking vessel and container.

Photograph courtesy of 吴歌瑜韵: https (colon) (double slash) www (point) dropbox (point) com (slash) s (slash) yrli9rn4px9dbgq (slash) %E7%BE%BD%E8%A7%9E (point) jpg

The following website shows winged cups made of rhinoceros skin found in the tomb of Zhu Ran, a general of the Southland who appears later in the story: http (colon) (doubleslash) www (point) zrbwg (point) net (point) cn (slash) model (slash) zr (underscore) web (slash) article (underscore) show (point) aspx (question mark) id (equals) 18296 .

**Chapter Nineteen**

The Baqiu 巴丘 County in this chapter was located in Changsha Commandry; it is present-day Yueyang City.

For a discussion of the cause of Zhou Yu's death, see the following bulletin board thread: http (colon) (double slash) tieba (point) baidu (point) com (slash) p (slash) 538699332 .

All ages in this story are according to East Asian age reckoning.

For a comprehensive account of Melody of Guangling, see http (colon) (double slash) www (point) silkqin (point) com (slash) 02qnpu (slash) 07sqmp (slash) sq02gls (point) htm (in English) and http (colon) (double slash) tieba (point) baidu (point) com (slash) p (slash) 641457898 . A recording is available here: http (colon) (doubleslash) www (point) youtube (point) com (slash) watch (question mark) v (equals) iwn (hyphen) X5HaMnM .

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Wan 皖 County in Lujiang Commandry is present-day Huaining County, Anqing City, Anhui Province.

The third picture on the following website shows the colours 玄 and 纁, which I have translated as 'maroon' and 'orange' respectively: http (colon) (double slash) www (point) chinahexie (point) org (point) cn (slash) a (slash) zhonghuaguibao (slash) fushiwenhua (slash) fushiliyi (slash) 2011 (slash) 0427 (slash) 11559 (point) html .

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Here is a video of an enactment of a hair-pinning ceremony: http (colon) (double slash) v (point) youku (point) com (slash) v (underscore) show (slash) id (underscore) XMTY4NzYxMDY0 (point) html .

The next chapter will be set in AD 215. Here, I would like to tie up a loose end regarding Pang Tong that could not be tied up in the story due to the limitations of its structure.

When Liu Bei took control of Jing Province, he tested out Pang Tong as magistrate of Leiyang County in Guiyang Commandry. Pang Tong did not do a good job and was removed from office. Lu Su wrote to Liu Bei, saying, 'Pang Shiyuan's talent is not meant to be used to govern only a hundred _li_. Placing him in charge of government documents or letting him be Assistant to the Protector of a province would enable his talent to show.' Zhuge Liang recommended Pang Tong similarly, thus Liu Bei met with Pang Tong, was impressed with him and placed him in charge of government documents.

Later, Pang Tong advised Liu Bei, 'Jing Province is a wasteland, its people and goods have been exhausted, it has the Suns in Wu to the east and the Caos to the north. It is difficult to achieve the grand plan of having three powers with it only. At the moment, Yi Province is prosperous and the people are strong, it has a million people, all the horses you need can be assembled when necessary and all the treasures and goods one needs are to be found there. Today, we can use it to achieve the grand plan.' After a bit more convincing, Liu Bei decided to conquer Yi Province. Pang Tong was killed by a stray arrow in AD 214 while accompanying Liu Bei in conquering Yi Province.

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Yiyang 益阳 County in Hanchang Commandry (?) is present-day Yiyang City in Hunan Province.

The genealogy of the Lu family of Etang, Jiayu County, Xianning City, Hubei Province (see notes to Chapter One) claims that Lu Pi was a brother of Lu Su's grandfather; however, it also claims that Lu Gong was Lu Pi's cousin instead of elder brother. I have used the idea that Lu Su may be related to Lu Gong and Lu Pi, but as Lu Gong lived from AD 13 to 93 and Lu Pi lived from AD 18 to 92, I have inserted two more generations in between to make it more believable. The history of the Lu clan given in this chapter is taken from Lu Gong's biography in the _Book of Later Han_.

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Ling 酃 County in Changsha Commandry is present-day Hengyang City in Hunan Province.

**Chapter Twenty-six**

You 攸 County is present-day You County, Zhuzhou City in Hunan Province. Ancheng 安成 County is present-day Linli County, Changde City in Hunan Province. Liling 醴陵 County is present-day Liling City in Hunan Province.

Photograph of present-day Yueyang Tower, courtesy of 麦与香: https (colon) (double slash) www (point) dropbox (point) com (slash) s (slash) f6o9etjapqg5wic (slash) %E5%B2%B3%E9%98%B3%E6%A5%BC (point) jpg .

Photograph of a reconstruction of the platform from which Lu Su supposedly inspected his troops, courtesy of 麦与香:

https (colon) (double slash) www (point) dropbox (point) com (slash) s (slash) rk2dax3emxvuuy2 (slash) %E7%82%B9%E5%B0%86%E5%8F%B0 (point) jpg

https (colon) (double slash) www (point) dropbox (point) com (slash) s (slash) 6p93yk8s87kgc0t (slash) %E7%82%B9%E5%B0%86%E5%8F%B0%E9%81%97%E5%9D%80%E8%A F%B4%E6%98%8E (point) jpg

The following is a map of the historical extent of Yunmeng Marsh: https (colon) (double slash) www (point) dropbox (point) com (slash) s (slash) kwqdau00hzj1s8v (slash) yunmeng (point) jpg .

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

The wedding description given in this chapter is based, whenever possible, upon historical accounts of weddings during the Han dynasty, and upon the _Book of Etiquettes and Rites_ 《仪礼》, a Chinese classic text about Zhou dynasty social behaviour and ceremonial ritual, whenever corresponding accounts for the Han dynasty were not available. The following blog entry introduces female wedding costume during the Later Han Dynasty and contains a picture of a ceramic figure that roughly models female wedding costume: http (colon) (double slash) blog (point) tianya (point) cn (slash) blogger (slash) post (underscore) read (point) asp (question mark) BlogID (equals) 1776657 (ampersand) PostID (equals) 38936016 . Additional speculation on the details of this costume are given in the following bulletin board thread: http (colon) (double slash) tieba (point) baidu (point) com (slash) p (slash) 286703081 . A picture of a restored model of a silk 'multiple-fringed robe' embroided with swallows, discovered in the eastern tomb, tomb number one, the tomb of Xin Zhui 辛追, wife of the Marquis of Dai 轪侯, Li Cang 利苍, at the _Mawangdui_ 马王堆 'King Ma's Mound' archeological site is shown in the following bulletin board thread: http (colon) (double slash) tieba (point) baidu (point) com (slash) p (slash) 392767245 . A detailed description of ancient Chinese wedding rites is given in the following bulletin board thread: http (colon) (double slash) tieba (point) baidu (point) com (slash) p (slash) 692228684.

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

In AD 217, a severe epidemic broke out in the north. Known victims of this epidemic are Wei general Sima Lang (the elder brother of Sima Yi) and five of the 'Seven Scholars of Jian'an': Wang Can, Xu Gan, Chen Lin, Ying Chang and Liu Zhen. This chapter is based on the idea that a similar epidemic may have occurred at Lukou.

The symptoms of the pestilences of that time, as described in historical texts and the Later Han dynasty physician Zhang Zhongjing's 张仲景 text _Treatise on Exogeneous Febrile Diseases_ 《伤寒论》 (the original text was named _Treatise on Exogeneous Febrile and Other Miscelleaneous Diseases_ 《伤寒杂病论》; it was lost and later complied in the Jin and Song dynasties, after which it acquired its present name) appear to resemble those of haemorrhagic fever with renal syndrome, a disease caused by hantaviruses which are transmitted by rodents in their urine, droppings or saliva.

A good introductory description of the epidemic of AD 217 is available in the third chapter in the following eBook: http (colon) (double slash) book (point) huanqiu (point) com (slash) reading (slash) 2008 (hyphen) 03 (slash) 71181 (point) html .

**Chapter Thirty-one**

According to _Jiankang Shilu_ 《建康实录》 'Veritable Records of Jiankang' (Jianye was renamed Jiankang in AD 313), Lu Su passed away in autumn. However, the entry is listed under the twenty-third year of Reestablished Peace (AD 218), which contradicts _Records of the Three Kingdoms_. As _Jiankang Shilu_ is known to have numerous errors, the accuracy of the season is dubious.

In AD 205, Cao Cao forbade extravagant burials and the erection of stelae. Subsequently, burials during the Three Kingdoms period were relatively simple.

The tomb of Lu Su in Zhenjiang is now located at Beigu Mountain 北固山. According to _Records of Dantu County_ 《丹徒县志》, there was a grave of Lu Su at Xiaodu Hill 小渎山 (located at Xinzhucun 新竹村, in Jingkou District) and another at Daxue Hill 大学山 (located inside Zhenjiang Foreign Languages School 镇江市外国语学校). In August 1993, the grave of Lu Su at Daxue Hill was moved to Beigu Mountain. The descrption of Lu Su's burial site in this chapter is based on the location of Xiaodu Hill.

Photographs courtesy of Grace Wu:

https (colon) (double slash) www (point) (point) s (slash) 7ojnaxd1mk7av2b (slash) %E9%95%87%E6%B1%9F%E9%B2%81%E8%82%83%E5%A2%931 (point) jpg

https (colon) (double slash) www (point) (point) s (slash) g3myjhdsx8w7nm0 (slash) %E9%95%87%E6%B1%9F%E9%B2%81%E8%82%83%E5%A2%932 (point) jpg

https (colon) (double slash) www (point) (point) s (slash) ds0ckj4hmme2q7m (slash) %E9%95%87%E6%B1%9F%E9%B2%81%E8%82%83%E5%A2%933 (point) jpg

https (colon) (double slash) www (point) (point) s (slash) l0892p8clzk5hqn (slash) %E9%95%87%E6%B1%9F%E9%B2%81%E8%82%83%E5%A2%934 (point) jpg

https (colon) (double slash) www (point) (point) s (slash) 2s080bo3fld7sk9 (slash) %E9%95%87%E6%B1%9F%E9%B2%81%E8%82%83%E5%A2%935 (point) jpg

The gravestone reads 'The grave of the General who Traverses the Great River Lu Su of Wu 吴横江将军鲁肃之墓'.

The tomb of Lu Su in Wuhan is located on Mount Gui. It used to be located on the south foot of the mountain, and was shifted to its present location on the south side of the mountain in 1955 due to the construction of a bridge over the Yangtze. According to historical records, the old tomb was restored at least three times during the Qing dynasty.

Photographs courtesy of 吴歌瑜韵:

https (colon) (double slash) www (point) (point) s (slash) gxrcg4rnfpco2yb (slash) %E7%9C%8B%E4%B8%80%E5%88%87%E9%83%BD%E5%8C%96%E6%8 8%90%E7%81%B0 (point) jpg

https (colon) (double slash) www (point) (point) s (slash) 2xdd363m3dvnm0y (slash) %E8%BF%99%E4%B9%9F%E4%B8%8D%E6%98%AF%E6%9C%80%E5%8 8%9D%E7%9A%84%E9%BE%9F%E5%B1%B1%E9%B2%81%E8%82%83% E5%A2%93%E4%BA%86 (point) jpg

The gravestone, bearing the words 'The grave of the Wu Grand Administrator of Hanchang Lu Su 吴汉昌太守鲁肃墓', was erected in 1900.

The tomb of Lu Su in Yueyang is located about 350 metres east-southeast of Yueyang Tower, off 3517 Road, within the 3517 Factory housing compound. It was rebuilt in 1985 based on its original appearance.

Photographs courtesy of 吴歌瑜韵:

https (colon) (double slash) www (point) (point) s (slash) di50rq7fzat5z6f (slash) %E4%B8%80%E5%BA%A7%E9%AB%98%E9%AB%98%E7%9A%84%E9%9 D%92%E5%86%A2 (point) jpg

https (colon) (double slash) www (point) (point) s (slash) 4xb4jm40gejffn9 (slash) %E9%97%A8%E5%8F%A3%E7%9A%84%E5%AF%B9%E8%81%94%E6%B C%94%E4%B9%89%E9%A3%8E%E6%B5%93%E9%87%8D (point) jpg

On the main gate are the words 'Dignity and benevolence spread far 威恩大行' (a quotation from Lu Su's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_). The couplet along the sides of the door reads, 'He assisted the Emperor in exposing Cao Cao's villainy; his insights surpassed those of Xun Yu. He served the nobility of Wu and the descendants of the Han; in this respect he was similar to the Martial Marquis (Zhuge Liang) 扶帝烛曹奸，所见在荀彧上；侍吴亲汉胄，此心与武侯同。'; it is visibly influenced by Yuan and Ming perceptions of the Three Kingdoms.

Photograph courtesy of 麦鱼香:

https (colon) (double slash) www (point) (point) s (slash) zuvoyxshy12j5wy (slash) %E6%88%91%E4%BB%A5%E4%B8%BA%E6%88%91%E8%BF%9B%E4%B 8%8D%E5%8E%BB%E6%B2%A1%E6%83%B3%E5%88%B0%E9%97%A8% E5%B1%85%E7%84%B6%E6%98%AF%E5%BC%80%E7%9D%80%E7%9A %84 (point) jpg

The gravestone, bearing the words 'The grave of Master Lu of Wu 吴鲁公肃墓', was erected in 1889.

More photographs on the Internet: http (colon) (double slash) txrw003 (point) blog (point) 163 (point) com (slash) blog (slash) static (slash) 894237322011102372346797 (slash) .

_Jiankang Shilu_ further claims that Lu Su was Marquis of Yiyang. However, it also claims that Zhou Yu was Marquis of a Capital Precinct; both claims are not corroborated elsewhere. I have chosen to disregard this claim.

**Chapter Thirty-four**

The following is a good article regarding the evolution of the three-year mourning period: http (colon) (double slash) www (point) newsmth (point) net (slash) bbsanc (point) php (question mark) path (equals) (ampersand) 2Fgroups (ampersand) 2Fliteral (point) faq (ampersand) 2FGuoXue (ampersand) 2Fctwh (ampersand) 2Fminsu (ampersand) 2FM (point) 1130001044 (point) x0 .

Lou 娄 County in Wu Commandry is present-day Kunshan City in Jiangsu Province. Yidao 夷道 County in Yidu Commandry is present-day Yidu City in Hubei Province. Yiling 夷陵 County in Yidu Commandry is present-day Yichang City in Hubei Province.

According to _Spring and Autumn Annals of the Lu Family of Wu Commandry_ 《吴郡陆氏春秋》, Lu Kai and Lu Ji were fifth cousins twice removed. Thus, Lu Kai would actually not have to observe a period of mourning for Lu Ji.

The following is a Lu family family tree showing how Lu Xun, Lu Ji, Lu Kai and Lu Yin are related: https (colon) (double slash) www (point) dropbox (point) com (slash) s (slash) qejz1ornpjzdmlq (slash) lu (hyphen) family (hyphen) tree (point) png .

**Chapter Thirty-five**

The plotline about Zhu Ran marrying Sun Yi's widow Lady Xu is fictional. According to the genealogy of the Shi family of Wuxing District, Huzhou City, Zhejiang Province 浙江生湖州市吴兴区 and of Chenggang, Yueqing City, Zhejiang Province 浙江省乐清市柽岗, Zhu Ran's wife (in this story, his first wife) had the surname Zhang.

This is the last chapter involving Gan Ning. Here, I would like to mention how I imagine an incident in Gan Ning's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ fits into this story. The incident is as follows:

Once, a servant boy from Gan Ning's kitchen committed an offence and sought refuge with Lü Meng. Lü Meng was afraid that Gan Ning would kill him and thus did not send him back immediately. Later, Gan Ning brought gifts to pay his respects to Lü Meng's mother. When Lü Meng and Gan Ning were about to ascend to the main hall, Lü Meng called out the servant boy and returned him to Gan Ning. Gan Ning promised Lü Meng that he would not kill the servant boy. Later, when they returned to Gan Ning's boat, Gan Ning tied the servant boy to a mulberry tree and personally shot him dead. After this, he ordered the boatman to lengthen the barge cables, undressed and lay down to rest inside the boat. Lü Meng was furious, sounded the drums and gathered his troops, preparing to attack Gan Ning on his boat. When Gan Ning heard about this, he purposely remained lying down and did not get up. Lü Meng's mother ran out of the house barefooted to admonish Lü Meng, saying, 'His Excellency treats you like part of his family and entrusts important affairs of state to you. How can you kill Gan Ning because of a personal grudge? When Gan Ning dies, even if His Excellency does not inquire into this matter, you will still have violated the principles of being a subject.' Lü Meng was extremely filial and, upon hearing his mother's words, comprehended what was important and his anger dissipated. He personally went to Gan Ning's boat and smilingly told Gan Ning, 'Xingba, my mother is waiting to have a meal together with you. Quick, come!' With tears in his eyes, Gan Ning replied, 'I have disappointed you.' He thus went with Lü Meng to see Lü Meng's mother, and they feasted for a day.

In my imagination, when Shangxiang was on her deathbed, she arranged to give Gan Ning's wife some jewellery, saying that she had not yet had the opportunity to give Gan Ning and his wife a wedding present, and wishing them happiness together. Later, the jewellery was stolen by Gan Ning's servant boy, thus Gan Ning could not forgive him...that's my version of the incident. :)

**Chapter Thirty-six**

Wuchang 武昌 County in Wuchang Province is present-day Ezhou City in Hubei Province.

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

I am somewhat puzzled about why Sun Chen's 孙綝 biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ has the name 'Vermillion Sparrow Bridge' if Nanjin Bridge was supposedly only renamed Vermillion Sparrow Bridge in AD 336.

Photographs of present-day Zhenhuai Bridge and its history are available here: http (colon) (double slash) www (point) lbx777 (point) com (slash) z (underscore) ql (slash) js (slash) qljs055 (point) htm .

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

According to a genealogy of the Lu family in _Collected Works of Lu Ji · Collected Works of Lu Yun_ 《陆机文集·陆云文集》 published by _Shanghai Social Sciences Press_ 上海社会科学出版社 and also put up at the 'thatched cottage of the two Lu's (Lu Xun's grandsons Lu Ji and Lu Yun)' 二陆草堂, Lu Xun had four sons, Yan, Kang, Xiang 庠 and Feng 奉. On the other hand, _Spring and Autumn Annals of the Lu Family of Wu Commandry_ says that Lu Xun had four sons, Yan, Kang, Xiang and Xuan 揎. I have gone with the name Feng because I like its meaning better.

**Chapter Forty**

For pictures of the heaviest to second-lightest grades of mourning attire, see the left column of http (colon) (double slash) hk (point) chiculture (point) net (slash) 1205 (slash) html (slash) c03 (slash) 1205c03 (point) html (where the top picture is the heaviest grade and the bottom picture is the second-lightest grade) and http (colon) (double slash) baike (point) baidu (point) com (slash) picview (slash) 36714 (slash) 36714 (slash) 0 (slash) 21e55823180486169922ed1c (point) html (hex) albumindex (equals) 0 (ampersand) picindex (equals) 1 (where the order of the cartoon pictures is, from top to bottom: heaviest, second-heaviest, lightest, second-lightest, middle grades). A reference on mourning attire is Thomas Watters' _Essays on the Chinese Language_, Chapter VI: _Terms relating to death and burial_, pages 322–326, which can be downloaded for free from Google Books at http (colon) (doubleslash) books (point) google (point) com (slash) books (question mark) id (equals) ZxMTAAAAYAAJ (ampersand) printsec (equals) frontcover (ampersand) source (equals) gbs (underscore) ge (underscore) summary (underscore) r (ampersand) cad (equals) 0 (hex) v (equals) onepage (ampersand) q (ampersand) f (equals) false (in English).

**Afterword**

This story was inspired by the prefatory epigraph and a coincidence: Lu Kang and Lu Shu passed away in the same year, AD 274. From them arose this story about my second-favourite Three Kingdoms character, Lu Su; his wife who single-handedly raised a son who, despite not being able to learn from his father and inheriting his father's troops, nevertheless made it almost to the top; and the boy who promised to accompany Lu Kang to the end, through all the heartbreak that the later generation of Wu had to endure.

Lu Kai's appearance in this story was the result of the concluding epigraph and another coincidence: he was born in the same year in which I arranged for Lu Qing to be born. The two 'Lu' families—鲁 and 陆—were most likely not related by marriage, but who knows? J


	44. List of characters and their style names

**List of Historical Characters**

BU LIANSHI 步练师, favourite concubine of Sun Quan and mother of Sun Luban and Sun Luyu. Favoured by Sun Quan for her beauty. When Sun Quan was King of Wu and later Emperor, he wished to make Lady Bu Empress; however his officials argued in favour of Lady Xu. Eventually, Sun Quan did not appoint an empress until Lady Bu's death, upon which he posthumously appointed her Empress.

BU ZHI 步骘, a general of the Southland and clansman of Lady Bu. Key in bringing Jiao Province under the control of the Southland. Was supervisor of Xiling for much of the later part of his life.

CAO CAO 曹操, styled MENGDE 孟德, a warlord who moved Emperor Xian of Han to Xu County and controlled him. Appointed himself Prime Minister in AD 208 and proceeded to attack the Protector of Jing Province, Liu Biao. Was defeated by the combined forces of Sun Quan and Liu Bei during the battle of Chibi. Attacked Hanzhong when Liu Bei conquered Yi Province. His generals nearly captured Sun Quan during the battle of Xiaoyao Ford in AD 215.

CAO CHUN 曹纯, styled ZIHE 子和, younger brother of Cao Ren. Led the elite cavalry that routed Liu Bei at Changban. Captured Liu Bei's two daughters, troops and military supplies.

CAO PI 曹丕, styled ZIHUAN 子桓, second son of Cao Cao and founding emperor of Wei.

CAO REN 曹仁, styled ZIXIAO 子孝, younger cousin of Cao Cao. Defended Jiangling against Zhou Yu.

CAO RUI 曹叡, styled YUANZHONG 元仲, eldest son of Cao Cao and second emperor of Wei.

CHEN BIAO 陈表, styled WEN'AO 文奥, son of Chen Wu. Together with Zhuge Ke, Gu Tan and Zhang Xiu, a key member of Crown Prince Sun Deng's staff. Died at the age of thirty-four.

CHEN HUA 陈化, styled YUANYAO 元耀, Minister of Rites of Wu.

CHENG PU 程普, styled DEMOU 德谋, a general of the Southland. Was Right Field Marshal during the battle of Chibi and later led the army in attacking Nan Commandry together with Zhou Yu.

DENG XUANZHI 邓玄之, an acquaintance of Hao Pu whom Lü Meng used to trick Hao Pu.

DONG HE 董和, aide-de-camp to Zhu Guang.

FEI ZHAN 费栈, a bandit leader in Danyang who received the seal and seal-cord of office from Cao Cao and instigated the Shanyue to cause trouble. The insurgence he led was quelled by Lu Xun.

GAN NING 甘宁, styled XINGBA 兴霸, a general of the Southland. Served under Liu Biao and Huang Zu for a time, during which he shot Ling Tong's father Ling Cao dead when Sun Quan attacked Huang Zu in AD 203. Despite having saved Huang Zu, was treated badly by Huang Zu, thus defected to the Southland. When Zhou Yu was battling Cao Ren for Jiangling, suggested to take Yiling first and maintained his composure when Cao Ren sent five to six thousand troops to besiege his thousand troops. Later accompanied Sun Quan in attacking Wan; his contribution was regarded as the greatest after Lü Meng's. When Lu Su defended against Guan Yu at Yiyang, requested five hundred troops to confront Guan Yu, claiming that Guan Yu would not dare to cross the river when he heard of Gan Ning's arrival; indeed, Guan Yu set up camp opposite the river. Played a part in rescuing Sun Quan during the battle of Xiaoyao Ford.

GAN SHU 甘述, son of Gan Ning. Was Prefect of the Department of State Affairs.

Lady GAN 甘夫人, concubine of Liu Bei and mother of Liu Shan. Rescued by Zhao Yun at Changban.

GONGSUN YUAN 公孙渊, styled WENYI 文懿, a warlord and Grand Administrator of Liaodong who temporarily declared himself a vassal of Wu, but later killed the envoys whom Sun Quan sent.

GU SHAO 顾邵, styled XIAOZE 孝则, son of Gu Yong and son-in-law of Sun Ce. Together with Lu Ji, regarded as the two most talented scholars of Wu Commandry.

GU TAN 顾谭, styled ZIMO 子默, grandson of Gu Yong, son of Gu Shao and nephew of Lu Xun. Together with Zhuge Ke, Zhang Xiu and Chen Biao, a key member of Crown Prince Sun Deng's staff. Praised by Sun Deng as being discerning of opportunities and having penetrating insights. Later exiled to Jiao Province together with his younger brother Gu Cheng and Zhang Xiu after being slandered by Quan Ji and his father Quan Cong for siding with Crown Prince Sun He during the conflict of power between Sun He and the Prince of Lu, Sun Ba. Died in his second year of exile at the age of forty-two.

GU YONG 顾雍, styled YUANTAN 元叹, second Prime Minister of Wu.

GUAN YU 关羽, styled YUNCHANG 云长, a general of Liu Bei. Regarded by Zhou Yu as being like 'a bear and a tiger'. Later charged with defending Jing Province. When Sun Quan sent troops to retake the commandries of Changsha, Guiyang and Lingling, met with Lu Su, each general carrying with him only a sabre. Fell into Lü Meng and Lu Xun's trap, lost Jing Province and was captured and killed by Wu forces.

HAN SUI 韩遂, styled WENYUE 文约, a warlord who had considerable influence in Liang Province.

HAO PU 郝普, styled ZITAI 子太, Grand Administrator of Lingling under Liu Bei. Was tricked by Lü Meng into surrendering Lingling.

HE DA 贺达, a general of Wu.

HE QI 贺齐, styled GONGMIAO 公苗, a general of the Southland who had great success suppressing the Shanyue.

HUANG ZU 黃祖, a general under Liu Biao and Grand Administrator of Jiangxia. His troops were responsible for the death of Sun Jian. His subordinate Gan Ning was responsible for the death of Ling Tong's father Ling Cao.

JIANG QIN 蒋钦, styled GONGYI 公奕, a general of the Southland who played a part in rescuing Sun Quan during the battle of Xiaoyao Ford. Together with Lü Meng, advised by Sun Quan to study.

KAN ZE 阚泽, styled DERUN 德润, an advisor of Sun Quan. Known for his erudition, principledness and prudence. Later Grand Tutor to Crown Prince Sun He.

LING CAO 凌操, a colonel of the Southland and father of Ling Tong. Killed by an arrow shot by Gan Ning when Sun Quan attacked Huang Zu in AD 203.

LING TONG 凌统, styled GONGJI 公绩, a general of the Southland. Harboured enmity towards Gan Ning for the death of his father Ling Cao. Once attempted to kill Gan Ning while performing a sword dance at Lü Meng's abode. When Gan Ning was besieged at Yiling, held the fort while the other generals went to lift the siege on Yiling. Risked his life to rescue Sun Quan during the battle of Xiaoyao Ford, losing all three hundred of his personal soldiers in the process.

LIU BEI 刘备, styled XUANDE 玄德, a warlord. After being defeated by Yuan Shu, sought refuge with various warlords, the last being Liu Biao. After Liu Biao's death, allied with Sun Quan to defeat Cao Cao during the battle of Chibi. Married Sun Quan's younger sister and 'borrowed Jing Province' (at least Nan Commandry) from Sun Quan. Refused to return Jing Province after occupying Yi Province. Was defeated by Lu Xun during the battle of Yiling in AD 221–222.

LIU BIAO 刘表, styled JINGSHENG 景升, Protector of Yi Province. Took in Liu Bei but was jealous of his abilities and did not use him.

LIU CONG 刘琮, youngest son of Liu Biao. Became Liu Biao's heir, surrendered Jing Province to Cao Cao.

LIU FU 刘馥, styled YUANYING 元颖, Inspector of Yang Province appointed by Cao Cao.

LIU QI 刘琦, eldest son of Liu Biao. Became Grand Administrator of Jiangxia after Huang Zu's death to ensure his safety from his stepmother and her relatives who wished to make Liu Cong heir to Liu Biao.

LIU SHAN 刘禅, styled GONGSI 公嗣, son of Liu Bei. Rescued by Zhao Yun at Changban.

LIU XUN 刘勋, Grand Administrator of Lujiang. Took over Zheng Bao's army after Zheng Bao was killed by Liu Ye. Did not heed Liu Ye's advice, was consequently defeated by Sun Ce and took refuge with Cao Cao.

LIU YE 刘晔, styled ZIYANG 子扬, an acquaintance of Lu Su whom Zheng Bao wished to force into his service. Wrote a letter to Lu Su inviting him to join Zheng Bao, but subsequently killed Zheng Bao and turned his army over to Liu Xun. Advised Liu Xun but his counsel was not taken. After Liu Xun was defeated by Sun Ce, became an advisor to Cao Cao.

LIU ZHANG 刘璋, styled JIYU 季玉, Protector of Yi Province. Surrendered to Liu Bei and was moved to Gong'an. After Sun Quan recaptured Jing Province, surrendered to Sun Quan.

LU JI 陆绩, styled GONGJI 公纪, clan uncle of Lu Xun. Renowned for his erudition; annotated the _Canon of Supreme Mystery_.

LU KAI 陆凯, styled JINGFENG 敬风, clan nephew of Lu Xun. Interested in the _Canon of Supreme Mystery_; his divinations using it were said to be always accurate. Later served as Left Prime Minister of Wu under Emperor Sun Hao.

LU KANG 陆抗, styled YOUJIE 幼节, second son of Lu Xun. Later Grand Marshal of Wu.

LU MU 鲁睦, son of Lu Shu. Inherited his father's title of nobility and led his troops.

LU SHU 鲁淑, posthumous son of Lu Su. Capable, predicted to have a distinguished future by Zhang Cheng. In this story, I have given him the style Quliang 渠良.

LU SU 鲁肃, styled ZIJING 子敬, brilliant and insightful strategist and general of the Southland.

LU XUN 陆逊, styled BOYAN 伯言, son-in-law of Sun Ce. Originally named LU YI 陆议. Tricked Guan Yu into shifting his troops away from Gong'an and Jiangling, thus paving the way for the Southland takeover of Jing Province. Defeated Liu Bei during the battle of Yiling. Later defeated the Wei general Cao Xiu at Shiting. Became Prime Minister of Wu in AD 244, died of resentment and anger after Sun Quan ignored his memorials regarding the issue of primogeniture and repeatedly sent messengers to reprimand him.

LU YAN 陆延, eldest son of Lu Xun. Died young.

LU YIN 陆胤, styled JINGZONG 敬宗, younger brother of Lu Kai. Was temporarily jailed for attempting to help Crown Prince Sun He during the conflict of power between Sun He and the Prince of Lu, Sun Ba.

LÜ DAI 吕岱, styled DINGGONG 定公, a general of the Southland. After the commandries of Changsha and Guiyang came under the control of the Southland, suppressed rebellions led by local officials. Captured and executed Yuan Long when he took over Liling County and was made Grand Administrator of Luling.

LÜ FAN 吕范, styled ZIHENG 子衡, a general of the Southland and trusted advisor of Sun Ce and Sun Quan.

LÜ MENG 吕蒙, styled ZIMING 子明, a general of the Southland who worked his way up the ladder, eventually becoming an excellent general and strategist. Participated in the battle of Chibi and subsequent battle of Jiangling, where he offered several good strategies. Suggested strategies to Lu Su when Lu Su passed by his garrison at Xunyang. Was responsible for the quick conquest of Wan in AD 214. Recovered the commandries of Changsha, Guiyang and Lingling without bloodshed by wits in AD 215. Together with Lu Xun, tricked Guan Yu into shifting the troops that defended Gong'an and Jiangling to Xiangyang, where Guan Yu was attacking Fan, enabling the recapture of Jing Province.

MA CHAO 马超, styled MENGQI 孟起, a warlord who had considerable influence in Liang Province. Later became a subordinate of Liu Bei.

PANG TONG 庞统, styled SHIYUAN 士远, an advisor to Liu Bei. Initially secretary to the Grand Administrator of Nan Commandry; went to Wu to attend Zhou Yu's burial. When first serving Liu Bei, was appointed magistrate of Leiyang, but did not perform well and was removed from office. Lu Su wrote to Liu Bei saying that Pang Tong was not meant to be placed in charge of a small place, but should instead be placed in charge of important matters; Zhuge Liang recommended Pang Tong to Liu Bei similarly. Liu Bei met with Pang Tong, was impressed by him and thus gave him a high-ranking position. Was killed by a stray arrow when attacking Luo County in Guanghan Commandry, Yi Province with Liu Bei.

Elder Lady QIAO 大桥, concubine of Sun Ce. In this story, she is the mother of Sun Xian and Sun Shao.

Younger Lady QIAO 小桥, concubine of Zhou Yu. In this story, she is the mother of Zhou Yin and Zhou Shuo.

QUAN CONG 全琮, styled ZIHUANG 子璜, a general of the Southland. Married Sun Quan's eldest daughter Sun Luban.

SU SHU 宿舒, a colonel of Gongsun Yuan.

SUN BA 孙霸, styled ZIWEI 子威, fourth son of Sun Quan and Prince of Lu. Favoured by Sun Quan, causing him to have ambitions of taking over as Crown Prince. Later forced to commit suicide by Sun Quan.

SUN CE 孙策, styled BOFU 伯符, a warlord who conquered the Southland and childhood friend of Zhou Yu. Assassinated by Xu Gong's retainers. Held the rank of General who Exterminates Renegades.

SUN DENG 孙登, styled ZIGAO 子高, eldest son of Sun Quan and Crown Prince of Wu. Passed away in AD 241.

SUN GUI 孙规, a general of the Southland who accompanied Lü Meng in taking the commandries of Changsha, Guiyang and Lingling.

SUN HE 孙和, styled ZIXIAO 子孝, third son of Sun Quan and Crown Prince of Wu after Sun Deng's death. Position was threatened by Sun Quan's favouritism towards his younger brother Sun Ba, the Prince of Lu. Subsequently demoted to a commoner and exiled to Guzhang County in Danyang. Later reappointed as Prince of Nanyang, but once again demoted to a commoner, exiled and ordered to commit suicide when Sun Liang was Emperor.

SUN JIAN 孙坚, styled WENTAI 文台, a warlord, father of Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Yi, Sun Tai and Sun Shangxiang. Held the rank of General who Smashes Caitiffs. Killed by an arrow shot by Huang Zu's troops.

SUN JIAO 孙皎, styled SHULANG 叔朗, a general of the Southland, younger brother of Sun Yu and cousin of Sun Quan.

SUN KUANG 孙匡, styled JIZUO 季左, fourth son of Sun Jian and younger brother of Sun Quan. Married a daughter of the Cao family, died early.

SUN LUBAN 孙鲁班, styled DAHU 大虎, eldest daughter of Sun Quan. Was married to Zhou Yu's son Zhou Xun. After Zhou Xun's death, married Quan Cong in AD 229.

SUN QUAN 孙权, styled ZHONGMOU 仲谋, second son of Sun Jian and younger brother of Sun Ce. Succeeded Sun Ce as leader of the Southland upon his death. Became King of Wu in AD 221 and Emperor in AD 229.

SUN SHANGXIANG 孙尚香, younger sister of Sun Quan. Actual name unknown; this is the name used in Chinese opera. Married to Liu Bei to strength relations between the Sun and Liu families; returned to the Southland after Liu Bei conquered Yi Province.

SUN SHAO 孙绍, son of Sun Ce. Ennobled as Marquis of Wu when Sun Quan became emperor and later as Marquis of Shangyu.

SUN SONG 孙松, styled BOQIAO 伯乔, son of Sun Yi. Colonel of Sound-Piercing Archery (in charge of archers in the Imperial Guard). Consulted Lu Xun for criticism several times when guarding Baqiu.

SUN TAI 孙泰, son of Sun Kuang. Colonel in charge of cavalry composed of northern Chinese ethnic groups. Killed by a stray arrow when attacking the new Hefei city with Sun Quan in AD 234.

SUN YI 孙翊, styled SHUBI 叔弼, third son of Sun Jian and younger brother of Sun Quan. Grand Administrator of Danyang. Assassinated by a subordinate in AD 204.

SUN YU 孙瑜, styled ZHONGYI 仲异, a general of the Southland, cousin of Sun Quan, with whom Zhou Yu wished to attack Yi Province.

SUN ZONG 孙综, chamberlain of Gongsun Yuan.

Lady SUN, daughter of Sun Ce, wife of Lu Xun. In this story, I have given her the name SUN XIAN 孙贤, styled ZISHU 子淑.

WU DANG 吴砀, magistrate of Ancheng County who connived with Guan Yu to rebel after Changsha and Guiyang came under the control of the Southland.

WU JU 吴巨, Grand Administrator of Cangwu Commandry, with whom Liu Bei wished to take refuge.

Lady WU 吴夫人, wife of Sun Jian and mother of Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Yi and Sun Kuang.

XIAHOU YUAN 夏侯渊, styled MIAOCAI 妙才, a general under Cao Cao who carried out many campaigns in northwestern China and around Hanzhong.

XIANYU DAN 鲜于丹, a general of the Southland who accompanied Lü Meng in taking the commandries of Changsha, Guiyang and Lingling.

XU GONG 许贡, Grand Administrator of Wu Commandry who was defeated by Sun Ce. Plotted to regain the commandry and was strangled to death on Sun Ce's orders. Three of his retainers assassinated Sun Ce as vengeance.

XU YAN 许晏, Bearer of the Gilded Mace of Wu.

XU ZHONG 徐忠, a general of the Southland who accompanied Lü Meng in taking the commandries of Changsha, Guiyang and Lingling.

Lady XU 徐夫人, wife of Sun Quan and granddaughter of Sun Quan's aunt. Childless, but reared Crown Prince Sun Deng.

Lady XU 徐氏, wife of Sun Yi. Organised people to capture Sun Yi's assassin. When the masterminds between Sun Yi's assassination wished to turn Danyang over to Liu Fu and one of them wished to take her as wife, argued that it was too soon after her husband's death to remarry and asked him to wait until the end of the month. Secretly contacted Sun Yi's loyal subordinates in the meantime and planned with them to execute the traitors, thus ensuring the safety of Danyang. In this story, she later becomes the wife of Zhu Ran.

YAN JUN 严畯, styled MANCAI 曼才, a scholar whom Sun Quan wanted to replace Lu Su at Lukou. Declined on the basis that he did not have the necessarily military ability.

YOU TU 尤突, a bandit from Poyang who received the seal and seal-cord of office from Cao Cao and led a rebellion in Danyang.

YUAN LONG 袁龙, a General of the Gentlemen of the Household who connived with Guan Yu to rebel after Changsha and Guiyang came under the control of the Southland.

YUAN SHAO 袁绍, styled BENCHU 本初, a warlord who controlled northern China before being defeated by Cao Cao and elder cousin of Yuan Shu.

YUAN SHU 袁术, styled GONGLU 公路, a warlord known for his extravagance who proclaimed himself emperor in AD 197 and cousin of Yuan Shao.

ZHANG CHENG 张承, styled ZHONGSI 仲嗣, eldest son of Zhang Zhao. Known for his judgement of character and ability. Later supervisor of Ruxu. Father-in-law to Crown Prince Sun He.

ZHANG FEI 张飞, styled YIDE 益德, a general of Liu Bei. Regarded by Zhou Yu as being like 'a bear and a tiger'. Enabled Liu Bei to flee at Changban by guarding the rear and destroying a bridge.

ZHANG HONG 张纮, styled ZIGANG 子纲, an advisor to Sun Ce and later Sun Quan. When Sun Ce visited him in Jiangdu, advised Sun Ce on the state of affairs, recommending that Sun Ce begin by gathering troops in Wu and Kuaiji Provinces, take control of Yang and Jing Provinces, then all of China below the Yangtze River, assist the Han dynasty and thus accomplish meritorious deeds on the order of Dukes Huan and Wen.

ZHANG LU 张纮, styled GONGQI 公祺, a warlord and leader of the Way of the Five Pecks of Rice Taoist movement, who controlled Hanzhong Commandry, which he renamed Hanning.

ZHANG MI 张弥, Minister of Rites of Wu.

ZHANG XIU 张休, styled SHUSI 叔嗣, youngest son of Zhang Zhao. Together with Zhuge Ke, Gu Tan and Chen Biao, a key member of Crown Prince Sun Deng's staff, and was responsible for teaching Sun Deng the _Book of Han_. Later exiled to Jiao Province together with Gu Tan and Gu Cheng after being slandered by adherents of the Prince of Lu, Sun Ba, during the conflict of power between Sun He and Sun Ba. Ordered to commit suicide after being further slandered by Prefect of the Secretariat Sun Hong.

ZHANG ZHAO 张昭, styled ZIBU 子布, an advisor and chief administrative officer to Sun Ce and Sun Quan. Deemed Lu Su as arrogant and, being young, paying insufficient attention to detail. Advised Sun Quan to surrender to Cao Cao before the battle of Chibi. Had a thorny relationship with Sun Quan due to differences in opinion and personality.

ZHAO YUN 赵云, styled ZILONG 子龙, a general of Liu Bei. Rescued Liu Bei's concubine Lady Gan and her son Liu Shan at Changban.

ZHENG BAO 郑宝, a local tyrant based near Juchao who wished to force Liu Ye into his service. Killled by Liu Ye after being lured into a trap with the aid of an envoy from Cao Cao.

ZHOU TAI 周泰, styled YOUPING 幼平, a general of the Southland. Protected Sun Quan when he was attacked by bandits due to negligence, sustaining twelve deep wounds on his body.

ZHOU XUN 周循, elder son of Zhou Yu. Married Sun Quan's eldest daughter Sun Luban, died young.

ZHOU YIN 周胤, younger son of Zhou Yu. Appointed Cavalry Commandant and Marquis of a Capital Village. Married a member of the Sun family. Later exiled to Luling for an offence. Pardoned in AD 239, but died of illness just then.

ZHOU YU 周瑜, styled GONGJIN 公瑾, a general of the Southland. Childhood friend of Sun Ce. Served under Yuan Shu temporarily but sought to rejoin Sun Ce in the Southland. Requested provisions from Lu Su. Defeated Cao Cao during the battle of Chibi and subsequently conquered Nan Commandry. Wished to conquer Yi Province with Sun Yu and then Xiangyang with Sun Quan. Died in Baqiu of an illness on the way back to Jiangling to make preparations to conquer Yi Province.

Lady ZHOU, daughter of Zhou Yu. Wife of Crown Prince Sun Deng. In this story, I have given her the name ZHOU SHUO 周铄.

ZHU GUANG 朱然, Wei Grand Administrator of Lujiang in AD 219.

ZHU HUAN 朱桓, styled XIUMU 休穆, a general of the Southland. When Wei attacked Wu along three routes after the battle of Yiling, scored a decisive victory over the enemy despite being tricked by them initially.

ZHU JI 朱绩, styled GONXU 公绪, son of Zhu Ran. Later left Grand Marshal of Wu. Changed his surname back to SHI 施 in AD 252–253. (Zhu Ran originally had the surname Shi; he was later adopted by Sun Ce and Sun Quan's general Zhu Zhi.)

ZHU RAN 朱然, styled YIFENG 义封, a general of the Southland. Studied with Sun Quan in his youth, known for his dedication to duty, dignified conduct and composure in the face of danger.

ZHUGE JIN 诸葛瑾, styled ZIYU 子瑜, a general of the Southland and elder brother of Zhuge Liang. Entered Sun Quan's service at around the same time as Lu Su.

ZHUGE KE 诸葛恪, styled YUANXUN 元逊, eldest son of Zhuge Jin. Together with Gu Tan, Zhang Xiu and Chen Biao, a key member of Crown Prince Sun Deng's staff. Among the most talented of his generation, once compared by Sun Quan to the fine jade of Lantian, but also showed signs of being careless, flippant, reckless and arrogant. In AD 234, requested to be given the opportunity to subjugate the Shanyue of Danyang. The task was viewed as difficult by all, and Zhuge Jin was worried about his son, saying that he would not make the family flourish, but would instead cause its demise. After three years, indeed suppressed the Shanyue and obtained forty thousand soldiers as he had claimed he would.

ZHUGE LIANG 诸葛亮, styled KONGMING 孔明, younger brother of Zhuge Jin and advisor to Liu Bei. Later became Prime Minister of Shu-Han. Conducted five northern expeditions against Wei between AD 228 and AD 234.

**Other Named Dramatis Personae**

CHENG RAN 程苒, styled SUZI 苏子, wife of Lu Su.

CHENG ZHAO 程兆, servant of the Cheng family. Follows Cheng Ran to the Lu family after her marriage. Accompanies Lu Su to Jing Province to seek Liu Biao's heir and Liu Bei. Later becomes Lu Su's personal officer.

LU QING 鲁清, daughter of Lu Su. In this story, she becomes Lu Kai's wife.

LU RONG 鲁荣, son of Lu Su's cousin, adopted son of Lu Su.

LU XIAN 鲁暹, foreman of the Lu estate.

LU YAN 鲁嫣, maidservant of the Lu family.

Lu Shu's wife, styled YUEHUA 月华.


	45. Timeline

The months and days below refer to months and days in the Chinese calendar used in Wu. (Wei and Shu used slightly different calendars.) As the Chinese New Year began between late-January to late-February during the Three Kingdoms period, some events listed as occurring in the eleventh or twelfth months may actually have occurred in the following year. Fictional dates and events are indicated in brackets.

**AD 172:** Lu Su born.

**[AD 178]:** [Cheng Ran born.]

**[AD 196, eighth month]:** Zhou Yu requests to become magistrate of Juchao, passes by Dongcheng and requests provisions from Lu Su.

**AD 196, ninth month:** Yuan Shu battles Liu Bei in Xuyi and Huaiyin.

**AD 197, spring:** Yuan Shu proclaims himself emperor in Shouchun.

**AD 197:** Sun Ce appointed Cavalry Commandant and arranges to be given the title of General who Illumines the Han. (Inherits Sun Jian's title of Marquis of Wucheng?)

**[AD 197, fifth month]:** Lu Su and his fellow townsmen journey south to meet up with Zhou Yu in Juchao.

**AD 198, [first month]:** Zhou Yu and Lu Su cross the Great River to join Sun Ce. Zhou Yu made General who Establishes Power.

**[AD 198, second month]:** Lu Qing born.

**AD 198:** Lu Kai born.

**AD 198:** Sun Ce appointed General who Exterminates Renegades, with enfeoffment as Marquis of Wu.

**[AD 198, twelfth month]:** Lu Su's grandmother passes away. Lu Su transports her coffin back to Dongcheng and begins the [three-year] period of mourning.

**[AD 199, second month]:** Liu Ye slays Zheng Bao and turns over Zheng Bao's army to the Grand Administrator of Lujiang, Liu Xun

**AD 199, eleventh month:** Zhou Yu made Centre Protector of the Army. Sun Ce conquers Lujiang. Liu Xun seeks refuge with Cao Cao; Liu Ye becomes an advisor to Cao Cao. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu marry the two ladies Qiao.

**AD 200:** Zhou Yu guards Baqiu.

**AD 200, fourth month, fourth day:** Sun Ce assassinated by Xu Gong's retainers and passes away. Sun Quan becomes leader of the Southland.

**AD 200, fourth month:** Zhou Yu returns to Wu.

**[AD 200]:** [Lu Rong born.]

**[AD 201, fourth month]:** Lu Su proposes his masterplan to Sun Quan.

**AD 203:** Zhuge Ke born.

**AD 203:** Sun Quan attacks Huang Zu. There is a Shanyue uprising.

**[AD 203]:** Sun Song born.

**AD 204:** Sun Yi killed by a subordinate.

**[AD 208]:** Gan Ning defects to the Southland.

**AD 208, spring:** Sun Quan defeats Huang Zu.

**AD 208, sixth month, ninth day:** Cao Cao appoints himself Prime Minister.

**AD 208, seventh month:** Cao Cao leads troops south to attack Liu Biao.

**AD 208, eighth month:** Liu Biao passes away.

**AD 208, [ninth month]:** Liu Bei routed at Changban in Dangyang by Cao Cao's elite cavalry, led by Cao Chun. Lu Su meets Liu Bei at Dangyang. Sun Quan leads his army to Chaisang. Zhuge Liang follows Lu Su to Chaisang while Liu Bei leads the remainder of his troops to Xiakou.

**AD 208, winter:** Zhou Yu returns to Chaisang from Poyang. Sun Quan appoints Zhou Yu and Cheng Pu as Left and Right Field Marshals respectively, and Lu Su as Colonel who Assists the Army. Sun Quan and Liu Bei defeat Cao Cao in the battle of Chibi.

**[AD 209]:** [Cheng Ran and Lu Qing meet the elder Lady Qiao and Sun Xian.]

**[AD 209]:** Sun Quan moves the seat of government of the Southland to Dantu and changes its name to Jingcheng.

**[AD 209]:** Sun Quan marries his younger sister to Liu Bei.

**AD 209:** Zhou Yu battles Cao Ren for a year for Nan Commandry. Zhou Yu appointed Lieutenant-General and Grand Administrator of Nan Commandry.

**[AD 209]:** Zhu Ji born.

**[AD 210]:** Liu Bei journeys to Jingcheng to request to 'borrow Jing Province' from Sun Quan.

**AD 210:** Zhou Yu goes to Jingcheng to present Sun Quan with a plan to conquer Yi Province and Xiangyang. Sun Quan assents. On the way back to Jiangling, Zhou Yu passes away at Baqiu of an illness. Cheng Pu appointed Grand Administrator of Nan Commandry. Lu Su appointed Colonel who Exerts Might, takes over Zhou Yu's soldiers, fief and position and Jiangling. Pang Tong goes to Wu to attend Zhou Yu's burial, then returns to Jing Province.

**AD 210:** Sun Quan lends Nan Commandry (and Yidu and Wuling Commandries?) to Liu Bei. Hanchang Commandry carved out from Changsha, Nan and Jiangxia Commandries; Lu Su is appointed its Grand Administrator and Lieutenant-General.

**[AD 210]:** Lu Su passes by Lü Meng's garrison at Xunyang; Lü Meng suggests strategies to Lu Su.

**[AD 213]:** Sun Quan fetches Sun Shangxiang back to to the Southland.

**AD 214, fifth and leap fifth months:** Cao Cao expands the farmlands in Wan and sends spies to entice the bandit leaders in Poyang to act as agents. Sun Quan, together with Lü Meng, Gan Ning, Ling Tong and Lu Su, attacks and conquers Wan. Lu Su promoted to General who Traverses the Great River, Lü Meng appointed Grand Administrator of Lujiang, Gan Ning promoted to General who Subdues the Enemy.

**AD 214, summer:** Pang Tong hit by a stray arrow when attacking Luo County in Guanghan Commandry, Yi Province and passes away. Liu Bei enters Chengdu and gains control of Yi Province from Liu Zhang.

**[AD 214]:** [Lu Su and Cheng Ran adopt Lu Su's cousin's son Lu Rong.]

**AD 215:** Sun Quan dispatches Zhuge Jin to claim Jing Province from Liu Bei. Liu Bei refuses; Sun Quan commands Lü Meng to take the commandries of Changsha, Lingling and Guiyang. Guan Yu announces that he wants to ford the Zi River; Gan Ning goes to meet him. Lu Su and Guan Yu meet, bringing only their sabres with them. After taking all three commandries, Sun Quan returns Lingling to Liu Bei.

**[AD 215]:** Sun Shangxiang passes away.

**AD 215, eighth month:** Sun Quan, together with Lü Meng, Jiang Qin, Ling Tong and Gan Ning, attacks Hefei. Sun Quan is rescued by his generals during the battle of Xiaoyao Ford.

**AD 215:** Lu Su and Lü Dai quell rebellions in You and Liling Counties respectively.

**[AD 215]:** Inspection tower at Baqiu (the precursor of Yueyang Tower) inaugurated.

**AD 216:** He Qi and Lu Xun quell a rebellion in Danyang led by Poyang bandit You Tu. Lu Xun made Colonel who Settles Power.

**[AD 217]:** Lu Xun marries Sun Ce's daughter.

**AD 217:** A severe epidemic breaks out in the north.

**AD 217:** Lu Su passes away. Lü Meng succeeds Lu Su at Lukou.

**[AD 217]:** The elder Lady Qiao passes away.

**AD 217:** Ling Tong passes away.

**[AD 217]:** Lu Xun quells a Shanyue rebellion in Danyang led by Fei Zhan.

**[AD 218]:** Lu Shu born.

**[AD 219]:** [Lu Rong reacknowledges his birth parents.]

**[AD 219]:** Lu Yan born.

**AD 219:** Guan Yu attacks Fan. Lü Meng returns to Jianye on the pretense of convalescing. Lu Xun succeeds Lü Meng at Lukou.

**AD 219, tenth month:** Lü Meng takes Jiangling.

**AD 219, eleventh month:** Lu Xun takes Yidu Commandry and garrisons at Yiling.

**AD 219, twelfth month:** Guan Yu is captured and killed by Pan Zhang's subordinates.

**AD 219:** Lü Meng passes away.

**[AD 220]:** Gan Ning passes away.

**[AD 220]:** [Lu Kai and Lu Qing are married.]

**AD 221, eleventh month:** Sun Quan becomes King of Wu.

**AD 221–222:** Lu Xun defeats Liu Bei in the battle of Yiling.

**[AD 223]:** Lu Yan passes away.

**AD 226:** Lu Kang born.

**AD 228, eighth and ninth months:** Lu Xun defeats Cao Xiu in the battle of Shiting.

**AD 229, fourth month, thirteenth day:** Sun Quan becomes Emperor of Wu. Heir Apparent Sun Deng becomes the Crown Prince.

**AD 231:** Sun Song passes away.

**AD 232:** Lu Xun leads an attack on Lujiang. Wei general Man Chong leads his army to Yangquan County; the Wu army flees overnight.

**AD 232, tenth month:** Gongsun Yuan dispatches Su Shu and Sun Zong to declare himself a vassal state of Wu and offers marten and horses as tribute. Sun Quan bestows upon Gongsun Yuan the title of King of Yan.

**AD 233, third month:** Sun Quan sends Su Shu and Sun Zong back and dispatches Zhang Mi, Xu Yan and He Da together with ten thousand soldiers to deliver gold, silver, jewels and other precious items and rarities to Gongsun Yuan over sea.

**AD 233, twelfth month:** Gongsun Yuan executes Zhang Mi, Xu Yan and He Da, sends their heads to Wei and confiscates their weapons.

**AD 234, fifth month:** Sun Quan commands Lu Xun and Zhuge Jin to attack Xiangyang, Sun Shao 孙韶 and Zhang Cheng to attack Guangling and Huaiyang, and leads the army to attack the new Hefei city. Sun Tai passes away.

**AD 234–236:** Zhuge Ke subjugates the Shanyue of Danyang.

**AD 241, fifth month:** Crown Prince Sun Deng passes away.

**AD 242, first month:** Sun He appointed Crown Prince.

**AD 242, eighth month:** Sun Ba appointed Prince of Lu.

**AD 242:** Conflict of power between Sun He and Sun Ba begins.

**AD 244, first month:** Lu Xun appointed Prime Minister.

**[AD 244]:** [Lu Shu posted to Ruxu.]

**AD 245:** Gu Tan and Zhang Xiu exiled to Jiao Province. Lu Yin jailed for attempting to help Crown Prince Sun He.

**AD 245, second month, fourth day:** Lu Xun passes away.

**AD 254–255:** Zhu Ji changes his surname back to Shi.

**AD 258–260:** Shi Ji promoted to First General and Border Protector, supervising the region from Baqiu to Xiling.

**AD 258–264:** Lu Shu appointed General who Displays Martial Might, Marquis of a Capital Precinct and supervisor of Wuchang.

**AD 259:** Lu Kang becomes General who Guards the Army and supervises the Xiling area, from Guan Yu's shallows (the shallows at which Gan Ning stopped Guan Yu in AD 215) to Baidi.

**AD 264, eighth month:** Shi Ji promoted to left Grand Marshal. Lu Kai promoted to Senior General who Suppresses the West, supervisor of Baqiu and Protector of Jing Province, and is ennobled as Marquis of Jiaxing. Lu Kang promoted to Senior General who Guards the Army.

**AD 266, eighth month:** Lu Kai promoted to left Prime Minister.

**AD 269, eleventh month:** Lu Kai passes away.

**AD 269–271:** Lu Shu promoted to supervisor of Xiakou.

**AD 270, fourth month:** Shi Ji passes away.

**AD 270:** Lu Kang supervises Xinling, Xiling, Yidao, Lexiang and Gong'an.

**AD 273, third month:** Lu Kang promoted to Grand Marshal and Protector of Jing Province.

**AD 274, autumn:** Lu Kang passes away.

**AD 274:** Lu Shu passes away. Lu Mu inherits his father's title of nobility and leads his troops.


End file.
